Twelve Days of Terror
by The Purple Polar Bear
Summary: In which Naruto is coerced into staying with his boyfriend's family for Christmas, and has to suffer through twelve days of terror. NaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Hello to any random readers! This is my fourth Fanfiction, and I hope you may enjoy reading it. **

**Before you guys read this chapter, I just want to give some information about the story. There will be twelve chapters after this one, and all of them have already been wrote and edited. I kind of wrote this whole story last Christmas, and never posted it. **

**Since it's already been wrote, I can update at any time that is convenient for me. Depending on if anyone likes this, I may try to post one chapter a day. **

**This story will be NaruSasu, which means Sasuke is the Uke. And before anyone tells me, yes I know how it technically makes more sense for Sasuke to be the Seme. But in my head, Sasuke will always be the shorter Uke. A girl can dream, right?**

**I've never read a Christmas story before, so I'm not really sure if this will be up to standard. **

**Either way, if you notice any spelling/grammatical errors (or just any errors at all), please don't hesitate to call me out on them! Tell me what you think honestly, critique is good to improve writing!**

**I hope this isn't so awful that your eyes bleed and you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Twelve Days of Terror

Prologue

* * *

"We're going and that's that, Naruto!" The outburst was loud and somewhat expected. Sasuke Uchiha had finally lost his patience with his whining boyfriend.

Usually his tolerance for Naruto's whinging was much higher, but after hearing the same complaints for the last few days, not to mention the constant arguments, he was well and truly fed up.

For clarification, Naruto wasn't always like this. Most of the time, he was a cheerful, optimistic person who had a tendency to be happy no matter what the situation. However, after _The Incident_, he had become sullen and unhappy.

_The Incident_ being what had occurred five days ago.

It had started off simply enough; Sasuke had been standing at the stove, stirring a pot of hot soup. Naruto had been lounging on one of their chairs, relaxing after a long day of work. All had been well and peaceful, until Sasuke had commented rather idly: "What did you plan to do for Christmas this year?"

A little taken-aback at the question, because usually Sasuke never asked, Naruto had replied. "The same thing we do every year, darling."

Sasuke didn't bristle at the term of endearment, and this was what made Naruto sit up straight and focus his full attention on the raven. Sasuke always protested against Naruto's pet names. "That is, of course, unless you want to do something different."

Naruto had fully expected for Sasuke to change the subject, because it was such a trivial and boring and plain unnecessary topic of conversation. Every year since the young couple had started dating, they had spent Christmas with Naruto's family. It had evolved into a tradition for them.

"As a matter of fact..." Sasuke began. "I do." Sasuke had then paused in his cooking, awaiting Naruto's reply. The other man was clearly surprised, and although Sasuke was facing in the opposite direction, he could picture the look of bafflement on Naruto's face clearly. "Naruto?" He prompted when there was no reply.

Naruto gawked at Sasuke with astonishment. Something different? Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't a rigid or inflexible person (that was more Sasuke's forte) but the prospect of doing something other than spending a comfortable, enjoyable time with his family for the holiday season was completely shocking for him. "What were you thinking?" He finally managed to say after several long minutes of surprised silence. "Did you want to celebrate with just the two of this year?" That wasn't so bad, was it? Sure, it would be a little boring, and Sasuke was kind of a Grinch, but if the raven wanted to do it so bad, could he really deny him? "We can arrange that, if you want..." Naruto had hoped (in vain) that Sasuke would drop the subject.

He hadn't.

Sasuke had tried to think of a tactful and careful way of phrasing his next sentence, he wanted to ease into the subject, but instead, he had blurted it out. "I want us to visit my family this year."

Silence. Complete and utter silence, only broken by the bubbling of the delicious scented vegetable soup Sasuke was still stirring half-heartedly.

"Your family?" Naruto repeated, needing to hear clarification. "You want us to...with your family?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed, a little tersely. Why was Naruto acting like this was such a flabbergasting thing? Surely he had been expecting this to come eventually... "I haven't spent Christmas with them ever since we got together. That's four years."

Four wonderful, blissfully Itachi free years. Naruto had thought. Sasuke's family had never been the most welcoming to him, and although he tried to put on a brave face for Sasuke's sake, their judgement and harsh attitude towards him made him feel hurt and angry. Not to mention, Itachi had never approved of him. He was sure the elder man still didn't. "I never thought you'd be interested in that." Naruto said. "You haven't objected so far."

"I'm not objecting." Sasuke decided to turn around to face Naruto, sensing this conversation may be heading into dangerous waters. His dark eyes regarded Naruto severely. "I was suggesting we switch things up a little this year."

"I _like _how we always celebrate Christmas." Naruto abandoned all pretences of being agreeable. He looked at Sasuke with puffed cheeks. "It's one of my favourite times of the year."

"I know." Sasuke said. "And I've done what you've wished for four years."

"Are you saying you haven't had fun?" Naruto furrowed his blonde eyebrows. "That you've been reluctant?"

"Of course not," Sasuke had scoffed. "Your family are all..." Overwhelming, and somewhat annoying. "Very kind and friendly." He had finally settled on. "But, you have to see this from my point of view," He sighed. "I miss my family. I miss my mother's cooking-"

"My mother is a fantastic cook!"

"-I didn't imply otherwise, did I?" Sasuke glowered. "-I miss eating ham instead of pork ramen, and I miss father's small, forced smiles when he receives a gift."

"Oh yes, I can see why." Naruto had commented sarcastically.

"I miss the noiseless halls, and I miss the quietness, but most of all..." Sasuke looked to the ground wistfully. "I miss my big brother."

The words hit Naruto hard, and although he should have felt sympathy, he felt angry. "So, you want to substitute my family orientated Christmas for a few fake smiles and a glazed ham?"

"I'm not attacking you." Sasuke snapped. "I just miss being with my family. Is that such an awful thing?"

"Yes." Naruto declared stubbornly. "It is."

"How?" Sasuke countered with a sneer. "How is missing my family so unfathomable?"

"Because you have me!" Naruto glowered, blue eyes darkening stormily. "Am I inadequate?"

"No!" Sasuke near shouted. "No! I'm not trying to insult you, or your family, I'm just trying to express my desire to be with my family for one damn year, Naruto! One year, that's all I'm asking!"

"No." Naruto said, with ringing finality. "No. It's not happening."

"Oh isn't it?" Sasuke pushed off the bench, allowing the soup to simmer. "And what makes you think you can make all of the decisions?"

"Because I'm the man, and the man says no."

"You arrogant, self-entitled-"

"I said no, are you hard of hearing? Stop those ridiculous protests and hurry up with dinner. I'm hungry, and I'm cranky." Naruto snarled, being uncharacteristically demeaning and rude. "You can be such a baby, Sasuke. When are you going to learn to stop relying so heavily on Itachi and grow up a little!?"

"Oh that's rich, coming from the man who still visits his mother every afternoon!" Sasuke retorted, infuriated and humiliated beyond belief. Itachi was a definite no-no subject for him. "You're the man who is incapable of preparing a meal that isn't cupped ramen, not to mention the man who can't clean."

"You're the man who got tucked in by his elder brother up to the age of when we started dating." Naruto had said nastily. "And that was when we were eighteen!"

Sasuke blushed at the reminder. He had told Naruto never to bring that up! It wasn't his fault Itachi couldn't help but coddle him! "I don't even know why we are even arguing about this. You said we could arrange something-"

"I didn't think that entailed going to your parents place!" Naruto said.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult..." Sasuke crossed his arms defensively. "I just want to spend Christmas with my family for one year. How would you feel if you had to spend Christmas with my family every year?"

"Suicidal." Naruto answered honestly.

Sasuke thinned his pink lips.

"I'm just being honest," Naruto shrugged, trying to cool down. If he kept insulting Sasuke and his family, he had a feeling that the boiling hot pot of soup would be upturned on his head. "Your family aren't exactly the merriest of people. What made you decide you wanted to see them, anyway? You haven't protested for years."

Sasuke shifted on his feet, somewhat guiltily. "Is it so hard to believe I miss them?"

"I know you, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto regarded him with narrowed eyes. "You may be silent throughout the holiday period, but you still suffer. You dislike Christmas with a passion, and you're always immensely relieved when it's over. You've always been like this, ever since we were kids, so forgive me for being a little sceptical."

"Itachi called me, okay?" Sasuke admitted, avoiding eye contact. "He sounded so disappointed when I told him we were spending Christmas with your family again."

Naruto found this odd. Usually, Sasuke and he received a memo, or an invitation in the mail. (Just another reason Naruto found the Uchiha's so weird, they were so _formal_. Was it really that hard to pick up the phone?) "We already responded to the joint invitation, though." Naruto remembered. "It was sent in October." Much too early, in his opinion.

"Yes, we did." Sasuke nodded.

"What makes this year so important?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Why now?"

"Because Itachi isn't actually working this year," Sasuke said, mumbling under his breath afterwards. "For once..."

"What about your mom and dad?"

"The same..." Sasuke said. He widened his pretty eyes, and Naruto looked up at a crack in the ceiling. Those eyes were capable of conning him into doing anything that the sly raven wanted. "This is really rare for us, love..."

"...Love? You're really pulling out all of the tricks, hey, Sasuke?" Naruto said dryly. Sasuke only ever called him that when he wanted something. Stroking Naruto's ego was a sure way to convince him. "I'm still against this..."

Sasuke perked up, and stepped closer to Naruto in anticipation. "So you agree? I don't really need your permission, but I would still rather you be agreeable..."

"I'll think about it." Naruto conceded, defeated. "Can we just drop the subject for now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the plea. "Fine..."

Five days, thirty arguments, and one consultation later, they were still stubbornly refusing to give up. Although Sasuke had tasted victory, Naruto had decided to seek advice from his best friend Kiba, who had listened to Naruto's story and then declared Naruto should not concede defeat. Since Naruto always listened to Kiba, and Kiba was thick, Sasuke and he had been bickering even more than usual, and Sasuke was becoming quickly fed up. All he wanted was to spend one Christmas with his family. It was unfair Naruto was refusing him this...

Naruto's counter argument was that Sasuke only wanted to spend Christmas with his family because Itachi had convinced him to do so. He didn't want to spend an awkward, cold Christmas with a family that didn't really like him at all. Excluding Sasuke's mother, she had been friends with Kushina for years, but even still, Naruto had a feeling that the gracefully aged woman still didn't think he was good enough for her precious youngest son.

And it stung. It stung him to know that he would never be accepted by the Uchiha's fully. They were polite, but their disdain for him was displayed openly. It made him feel that Sasuke was out of his league, that Sasuke could do better than a deadbeat construction worker like him.

Sasuke would have disembowelled him if he knew what he thought of himself, so Naruto kept these insecurities to himself. A lot of the time, he could push these feelings down, because despite his middleclass job, he was the best Sasuke would ever have. But they surfaced, and they always did so when he was around the Uchiha's.

That, and Itachi intimidated him.

"We're going and that's that, Naruto!" Sasuke slammed his hands down on the counter top and then put them upon his skinny hips. "It's my turn to be selfish this year!" He spat, resembling Itachi in his supreme rage. "I have to put up with your family all of the time! The least you can do is deal with mine for twelve days!"

"Twelve?" Naruto gaped, mouth dropping open in a mixture of outrage and horror. "Twelve days?"

"Eleven days before Christmas." Sasuke said. "And then on Christmas. We don't have to stay for New Years, because we always go out with our friends."

"I don't wanna!" Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, we have to stay here!"

"Why? Tell me the exact reason why we can't go!" The command was unyielding.

"Because we _always _spend Christmas with my family, we can't just break that tradition!" Naruto said, and his voice came out higher than he had intended. "Think about how dull Christmas will be without my family!"

"You mean peaceable." Sasuke's voice was also tinny.

"I can't take this anymore." Naruto growled. "I'm going for a walk." He stood up, and brushed down his garish orange jacket. He stomped towards the door, and Sasuke gave a small, pained noise.

"Naruto..." His voice was soft and beseeching. A tone Naruto seldom heard. "Please?"

Naruto paused, hand grazing the doorknob. He could tell Sasuke didn't want him to leave. He sighed heavily. "I'll be back. Don't worry." Without further ado, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool, brisk afternoon air.

* * *

As he did whenever he was feeling distressed, he somehow found himself at his childhood home. He hadn't bothered to knock on the door or ring the doorbell unnecessarily before entering.

His childhood home was the epitome of warm and welcoming, it was cleanly, but not to the point of being sterile, and it was very personal. As soon as you stepped inside, you could tell that the family that lived inside all cared about one another very much. The walls were a little scuffed, and the paint was a little patchy in some places, the floor may have been a tiny bit dirty, and some of the furniture may have been mismatched, but it was home, and the abundance of photographs lining the walls and surfaces told a tale.

Once upon a time, a baby named Naruto was born into a...interesting sort of family. His mother was the fiery red haired Kushina, who had fallen for the handsome blonde former leader of their quaint little Konoha. Naruto's childhood was simplistic and sweet, his mother (although very short tempered) was loving and kind, and his father had gone into an early retirement when Naruto had been a toddler, content to whittle his life away with his beloved wife and son. It was possible for him to do this, as he had been paid out with an almost obscene amount of money.

However, unlike the Uchiha's, who loved to flaunt their wealth, the Uzumaki's were humble and often donated large sums of money to charities.

Naruto's life had been uncomplicated for the most part, and those few complications that did arise were on the behalf of Sasuke, who seemed to be broody for no reason a good half of the time. One of Sasuke's flaws was that he was rarely appreciative, and although Naruto loved him to bits, it was an apparent trait.

One that a certain busty leader who looked unfairly young for her age did point out often when Naruto was speaking to her privately.

Did he forget to mention? Tsunade and Jiraiya had been living in the Uzumaki household ever since he had entered his teens. Naruto was constantly questioning the relationship between the two people, but had never come to the conclusion of whether they were romantically involved or not. They didn't share the same room, but Jiraiya did have the tendency to sneak into the bathroom when Tsunade was showering...

Maybe she just hadn't caught him yet. He was a sly old dog.

Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, and he was constantly giving Naruto advice on how to deal with the temperamental Uchiha, opposed to Tsunade, who couldn't make up her mind and decide if she liked Sasuke or not. Naruto could understand her confliction; he sometimes wondered why he had started dating the other man.

There was no ending to his story yet, and he was glad that there wouldn't be one (hopefully) for a long time. He had never liked conclusions.

"Fishcake," Kushina said in surprise, almost dropping the laundry basket she was holding in her arms at his appearance. "What are you doing?"

Naruto twitched at the childhood nickname. He had been dealing with that ever since he was born. It was a constant source of sheepishness for him, and he became especially annoyed when Sasuke taunted him for it. He would never forget when Sasuke had first heard him called that as a child...

"_Oh hey Fishcake, what took you so long to get to class? Were you busy being fried up?"_

"_Stop following me around, you damn Fishcake!"_

"_If you don't stop pestering me, I'll dump you in the river so you can join the other fish in the sea, Fishcake!"_

Yeah. He was glad Sasuke was past that stage.

"I came for a visit." Naruto smiled, but it was strained.

Kushina immediately frowned, looking formidable. "What happened?"

"Nothing..."

Kushina placed the basket on the ground and put her hands on her curvaceous hips.

"Sasuke and I had a disagreement," Naruto amended. He could never hide anything from his mother. She had the best motherly instincts in the world. "I needed to get away from him for a while."

Kushina nodded understandably. "Get in the kitchen and tell me about it." It was a command, not a suggestion. "Your father is already inside drinking some tea."

Naruto nodded and made his way to the cosy kitchen. All dining experiences with the Uzumaki's were close and personal, much to Sasuke's dismay. Sasuke had never quite gotten used to speaking at the same time as eating. In his home, speaking too much and too loudly at dinner was a sort of taboo, a nasty surprise for Naruto when he had first shared dinner with the Uchiha's.

Minato indeed was sipping at a cup of green tea when his son plopped down in a chair adjacent. He looked up and gave a bright smile, the crows feet around his eyes crinkling. "Hello son."

"Hi Dad," Naruto returned the greeting sombrely. "How's it going?"

"Good." Minato answered, placing down the newspaper he had been perusing. "I was just reading about Tsunade gracing the shopping centre with her presence and opening the new level." He pointed a finger to the front page, where Tsunade was looking bored, eyes staring wistfully in the direction of a brand new liquor store. "I have a feeling she only attended to be gifted some free alcohol."

"That sounds like Granny, alright." Naruto chortled. "Where's the old perve?"

"Working on one of his novels." Minato said. "Do not disturb him...he's only just getting over his writers block."

"I understand." Naruto said. He stood up and shuffled over to the tea pot, pouring himself a cup of tea. He sat back down, and inhaled the hot air deeply. Green tea always calmed him. He sipped on it, making small talk with his father until Kushina finally entered the room.

She sat down besides her husband, linking hands with him. Despite their time together, they had never ever fallen out of love, even briefly. "So, tell us about the newest development in your life." Kushina said, with a cheeky smile. "What have you done this time, Fishcake?"

Naruto sobered up immediately, a pucker forming between his brows as he frowned in consternation. "Sasuke wants to spend Christmas with his family this year."

There was a long pause, in which Minato watched his son with an unreadable face. Kushina looked thoughtful, and Naruto was expecting a rant of how that couldn't happen, and Sasuke was being silly.

Obviously, he was quite surprised when she nodded firmly and made an approving sound in the back of her throat. "It's about time."

There was another pause, and Naruto's mouth fell open. "What?" He said, fumbling. "You aren't...mad or upset?"

"Of course not," Kushina gave a very un-ladylike snort at the question. "It's about time that boy prioritized his family a little."

"But, but-" Naruto stuttered. "You-"

"Of course I'm disappointed you can't spend Christmas with us," Kushina said, sensing where her son was going with his near unintelligible speech. "But it's been four years since Sasuke has spent the holidays with his family. I felt sorry for Mikoto every year." She gave her son a knowing stern look. "Did you give that boy a hard time?"

Sasuke was past the age of being a boy, but Naruto didn't point that out. Kushina had always referred to Sasuke as a boy.

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto Uzumaki," She scolded her son with a light frown. "How dare you do something so unfair to that poor boy!"

"I don't want to go," Naruto tried to defend, aware of how unjust and juvenile he sounded. "I want to be with my family."

"Of course you do, it's only natural, but have you ever considered Sasuke might want the same thing?" She squeezed Minato's hand hard in her displeasure, and Minato winced, but didn't pull away. "Imagine how you would feel being separated from your family for so long, and not even being able to visit them during holidays to boot!"

Naruto cowed, feeling quite ashamed and disgusting. His mother seldom chastised him this severely. "I just-"

"Don't you try and justify your actions, young man." Kushina continued, somewhat swept up in her anger, something her son also did. "You ought to be-" She took a deep breath, and her ruddy cheeks lightened somewhat as she calmed down. "-Be a little more thoughtful."

Naruto knew that wasn't what she had intended on saying, but didn't point this out either. "I know," Naruto said, looking down at the dregs of his tea sulkily. "I didn't think about him at all."

"As long as you admit it..." Kushina finally released her husband's cramping hand. "I'm not personally angry at you," She told him, not unkindly. "I'm angry on Sasuke's behalf. He's always had trouble speaking about his family; it must have been quite hard for him to breach the subject with you."

Naruto felt even worse.

"I'm not trying to guilt you, just stating facts." Kushina took her sons tanned hand in replacement. Her grip was gentle, like her eyes. "You won't deny him this, will you?"

"No." Naruto said. "I won't."

"Good." She released his hands and leant back, looking a little tired. "We'll have to rearrange our plans. Perhaps celebrate Christmas early, because there is no way I'm going to let the two of you go ahead without spending a day with us. We'll talk later. For now, go tell Sasuke of your decision." She said.

Naruto got to his feet, and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks mom. You always know what to say."

"I'm your mother." Kushina said. "Of course I know what to say. I know when to console, and I know when to kick ass."

"That you do, firecracker." Minato had been silent throughout the 'discussion' and finally spoke up. "Give me a kiss, mama bear."

Naruto shuddered when Kushina pecked her husband on the nose in a cutesy manner. He would never grow used to seeing _that _side of his parents. "I'll catch you guys later."

Kushina and Minato didn't reply, now beginning to jostle one another and play fight. Watching it made him feel wistful, every 'play fight' with Sasuke turned into something serious.

_I had best get back and apologise for being such an ass. I'll need to go all night tonight to appease him._

Not that that was a problem.

At all.

* * *

Naruto gnawed on Sasuke's neck and the other man gave an unmanly giggle.

Ever since Naruto had agreed to visit Sasuke's family Sasuke had been in an uncharacteristically good mood, not even protesting when Naruto felt him up when he was doing household chores or peeling vegetables.

Naruto fully took advantage of this, and even though he had been screwing Sasuke senseless, he had also been cuddling and kissing Sasuke in affectionate displays the other man usually would have scorned in his normal state.

It was amazing, and Naruto wished Sasuke could be like this more often. He loved being able to spoil Sasuke. He also loved how he could call Sasuke any pet name he wanted and the other man would just ignore it completely instead of glaring. It was fun, especially when he could address the other man as 'Babe.'

That was Naruto's favourite nickname for Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop..." Sasuke protested lightly when Naruto's nibbling mouth travelled lower. "We have to start packing!"

Naruto stopped immediately, good mood diminishing. In the glow of this magical atmosphere that had been permeating the house for the last two weeks. They were leaving in two days, on the thirteenth, so they really would be staying with Sasuke's family for twelve days.

Sasuke always insisted on packing earlier, as he was an organized control freak. "Come on..." Naruto groaned. "You can't leave me all aroused like this. I'll have to start bucking into my palm midway through packing my socks."

Sasuke giggled again. Another thing he wouldn't usually do. "You can be so crude..."

"You love it," Naruto quipped, kissing Sasuke's pulse. The other man shivered at the sensation. "Let's finish..."

"Just do it fast."

* * *

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the out-of-tune, pitchy singing. "We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

Naruto applauded loudly, hooting and pumping his fist in the air over-enthusiastically. "Great work, guys! Even better than last year!"

"You really think so, Naruto?" Konohamaru beamed upwards. "Moegi was convinced we needed to practice more, but I thought we had improved!"

"Definitely, you have." Naruto praised warmly, reaching down and petting the boy on his spiky haired head. "Keep it up, and you guys will be the best singers in all of Konoha!"

Sasuke sincerely doubted this, but did not say a word, merely partially concealing himself behind Naruto's bigger form so he didn't have to give false compliments. He had never really excelled at that.

He wondered if Naruto was talented at that, or he genuinely thought that screeching qualified as good singing...

Either way, Naruto might need his hearing checked.

"Thank you," Moegi said, a little modestly. "Carolling is one of my favourite parts of Christmas. It just makes me so...happy."

Sasuke resisted the urge to gag and make a vomiting sound satirically.

"It makes others happy as well," Naruto said, although Sasuke doubted this. The old cranky man who lived down the street from them definitely wouldn't be happy with a bunch of kids shrieking on his doorstep. "You guys have great Christmas spirit!"

"Thanks..." Udon said, his usual sliver of snot frozen in the cold, wintery air. "We should go now..."

_Finally!_

"Don't be silly, come inside," Naruto opened the door invitingly. "Sasuke made some Christmas cookies and I'm sure some hot milk will warm you all up."

The kids scurried inside eagerly, and Sasuke socked Naruto on the arm, hard. "What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. "I made them for tomorrow."

"Mom doesn't need your contribution." Naruto spoke at a normal volume, dismissing him. "She cooks enough to feed a small army. Besides, your cookies are always overshadowed." Obliviously, Naruto hopped his way to the kitchen, unaware that he had just insulted Sasuke's cooking abilities. That, were, admittedly, very good.

But nothing could beat Kushina's cooking. It was the best.

Sasuke growled under his breath and stormed into the kitchen, watching the-

_Brats!_

Like a hawk.

Naruto took the cooling rack of the kitchen counter and offered the snowman shaped treats to the hungry children. All three grabbed them greedily, even Moegi, who was usually the politest of the three. "These are great," Konohamaru said, chewing loudly. "I remember them every year."

"Mr. Uchiha makes the best cookies." Moegi chimed respectfully, standing and giving a small bow to Sasuke. "Thank you, sir."

Sasuke gave a small smile. Maybe they weren't so bad, after all. They were certainly more polite then Naruto.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto squawked. "You three don't call me Mr. Uzumaki!"

"That's because you're just plain, old Naruto." Konohamaru swallowed thickly, guzzling down a glass of warm milk that Sasuke had just placed in front of him. "Mr. Uchiha is so much more..."

"Sophisticated," Moegi chimed.

"Stony," Konohamaru contributed.

"And formal." Udon said lazily.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be insulted or not. He settled for a medium of being slightly appeased, and slightly annoyed.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly, only reinforcing the children's opinions of him. "See if I invite you inside next time."

"You will," Konohamaru said. "You always do."

"Point made." Naruto said, shrugging his broad shoulders. "What do you kids plan to do this year for Christmas?"

"Snowball fights!" Konohamaru smiled impishly. "I challenge you to one right now, Naruto!"

Moegi, who had opened her mouth to give her answer, closed it with narrowed eyes. "Kono-"

"You're on!" Naruto crowed, with a challenging smirk. "You, Moegi, and Udon verses me!"

"That's three against one!" Moegi said. "That's not very fair."

"I know," Naruto continued to smirk. "It's hardly fair at all. You really need a battalion to defeat me."

With that, the four children (well, Naruto truly was one at heart) swept from the kitchen. The three children pulled back on their hanging wool hats, and before Naruto could run out the door, Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside. "What?" Naruto whined. "Do we have to pack right now?"

Sasuke usually would have forbade his boyfriend from even taking a foot outside when they were supposed to be packing, but as he was still in his softened state, he merely walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a winter coat, gloves, and a bright orange scarf that Naruto had purchased for half price. "Don't catch a cold." Sasuke snagged a fluffy hat from their hat rack and tugged it down over Naruto's golden hair. "And don't hit any of our neighbours, or their pets. Your snowballs are hard."

"That's what she said." Naruto sniggered.

Sasuke bonked his idiotic boyfriend on the head. "Don't be so uncouth." Konohamaru had overheard the comment, and had pulled out a notepad, jotting down what Naruto had said. "You're a bad influence."

"You sound just like your brother when you say that," Naruto breathed huskily. "Remember the way he would say that to you about me? Remember that time in your room when he went on a rant, and you had to squirm and hide your erection whilst I hid under your bed..."

"You remember the sweetest things." Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. "Go now. And if my car is inundated with snow, your snowballs are going to freeze when I lock you outside for the night." That said, Sasuke pushed Naruto outside in the direction of the children, and shut the door.

He could hear laughter and shouting as he did his pre-cleaning. Opposed to normal people, who may only do a large-scale cleanup before they went away, Sasuke did a pre-cleaning before his large-scale cleanup. He was just that neurotic.

When Naruto stumbled inside, it was dark and he was shivering, covered head to foot in melting snow.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke grouched, looking up from his cup of tea. He had only just finished cleaning, and was not pleased that Naruto was dripping all over his freshly mopped floors. "You're soaking wet. Stand outside until you dry."

"Bossy," Naruto commented. His golden strands were stuck to his tanned face, and his hands were peeking from his gloves, pallid and tinging slightly blue. "I'm fucking freezing. I need a hot shower."

Sasuke sighed, and stood up. He fetched a towel from the bathroom, and began drying Naruto's face roughly. "You couldn't have avoided the snow altogether? I know you could've beaten those kids without being in the line of fire."

"What would be the fun in that?" Naruto's voice was muffled as Sasuke wiped his lips. "Hey, be gentle!"

"They're turning blue." Sasuke pursed his lips, upset. "Can you not take care of yourself?"

"I know a way to warm them up..." Naruto leant forward and captured Sasuke's lips, and although it felt hot and sexy to Naruto, Sasuke felt like he was making out with an ice-cube.

He pulled away, rubbing his lips together to abate the numb feeling. "Shower._Now_."

"I love it when you get all commanding on me," Naruto flirted. "It makes me want to bend you over and make you _submit_." He growled the last word, and although as an inexperienced teenager Sasuke's member would have stuck up fast, now he only rolled his eyes and faced in the opposite direction.

"Stop leaking all over the floor and get in the shower. We have to pack soon."

"Can't we just-"

"We're not doing it tomorrow." Sasuke interrupted, knowing what Naruto would say before he knew it himself. "We're doing that early Christmas thing with your family tomorrow, and we both know how long that will be."

"Yeah, fine." Naruto said. Uzumaki Christmases were lengthy, but not lackadaisical. Well, to Naruto, at least. "But you'd better believe I'm going to fuck you in some creative positions tonight, babe."

Sasuke's member didn't even stir, and Naruto pouted. "You used to get excited so easily..."

"Says the one minute wonder..."

"Shut up!" Naruto grimaced at the memory of his first sexual encounter with Sasuke. He would have loved to say it was mind blowing, and legendary. But in reality, it had been awkward and clumsy, just like any other teenagers first time.

However, what made it so embarrassing was that it hadn't been Naruto's first time. His first time had been with a random girl at one of Sai's social experiments, and there had been a few flings in between. Sasuke had been his first male sex partner, and although he had demonstrated considerable sexual mastery with the other woman, for some reason with Sasuke, he had blown his load not even sixty seconds into their first sex session, leaving Sasuke hot and bothered, and unsatisfied.

The next time had been marginally better, but Sasuke would never let Naruto live down that shameful sixty seconds.

"I can't believe I stayed in a committing relationship of my own free will with a moron like you. I ought to change your ringtone to Jizz In My Pants."

"Shut up!" Naruto parroted himself. "I'm going to shower!" He then stormed off, trying to force the memory out of his mind. Damn Sasuke. Trust him to remember the most cringe-worthy things.

Sasuke snorted when Naruto huffily walked away, much too pleased with himself. If Naruto was constantly going to demean him, the least he could do was hold some mortifying memories over his head.

Four hours later, and two unpacking and re-packing escapades – courtesy of Sasuke – since Naruto seemed incapable of packing for himself – The blonde had forgotten to pack _underwear,_ and although Sasuke could turn a blind eye to Naruto going commando at home, and around their town, he was not going to allow such a thing in his distinguished family home. God forbid Naruto's jeans accidently slip down; they were always riding so low...

"No, Naruto." Sasuke said sharply, seeing out of the corner of his eyes Naruto trying to sneak in a pair of handcuffs and a maid outfit into his open suitcase. "I've never even agreed to wear that maid outfit, what makes you think I'd decide to wear that thing at my parent's house, of all places?"

Naruto shrugged. Not deeming him with a response.

"Can you not think of how irresponsible that would be? I'd have to wash out the semen, in my parent's washing machine. And Itachi..." Sasuke shuddered. "If he found out, he'd put me in a chastity belt so I wouldn't even be able to jerk off when you departed this world."

The insinuation that Itachi would kill him if he found out about their sex life made Naruto feel a little worried. Although he was a good fighter, he knew how talented the infamous Itachi was. "No maid outfit then..." Naruto tossed it on the ground uncaringly.

"And no handcuffs either." Sasuke braced himself on their bed as he struggled to shut his suitcase. When Naruto saw that the huge thing was bulging, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Do you really need to pack so much stuff?"

"Better to be over-prepared then under-prepared." Sasuke said. "You know my family is somewhat formal."

"That's an under exaggeration." Naruto said, sour and surly. He hated dressing in slacks and stiff shirts. "Do I really have to dress so pretentiously?"

"If I have to do it, so do you." Sasuke said, just as sullen. Although he dressed neater then Naruto, he didn't particularly enjoy wearing formal clothing for no real reason. It was just so...restricting.

"You could always _not _do it." Naruto pointed out. But he knew it was a lost cause. Sasuke had always conformed in his family, in an almost desperate attempt for approval. Naruto knew it was unhealthy, but Sasuke always ignored this, preferring to adapt a different demeanour. An innocent and childish demeanour that, was although cute, tiresome. Sasuke needed to make his parents accept he had grown up.

Maybe he could work on that during his trip.

Or, he could suffer through Itachi's hugs silently.

Just something Sasuke could look forward to.

_Maybe he does miss that. I know that when Sasuke's family lived in Konoha, he bitched and whined about them all of the time to me, but absence does make the heart grow fonder._

"Don't be silly." Sasuke said, avoiding Naruto's eyes. "I couldn't do that."

"Your family is the only family I know that has a dress code." Naruto said. He swallowed down the lecture he was contemplating giving. He didn't want to tarnish what was remaining of Sasuke's good mood.

"Your family is the only family I know that has a lifetime supply of ramen cups." Sasuke said, finally succeeding on fully zipping up his suitcase. "Whew..."

"Touché, Sasuke." Naruto chortled. "Ha, that rhymed..."

"You're an idiot." Sasuke wandered over to Naruto, leant down, and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "But I love you."

Naruto flushed with pleasure, puffing up like a proud toad. He was a cocky and self-assured man, but he seldom received compliments from the stoic Uchiha. "Sasuke..."

"And I love you for doing this." Sasuke pecked him once more, this time on the corner of his lips. "I love you...and do you know how I reward those I love who do things for me?"

"How?" Naruto's Adam's apple bobbed as he asked. Swallowing suddenly seemed hard as he gazed up from the ground at the temptress.

"By giving them the best blowjob they've had in a really long time."

"I love you." Naruto said, shaking his head, incredulously. "I love you so much. You and your talented lips. But, before we get down to it...you don't give Itachi blowjobs, do you?"

Sasuke gagged at the prospect, and hurried to their bathroom. "You ruined the mood!"

"Right, sorry...I forgot, I'm your one and only, right?" Naruto smiled cheekily, despite the fact he knew Sasuke could not see it.

The sound of Sasuke retching was his only response.

* * *

Sasuke crossed his arms furiously as Naruto all but dragged him out of their car. It had been hard for them to park, considering the amount of cars that were crammed in the street. "I can't believe..."

"Cheer up." Naruto said happily, wrapping a strong arm around his slighter boyfriend. "This is going to be the best pre-celebration ever!"

"I thought it was just us and your family." Sasuke said, barely moving his lips as they both smiled and waved at a waiting Kushina and Minato. "Why are all of our friends vehicles squeezed into this street?"

"Well, I wanted this to be surprise, but since you're so insistent on being a bah humbug, I'll tell you now." Naruto cuddled Sasuke close, breathing in the scent of the strawberry scented shampoo that was Sasuke's guilty pleasure. "We're spending New Years in Tahiti!"

It was lucky Naruto's arms were supporting him, because Sasuke's legs buckled and he nearly collapsed from surprise.

"What?" He was shocked. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course." Naruto laughed at the miffed expression. "I thought it was about time we went on a vacation together. The last time you and I went on holiday together it was Paris, remember?"

Sasuke did remember. It had only been the most amazingly romantic experience of his life. When Sasuke had moved out of home his parents had given him a sum of money to get himself 'situated'. He had protested vehemently at the generous gift, and he had argued until he was blue in the face, but they had still forced the cash into his clenched fists.

The amount of money he was given could have brought he and Naruto an expensive house, but instead they had taken a long trip to France and thoroughly enjoyed themselves; blowing the measly remains on a cheap home when they had returned.

"Qui." Sasuke responded idly. Visions of he and Naruto wading through crystal water filled his mind, and he could almost feel the warm breeze and smell the scent of the ocean. "Tahiti..." He was feeling dazed, as if caught in a day dream.

"Breathe, babe." Naruto slapped Sasuke's cheek softly. "I need you alive if we're going to Tahiti."

"Tahiti..." Sasuke blinked his wide, dark eyes slowly. "I'm going to Tahiti..."

"We both are." Naruto explained patiently. "And we're going to be staying in an overwater bungalow."

Sasuke tackled Naruto into the snow in a messy heap, and began kissing every inch of his face joyously with wet smacking noises.

Naruto bellowed with laughter, and from their spot in front of their household door, Minato and Kushina laughed heartily along with them, making comments about the young lovers.

When Sasuke finally remembered himself, he stood up and patted the snow from his black hooded jacket, regaining his aloof demeanour. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a very well placed thank you." Naruto said, standing back up. His hair was sopping, but he didn't care. He was overjoyed with Sasuke's reaction. "Now let's stop making a spectacle of ourselves and get inside. Everyone is here because we won't be spending New Years with them like usual. It's a joint celebration."

"Usually I hate surprises," Sasuke said, face schooled as they walked the path to Naruto's door. "But I'll let you off the hook just this once. Next time, inform me before you make such a big decision."

Typical Sasuke, once the initial surprise and peppiness died down, he reverted back to his bastard self. "Yeah, yeah..."

"I mean it, Naruto."

"Sure, sure..."

"Naruto-"

"I take it you're quite finished?" Kushina said, with a Cheshire grin. She wrapped her arms around her son, and then Sasuke in a welcoming hug.

Naruto was reminded of how he wouldn't be on the receiving end of such sweet treatment from Sasuke's family. Why couldn't the Uchiha's be a little more like the Uzumaki's?

Sasuke was only reminded of his own mother, who was smaller than Kushina but still hugged him with the same amount of tenderness. When he had first started dating Naruto, he had been awkward with the care he was doled with. He had been astounded with being accepted into their family so readily, especially when they treated him as a second son. As if he and Naruto had always been destined to be together, and Minato and Kushina had known so.

It wouldn't surprise him if they did know. They seemed to know everything.

"I assume you just told Sasuke about your impromptu holiday?" Kushina stepped back, making room for Minato, who also hugged them both. "You can be such a naughty boy, Naruto. I thought we were all supposed to tell him together!"

Naruto snickered at the word 'Naughty' and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if Sasuke would allow this to all go unexplained for so long, Mom. He would have sat down in the snow and thrown a big, dignified tantrum until I told him."

"Tantrum?" Sasuke turned on his boyfriend angrily. "I do not-"

"I beg to differ." Naruto said, holding up a finger. "Remember the time Itachi told you that you couldn't attend Suigetsu's pool party because he thought he was a bad influence?"

Sasuke flushed. "I didn't throw a tantrum!"

"Not a typical one, no. You just refused to speak, eat and sleep until Itachi gave in and let you go with a chaperone."

"Naruto-"

"And how many times have you done that in our relationship? Sulk silently until I give in and bow down to your every command, princess?"

Kushina looked to the side, holding a hand over her mouth to hide the slowly spreading smile she was beginning to sport. Minato looked at his son disparagingly. The two parents were used to the young couple's antics.

"You're ruining it, son." Minato said wisely.

Naruto crossed his arm triumphantly when Sasuke fell silent. He wouldn't have been so smug if he knew the murder Sasuke was plotting in his head.

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT!?"

The raucous yell made Sasuke jump, but the Uzumaki's were used to Tsunade's varying pitches, and didn't bat an eyelid.

"Granny must be getting grouchy." Naruto said, steering Sasuke inside. Immediately, a warm blast of air hit them, and they heard the familiar din of many people conversing at once over the sound of a crackling fire. "Sounds like everyone's here, alright."

Naruto all but bounced into the lounge, where all of his friends had somehow managed to fit in, and remain comfortable despite the close proximity. Naruto's face immediately lip up as bright as the towering Christmas tree in the corner of the room, and he let go of Sasuke and began greeting everyone.

Kushina and Minato continued onwards to the kitchen, but not before both of them gave a wink to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even have time to wink back before something skinny and flat collided into him with a high-pitched, unholy shriek. "Sasuke!" Green eyes peered at him, and pink hair obscured his vision momentarily as he was given a bone-crushing hug.

"Sakura," Sasuke wheezed when he was finally released. He didn't know how such a skinny girl was capable of such enormous strength. "Hello."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sakura crossed her arms underneath her non-existent breasts. "You could at least muster up some enthusiasm."

Before Sasuke could respond, something else – or rather – someone else, collided into him. This time the woman was taller, with silvery blonde hair. She was wearing a skin tight provocative red dress trimmed with Christmas fuzz, which left nearly nothing up to the imagination. When Ino noticed his stare, she stepped back and ghosted her hands down her body, red painted lips smirking. "You like what you see? I'm Santa's little helper."

"You're Santa's little slut." Sakura scoffed, glowering at her best friend. "Do you have no sense of self decency?"

"You're just jealous, broad brow." Ino said, flipping her platinum hair. "So, Sasuke, what do you think?" She gave a twirl, and the dress hitched slightly, displaying more of her long legs. "I'm pretty fabulous, right?"

"You're dressed for the occasion." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"That's not a compliment." Ino said. "Try again."

"Hah! Sasuke doesn't want to compliment you, because he thinks you're a slut as well!"

"He does not. Shut up, forehead!"

"You shut up, pig!"

"Ladies, ladies..." Sai forced his way in between the girls, who had been steadily growing closer with raised fists. "Stop arguing. You're both ugly, disgusting whores."

Sasuke barely left that conversation turned argument with his hearing intact. Sakura and Ino had formed a truce, and decided to start beating up Sai instead of one another.

The next conversation he entered was filled with stuttering and stumbling as Hinata Hyūga tried her hardest to maintain eye contact and speak clearly with the intimidating Uchiha. "H-h-hi S-S-S-Sasuke..."

"Hello, Hinata." Sasuke looked for the tell tale orange jacket of his boyfriend, desperate to have an excuse to get away from the girl. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing against Hinata (okay, maybe he still held a little grudge against her for confessing to Naruto around the same timeframe they had started dating) but he wasn't much of a conversationalist, and neither was Hinata. She was shy and he was secretive, they didn't make for a good pair.

Eerily pupil-less eyes sought out for someone who could also save her from her floundering, but when no rescuer came, the two were forced to continue speaking. "A-are y-y-you excited to s-s-spend C—C-Christmas with your f-family?"

"Yes."

"T-T-That's n-n-nice."

And then there was silence, and eyes gazing in opposite directions as two socially inept individuals tried to keep conversation afloat and resist the urge to run in the opposite direction.

Naruto ended up being both of their saviours, and Sasuke contented himself to watch Hinata like a hawk as she spoke much more confidently to his boyfriend. The conversation was mostly made up with Naruto's inane chattering, but Hinata seemed relaxed with this, and Sasuke eventually wandered off in the direction of the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for himself and Naruto. No doubt the loser's throat was parched from speaking so much.

In the kitchen, Kushina and Minato were cooking alongside one another, and Sasuke started when he saw Suigetsu lounging at the table like he owned the place, tonguing a bottle of water. "Suigetsu," Sasuke said. "I didn't think-"

"-That your boyfriend would invite me?" Suigetsu finished, mouth bulging with the liquid. "He didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki did."

"Thank you." Sasuke said sincerely to Kushina and Minato. "Let's go outside. I'm dying to speak with someone who isn't idealistic and optimistic."

Suigetsu shrugged, but stood up. The two of them walked out to the porch, and Sasuke accepted a cigarette when Suigetsu lit up. "I've never even met Naruto's parents, but they somehow knew how to track me down. It's weird they'd incite Naruto's ire by inviting me."

"Kushina and Minato care about me." Sasuke told him. "They invited not only Naruto's friends, but mine as well. Is Karin and Jūgo here?" He was feeling exceptionally fond of Naruto's meddling parents right now. There had been a time in his teenage years when he had begun to spend time with Suigetsu and the two aforementioned.

The four of them had been a pretty ragtag group, and they were at odds with one another more often than not, but it was Suigetsu, Karin and Jūgo's first real friendship experience, and the three had stuck together even after Sasuke had started dating Naruto and had been forced to sacrifice much of his time with them.

"Yeah," Suigetsu exhaled a plume of toxic smoke. "Both of them are in the lounge room. No doubt that boyfriend of yours has already found them and is seeking you out right as we speak." As if in accordance to his words, Sasuke could hear thundering footsteps approaching.

The door was wrenched open, and Naruto glared at Suigetsu menacingly. "What the fuck are you and your little posse of rejects doing here?"

"We were invited." Suigetsu said, not ruffled in the slightest. "Why is it such a big deal? We're Sasuke's friends."

"No you're-" Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He could feel the burn of the burning intensity of Sasuke's glare. "You're right." He amended, face scrunched up as if he had swallowed a lemon. "I shouldn't behave so pettily. We aren't in high school anymore." He offered Suigetsu a hand, and Sasuke chose to overlook the cracking of Suigetstu's knuckles when they shook. "You guys are Sasuke's friends as well. It wouldn't be fair for me to exclude you just because of our personal differences."

"About time..." Suigetsu finished his cigarette and pocketed the remaining stub. "Sasuke never wanted me, you know?"

Sasuke choked on his cigarette.

"Did you ever want him?" Naruto's voice and expression made it plain that Suigetsu's immediate future would be decided by his answer.

"No." Suigetsu gave a theatrical shudder of disgust.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Thank fuck."

"You are such a moron." Sasuke seethed. Why was his life filled with overprotective idiots? "I've never wanted-" He stopped himself. There was no use inflating Naruto's head even more. He was surprised the idiot could even fit inside the house.

_Anyone but you. You may have wanted me long before I wanted you, but I think I always have wanted you deep down._

Naruto leant over and snagged Sasuke's lit cigarette. He tossed it onto the ground and stifled it with his boots. "Don't smoke. You know it's bad for you. I thought you quit."

Sasuke bristled at the scolding. "I don't remember asking for your opinion, Naruto. You know I indulge infrequently."

"I'll be asking for Itachi's opinion next time I see him." Naruto smiled angelically. When Sasuke scowled, he reached into his pocket and pulled a stick of mint chewing gum. "Eat up, babe. I ain't kissing you when you taste like an ashtray."

Sasuke accepted the gum, and chewed on it crankily, working it around his mouth.

_Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

"Hey, be careful! You're spilling it in my lap!" Tenten whacked Lee on the back of his head. "Can you try not to be so messy?"

"I apologise, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, dropping the bottle of sake he had been pouring. "I was just preparing to make a toast!"

Nearly all of the inhabitants of the table groaned, nearly, because Might Guy applauded his favourite former pupil happily, with tears in his eyes. "What a thoughtful and youthful thing to do, Lee!"

"Why is he here again?" Kiba mumbled to Naruto, mouth filled with chewed chicken.

"Because Kakashi and Iruka decided to come, and Lee would have invited him anyway." Naruto muttered back, his own mouth full with ramen.

Sasuke mimicked Tenten and hit both Naruto and Kiba around the back of their heads. He had been the unfortunate sucker who had had to sit sandwiched between the two best friends. "Swallow before you speak."

Naruto obeyed his boyfriend with a mild: "Yes dear."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head, red triangle tattooed cheeks puffed in irritation. "You are so whipped, man. It's bad enough you're ditching us for New Years, but you're seriously going to take that?"

"You're just jealous, dog boy." Ino said, picking at her own garden salad. It may have been Christmas time, but she was not going to spoil her figure. "A foul mouthed cretin like you will never be in a stable relationship."

"Oh and you're any different? Your vagina must be looser than a seventy year old prostitute that's had eighteen babies."

"Not at the table!" Kushina said sharply, overhearing from her spot besides her husband. "Honestly, have some respect."

"You were just as foul mouthed once." Jiraiya spoke up. He had come out of his self imposed exile just to spend Christmas with his beloved godson and said godson's sexy boytoy. If he swung that way, he'd be all over that ass in a second. Yeah, he was an old pervert through and through. "I remember one particular time you cursed Minato for fifteen minutes straight after he was late for Naruto's birthday."

"I remember that as well!" Naruto piped, laughing at the reminder. "Man, was that funny!"

"It was not." Kushina said, frowning at her guilty looking husband.

"Let bygones be bygones." Iruka said. He was sitting besides Kakashi. The latter was flipping through one of his pornographic novels, somehow managing to be completely absorbed in the story but completely aware of what was transgressing around him. "I remember many times we all celebrated Naruto's birthday together." The teacher had always been particularly close to Naruto, almost like a second father/brother figure.

"I remember the time Naruto cut the cake and you told him to kiss the closest boy instead of the closest girl." Shikamaru drawled lazily, indicating to Iruka. "You knew he was gay, even back then."

"It was an accident!" Iruka said, embarrassed by his past blunder. "I knew no such thing!"

"And he kissed Gaara," Temari said. She had been present for that party, alongside her younger brother Kankuro. "As he was sitting right beside him, and then..." She gave a mocking look to Sasuke, ruthless even in her taunting. "Sasuke got all huffy and left early. I guess now we know why."

Laughter erupted around the table, and Sasuke barely refrained from storming off in a huff just like how he had at that eighth birthday party what seemed like so long ago.

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder consolingly, and the laughter got louder. Even Kakashi, the apathetic wonder, gave a small chuckle. If they had not been friends and close family, Sasuke would have gutted them all with his fork.

"If we're reminiscing, why don't we look back to the time Temari and Shikamaru were being all secretive about their relationship and we caught them making out at Gaara's eighteenth birthday party!" Kankuro said, eager to get one over on his harsh big sister. "I've never seen Temari abashed before. It was fucking priceless!"

"Language." Iruka chided habitually, ever the teacher.

"Shut up, puppet boy!" Temari whipped out one of her hand crafted fans and slapped her brother on the face. "Or I'll tie you up by some of those strings of yours!"

"Temari, Kankuro, enough." Gaara said in his husky voice, eyebrow-less face grave. "Stop disrupting lunch."

Lunch was huge, with dozens of dishes that catered to each guest's taste. Apparently, each guest had brought a few plates of food to add to the table, but the main cooking had been done by Kushina.

"Can you pass the salt, Neji?" Chōji finally spoke up. Ever since lunch had been served, he had been stuffing his face at a sickening rate. "Please?" Sasuke wished the gluttonous boy was closer, so he could clout him as well.

Neji adhered quietly, long hair swept away from his angled face. He was sat next to his cousin, watching the proceedings blankly.

Chōji poured the salt over his salmon, and munched noisily, more crumbs littering his chubby cheeks.

Karin inched away covertly, before almost tumbling out of her chair when her arm accidently brushed Suigetsu's.

Suigetsu cackled madly, and Jūgo settled for looking exasperated and shaking his head instead of turning into the second coming of the hulk. Sasuke sighed in relief at this, he was capable of calming Jūgo down, but he would rather not be occupied with stopping his impulses on a day that was supposed to be fun.

"Oh my god," Ino followed Karin's suit and lurched in her chair dangerously. "There is a bug in my salad!" She pointed a manicured fingernail at her plate dramatically, and then thinned her lips, rounding on Shino. "I know this is yours! Have you been carrying that bug catcher around with you again!?"

"No." Shino pulled up his long sleeve and displayed the magnitude of bugs that were resting there. "I would never think of confining these precious species."

Lunch was then cut short, and everyone hurriedly vacated the table. All but Tsunade, who had slumped, face down into her meal, after consuming an unhealthy amount of sake.

Lee never had the opportunity to make his speech, but made up for this by blabbering to Guy about the youthfulness of the celebration.

"Present time!" Kushina crowed.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to sit cross legged beside him under the Christmas tree, and Sasuke tried not to look uncomfortable by the crowding. All of the guests (even the hard Temari) had came baring gifts for the two, and now they were going to have to open every single one of them under scrutiny.

"I feel like Jesus." Naruto quipped.

The first present they unwrap is from Sakura, and it is a framed photograph of them as children. Naruto is delighted, and says so numerous times.

Ino's gift to Naruto is a snappy black designer jacket that she all but demands he wear, and Sasuke receives a flower vase that Ino crafted herself. He is offended by the insinuation that he is the more feminine out of the two, but does not say a word, preferring to vent to Naruto on their drive back home after the party.

Suigetsu gives them a set of kitchen knives he crafted and sharpened himself, and Naruto is disturbed with the caress Suigetsu gives each one before he hands them over. Sasuke is used to Suigetsu's love of sharp objects, and nods in thanks. At least now, he would have a decent weapon to threaten Naruto with.

Karin gives him a blue tie that she drools over, and Naruto receives a matching one in orange that she merely wrinkles her nose at.

Jūgo's present is wrapped with care, and Naruto feels bad when he rips through it. Inside is a crafting of a bird, and although Sasuke loves it, he thinks it's ugly.

Shino also gives a crafting, but of a firefly. Jūgo and he share appraising looks, and then begin to speak about their love for flying creatures.

Hinata's gifts are simple and thoughtful, a poster of Naruto's favourite band, and a cook book for Sasuke. Once more, he is offended that he is receiving the girly gifts.

Neji's gifts are as serious and clinical as he is. Two mature books on subjects that would put both of them to sleep, despite Sasuke being quite the genius.

The three Suna siblings give them a joint gift, a set of craft supplies.

Tenten's gift is an encyclopaedia of weapons that Naruto and Sasuke will fight over many times in the future.

Lee gives them an inspirational speech that has Naruto nodding off, and many of their guests shoving fingers in their ears.

Guy follows suit, and mentor and pupil end up singing Christmas carols together with tears streaming down their cheeks.

Chōji gives them a colossal box of chocolates that is opened and mysteriously half empty.

Shikamaru hands them two sleep caps that are used and most likely from his collection. He must have been too slothful to purchase them real gifts.

Tsunade is roused from her slumber and sleepily hands them a first aid book with instructions to learn how to 'fix themselves up' whenever they both have a brawl.

Jiraiya also hands them a book, but it is on sex positions and Naruto gets a nose bleed and waves it around without any hint of shame until Sasuke grabs it and tosses it into the fire.

Jiraiya later sneaks Naruto another copy, and he stashes it under the mattress of their bed.

Iruka gives Naruto and Sasuke a hug and some hand knitted scarves that he apparently took months to make.

Kakashi's eyes don't stray from his book when he gives them both a pat on the head as if they were still children, and two of Jiraiya's books, signed by the man himself. Those books are also thrown into the fire, but are not later replaced.

Kushina and Minato give them a small package that Naruto opens excitably. His parents always give them great gifts, and he is as happy as Sasuke is annoyed when he finds a small, silver camera that is sturdy and apparently unbreakable, yet still capable of capturing clear photographs.

It is charged and opened and Naruto snaps away as everyone poses and smiles (even Gaara and Neji, who do so at prompting from family members.)

"Where's Kiba?" The question comes from Sakura, and everyone looks around the room in surprise. Usually Kiba would be making loud, inappropriate jokes and generally annoying everyone who wasn't Naruto. However, he was strangely absent.

"He must have wandered off in all of the commotion." Sai says, and everyone jumps when they notice his presence.

"How long have you been here!?" Sakura asks. "You've been so quiet; we thought you disappeared after lunch..."

"I've been here the whole time." Sai gives a creepy grin and the whole room ripples with unease, excluding Shikamaru, who had no doubt noticed he was there long before anyone else. "Here is your present..."

It's a sketch of Naruto and Sasuke in an intimate position. When it becomes the third gift to be burned Sai smiles wider and goes back to his drawing.

Attention is refocused once more on Kiba, and when Temari eventually convinces Shikamaru to speak up he tells them that Kiba left just after Sakura had given them their first gift.

Just when Naruto is contemplating going out searching for him they hear the door open and the odd sound of scurrying.

"Is dog boy walking on all fours?" Ino asked curiously. She stood up from her seat on the lounge and peeked into the hallway. Suddenly, she gave a high pitched squeal. Sakura immediately rushed to her side and gave a squeal of her own. The other girls followed suit, and when even Temari gave a lower pitched decidedly un-feminine squeal, Sasuke became curious himself.

Before he could stand up, however, Kiba entered the room. The girls parted for him, and Sasuke saw it.

It being the most adorable creature he had ever seen.

It had wide, expressive eyes, fluffy fair fur and a tail that was tucked under its little legs in fear. Around its neck was a pure pink ribbon.

"Happy Christmas!" Kiba enthused. He bent down and unhooked the brown leash that had been clicked onto the ribbon.

As if sensing who her new owner was, the puppy scurried forward, clumsy paws making her slide a little. Instinctively, Sasuke opened his arms. The puppy rushed forward and began licking every inch of his skin. He giggled at the tickling sensation.

"A puppy?" Naruto voiced. "Seriously, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded with a mad grin. "My mother found her abandoned in a soaked cardboard box." There were coos of sympathy. "She'd been trying to find her an owner, and I thought you guys might like her, so..." He leant in the doorway smugly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Sasuke didn't reply, too taken with the new puppy. As a child, he had always yearned to have a pet, but his mother and father had always refused, saying animals made messes and were overall troublesome. He supposed he'd never even humoured the idea of having a pet when he moved out of home.

"Well, that gift totally outshines mine." Ino said good humouredly. "Who would've thought you were capable of such thoughtfulness."

Everyone sat speaking amongst themselves for a while, taking it in turns to pat the puppy, she lapped up the attention. Already though, it was quite obvious she adored Sasuke and she would always pad back over to him and collapse onto his lap when she got tired.

When night drew closer and the sky tinted darker the atmosphere changed drastically. The younger guests were becoming more animated, eager to have some alcohol and go out partying, whereas the elders were content to sit and watch their juniors interact.

If Tsunade hadn't guzzled most of the sake, Sasuke was sure the others would have all been nursing glasses themselves.

"What are you going to call her?" Karin asked, rubbing one of the puppy's soft ears. "She's so sweet..."

"I'm not sure." Sasuke admitted. He had been thinking for a while, but so far no inspiration had hit him yet. Every name his mind provided him with just didn't seem to fit. The puppy needed a name that not only represented her, but represented this day. It needed to be meaningful.

"What about Ramen?" Naruto suggested. "That's a pretty cool name."

"You are _not _naming my dog after noodles." Sasuke said coldly, cuddling the creature closer.

"Oh, so now it's _your _dog." Naruto said, emphasising the _your _needlessly. "If I remember correctly, Kiba said she was for both of us."

"I don't see you petting her." Sasuke said, his eyes as frosty as the air outside.

"More like fawning." Naruto snorted, eyeing the creature with newfound disdain.

"You're jealous." Sakura said incredulously, pink hair shaking alongside her shoulders as she laughed. "Oh Naruto, bless you..."

"I'm not jealous!" Naruto crossed his arms childishly. "I just don't see why the mutt gets special treatment!"

"She's not a mutt," Kiba said. "She's a purebred Golden Retriever. I'm surprised anyone would dump such an expensive breed. She's beautiful as well. She'd fetch a pretty penny."

"Why don't we sell her?" Naruto pitched. "More money for Tahiti..." He tried to tempt Sasuke.

The raven haired boy shook his head resolutely. "No. And I hope those bungalows do not have a no-pet policy, because I'm not leaving her behind." Usually, it took months of constant effort for the Uchiha to become even remotely attached to anyone, but he had forged a bond with the puppy so readily. It was somewhat disheartening to everyone in the room, who had had to persevere constantly to worm their way into Sasuke's life.

But they were happy, as well. Happy that Sasuke was happy. It was rare for him to smile so much in one day, especially genuinely.

"Why don't you call her princess?" Ino said. "She is Sasuke's little princess..."

Sasuke scowled in the direction of the blonde haired girl. "No. That doesn't suit her in the slightest."

Suggestions were tossed around the room, the most ludicrous being 'Balls' from Sai, who seemed incapable of not speaking about the male anatomy for one day.

Sasuke disregarded every name, and eventually they all fell silent again, trying to brainstorm any new names.

"Who wants some cocoa?" Minato walked into the room, balancing a huge kettle of the hot chocolate precariously. Beside him, Kushina was carrying a tray of mugs. "It's freshly made!"

Sasuke brightened, and looked back and forth between the hot chocolate and his new puppy, and nodded approvingly. "Cocoa." He said.

"What?" The question came from the room at large.

"Cocoa." He repeated, satisfied. "That's what I've decided her name will be." The puppy stirred slightly, and half-heartedly nibbled on one of Sasuke's fingers, as if agreeing.

"That somehow seems...perfect." Hinata said quietly, managing not to stutter.

"More like girly." Kiba criticised. "I never thought even you could be that prissy, Uchiha."

"I think it is fitting." Lee said, striking a pose. "Do you agree, Guy-Sensei?"

"Yes Lee, yes I do." Guy's white teeth glinted as he struck a similar pose.

"What about Pakkun?" Kakashi said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"That's the name of _your _dog." Iruka reminded, rolling his eyes.

"All in favour of Cocoa?" Sakura said democratically.

Most hands were raised, and she pounded one fist onto her hand in semblance of a gavel.

"Hey," Naruto objected, mouth agape in indignity. "You turn down ramen, because it's a food, only to name the mutt after a _beverage?_"

"She's not a mutt. And yes, I like it."

"You are such a fucking hypocrite, Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were passed around like parcels at the end of the early party, and everyone took it in turns squeezing them and giving them well wishes for Christmas and New Years. They would be sorely missed, and Naruto felt teary as he said his farewells.

Sasuke stood beside him uncaringly, consumed by his task of stroking every inch of the slumbering puppy in his arms. When all was said and done, and Naruto had been kissed numerous times by his mother, the two braved the snow outside, and all but ran to their parked car.

During the drive home, Naruto's attempts at conversation were met with vague humming as he was ignored in favour of the new puppy. "Are you planning to take her with us?" Naruto blurted, not taking his eyes off of the slippery road. "Your parents live on a farm and everything, but they do hate animals..."

"They can deal with it." Sasuke said, not nervous in the slightest. "They'll just be glad we're there."

"That _you're _there." Naruto grumbled. "I'm sure they'll be happier to see that mutt then they will be to set eyes on me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sasuke said. "Of course they'll be pleased to see you."

"I doubt it."

"Don't." Sasuke's eyes finally strayed from Cocoa and he leant over and kissed his boyfriend hard on the cheek. "You know I love you, and that nothing will ever change that, not our disagreements, not our fights, not my family, and not even Cocoa."

"I love you so much, babe."

* * *

**So...*peeks out from behind fingers* What do you think? This is really just an introductory chapter, and the next one is when the Twelve Days of Terror will commence!**

**If anyone is wondering why I added Cocoa, it's because the idea of Naruto and Sasuke owning a puppy makes me melt. And Tahiti? I closed my eyes and pointed to a random spot on a map. At first it was the Indian Ocean, but I didn't think that would work out... **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I hope you derived some form of pleasure from this.**

**Have a nice day or night, wherever you are!**


	2. First Day of Christmas

**Hello to any random readers! I decided to post this today because some of you guys reviewed/faved and followed! That makes me really happy. Especially reviews. This chapter isn't nearly as long as the last, but if you guys want, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would totally be NaruSasu. **

Chapter 1

First Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, _

_My true love introduced to me,_

_His Douchebag Brother Itachi._

* * *

"Pull over, pull over!" Sasuke shouted, grasping onto the arm rest with a deathly grip. "Pull over, NOW!"

Naruto put his foot on the breaks, and the car came to a shrieking halt. Sasuke managed to shakily open the car door and escape into the snow. He hauled Cocoa out along with him, and sighed in relief when the puppy stopped whimpering and released her bladder onto the pure white snow.

Naruto crinkled his nose in disgust, realizing he would have been cleaning that mess off of his upholstery if he hadn't stopped the car on time. "Disgusting..."

"Good girl." Sasuke praised. When he had received the puppy, he had nearly forgotten the work that would come with training her. Luckily, she was rather obedient by nature.

Naruto would protest against this, because no matter how many times he would command her to do anything, she would merely turn her back on him and seek out Sasuke instead.

The puppy shivered lightly in the snow, and Sasuke placed her back in the car. The cage that Naruto had rose early just to purchase that morning sat open and empty, as Sasuke was unable to resist her whines and eventually had to let her out.

The raven haired man settled down once more, the puppy drifting back off to sleep before Naruto had even turned on the ignition. "That was close."

Naruto eyed Sasuke gloomily. He had purple bags under his eyes. He had been driving for seven hours straight, with no breaks in between. "Tell me again why we aren't using those first class plane tickets that Itachi sent us in the mail?" Naruto was bitter. He could have been reclining in a comfortable chair with a glass of sake right now, instead of driving along a dangerously icy road in a car that had rusty breaks and that's heating spluttered constantly.

"Why in the hell did your parents have to move so far away?" Naruto asked. His throat was croaky and parched. "And into the country, no less..."

"Because they had lived in Konoha all of their lives and wanted to relocate somewhere less crowded." Sasuke told him patiently. "Stop complaining. The sooner we get there the sooner you can get some rest. So speed up."

"The law abiding Uchiha wants me to drive over the speed limit?" Naruto made a show of widening his eyes in mock shock. "I never..."

"I can drive if you want." Sasuke ignored his juvenile remarks. "You should rest your eyes."

"I'm fine." Naruto reassured, stifling a yawn that showed otherwise. "Just a little sleepy..."

"I don't want us to be in a car accident." Sasuke said. "That would be unfortunate in the extreme."

Naruto yawned, jaw stretching wide like a lion about to roar. "It's okay. I can manage."

Four hours, two near car collisions, and two puddles of puppy urine later, Naruto's old beat up car rolled up to the huge Uchiha estate. He had visited twice before with Sasuke, and the restoration seemed to be progressing well. Apparently, the property had once been uninhabitable, and the large, white home had been crumbling with decay.

Now, it had a charming, simplistic air despite the obvious wealth and modernity. There were many gorgeous gardens and flowing fountains, and Naruto knew there were concealed horse stables as well. "Did I tell you Mother had a chicken coop made?" Sasuke asked, slipping from the car. His face was lit up as bright as a Christmas tree, and he was all but trembling from excitement. "So the maid can cook us fresh eggs!"

"They hired a new maid?" Naruto asked, and he was only half listening. His heart had begun to thud, his palms were clammy and sweaty, and he was nervous. It was like his first date with Sasuke all over again. Although he had matured, in the face of Sasuke's family, he still felt like that awkward, bumbling teen who was absolutely petrified of the prospect of spending any alone time with Itachi.

"Yes. Since Mother has been preoccupied with other projects, it was much more convenient for her and father to hire one. Her name is Lily, apparently she's lovely." Sasuke chattered gleefully as he clicked Cocoa's leash onto the festive green and red collar Naruto had also purchased early that morning.

Cocoa sat obediently at his heels, looking up at him with complete adoration in her gaze. Sasuke dropped a kiss on her fluffy crown, and Naruto snapped a photo with his iPhone so quickly that Sasuke hadn't noticed. That was definitely being sent out to his contact list.

_A little revenge since Sasuke basically forced me to come here._

Naruto lumbered over to the boot of their car, moving slow to delay the inevitable. "I'll just get our bags out-"

"Leave them. We can fetch them after we all get reacquainted." Sasuke walked ahead, Cocoa trotting alongside at his heels. Naruto dragged his feet along behind him, and was thankful that the Uchiha estate was so damn needlessly big, because he could think over his strategy more carefully.

His strategy of surviving the holidays, so far it consisted of: Don't incite Itachi's ire (that would be hard, considering Itachi hated his guts) Do not accidently insult anyone (Because apparently everyone liked Mikoto's sense of extravagant fashion) And most importantly: Don't ruin Christmas for Sasuke.

Because Kushina was right, Sasuke deserved to spend Christmas with his parents, and if it wasn't enjoyable, then it would be a waste of effort on Naruto's behalf.

They finally arrived on the doorstep. Sasuke rang the doorbell. It tolled musically, and Naruto tried to even his breathing. It took a full minute before the door opened, and when it did, it was the assumed maid who peeked out.

_Well, that was anticlimactic. _

The maid was elderly, with skin that seemed much too large for her face. She gave a wrinkled smile when she saw them, but her eyes were far from welcoming.

_That's just great, an old bag._

"I assume you are Sasuke?" Her voice was reedy. "I was informed you would be arriving today. Don't answer," She said when Sasuke opened his mouth. "You have the Uchiha looks."

"Um...thank you?" Sasuke blinked. "Can we be admitted now?"

"Of course you may." The elderly woman stepped aside, and her old hazel eyes narrowed in on Cocoa. "I'll see what I can do about..._that._ Madame Mikoto and Master Fukagu do not condone animals inside the household."

"Let me speak with them." Sasuke said. "Until then, do not touch her."

"As you wish..." Her steps were small and narrow, and Naruto wondered how she managed to clean the entire Uchiha household unaided. "Right this way..."

They were led through halls that smelt heavily of flowers and that were cleaned and perfect. The floors were polished, and Cocoa's paws left behind slight smudges of dirt. The maid clicked her tongue at this, but otherwise remained silent.

The lounge they entered was illustrious and so white it temporarily blinded Naruto and Sasuke. The floors were marble, the walls were as pure as freshly formed snow, and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling only reflected the overall whiteness of the room. There were some photographs that lined the walls, and they were all family portraits, in which the inhabitants of them were looking serious and refrained.

It was a world away from Naruto's home. He missed it already.

"Sasuke," A lilting voice said. Mikoto stood up from her poised perch on the lounge. She was a gracious and elegant woman, with a face that had aged well and black hair that had yet to grow any gray hairs. She was wearing a sweeping white gown that blended in to her overall surroundings.

Although he had protested at first, he was glad both he and Sasuke were wearing dress shirts and slacks.

"I'm so pleased to see you." Mikoto all but floated over to them, and Naruto compared her to an angel. She took Sasuke's face in her skinny hands, and kissed both of his cheeks softly. "I've missed you so very much."

"I have as well." Sasuke said this quietly, and his voice was higher than usual.

_Man. He really has missed her. He never usually admits to things like that, just shuffles back a little and gives a grunt. _

Mother and son gazed into identical coloured eyes, and Naruto coughed pointedly. He was never up for being ignored. "Nice to see you Mikoto, I mean, Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto regarded him blankly. She repeated what she had done with Sasuke, but it was hesitant and Naruto could tell she was only doing it for appearances sake. "I return the sentiment."

"My mother sends her regards." Naruto said awkwardly, feeling obliged to continue on the conversation. He hated silences, but unfortunately, the Uchiha's didn't.

"And who is this?" Mikoto peered downwards at Cocoa. The puppy was sniffing the hem of Mikoto's dress curiously. "I wasn't aware you had a dog, Sasuke."

"She was a gift." Sasuke tugged on Coca's leash, bringing her closer. "I hope you can open your home to her."

"Of course," Mikoto touched Sasuke's face gently. "It is your home as well, my son."

Naruto resisted the urge to stick his finger down his throat and fake gag.

_These Uchiha's are so weird and restricted._

Naruto and Sasuke looked around the room, seeking out the other two members of the Uchiha family.

"Your father got a little caught up at work," Mikoto explained. "And Itachi won't be home until dinner is served. He arrived a few days ago, and I believe he may have gone shopping."

_Damn it. _

Naruto inwardly growled. Meeting the Uchiha's was like ripping off a bandaid, it was best to do it fast with no delays.

"I'll leave you to settle in, shall I?" Mikoto said. "Lillian will show you your rooms-"

"Pardon me?" Sasuke interrupted, in his politest way. "Did you just say rooms, as in, plural?"

Mikoto looked uncomfortable, and no doubt the rooming preparations had not been her idea. "Itachi thought it would be more...appropriate if you stayed in the room next to his."

"And where would Naruto sleep?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto was dismayed. Was the other man seriously considering this ridiculous accommodation?

"In one of the barns, I presume." Mikoto responded, and a small smile was curling at her lips. "We haven't got the space..."

"Don't be silly, Mother." Sasuke laughed, misunderstood. He believed it all to be a joke. "You have lots of spare rooms. Come on Naruto, let's go get settled." He grabbed the taller man's hand.

"Sasuke, I think your mother really means it." Naruto said under his breath.

"Of course she doesn't. You're my boyfriend." Sasuke scoffed. "Let's go." When Sasuke turned his back, Mikoto gave Naruto a severe look, and he gulped.

_Not a very warm reception. _

Their room was huge, with a luxury en suite and a bed that could easily hold at least seven people with room to move around. Naruto had hauled up their suitcases whilst Sasuke had shown Cocoa around, pointing to this and that and speaking in a firm but kind undertone that had the dog wagging her tail.

"Here." Naruto huffed from exertion. "Fuck, do you have bricks in this thing?"

Sasuke tackled Naruto onto the bed in response.

"It's lucky you're so light." Naruto looked up at his sneaky boyfriend with a sexy smirk. "Otherwise you would have winded me."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and nuzzled him. He smelt of something woodsy and manly and something strictly _Naruto_. "Isn't it nice to be here?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's flesh. "I don't know why you made such a fuss. Mother was so happy to see us. She even gave you a kiss."

"Yeah, I don't know why I doubted you..." Naruto lied. "You're always right, babe." Naruto switched their positions, but when he touched his lips to Sasuke, Sasuke rolled out from under him.

"We can't." He ran a hand through his tousled tresses. "Not here. Not now."

Naruto pouted. "Why?"

"It's just wrong." Sasuke stated. Cocoa pawed at Sasuke, and he obligingly lifted her up. "You've been so well behaved today, Cocoa."

Naruto inwardly cursed Kiba for giving them that damn dog.

* * *

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in." Sasuke called. He was sitting on the carpet, rubbing Cocoa's stomach. Naruto and he had been in the bedroom for a good two hours, conversing about what Christmas presents they needed to buy their friends and family.

Lillian ducked her head inside. She was wearing a hair net, and her hands were dusted with flour from her cooking. "Your brother should be home any minute now, Sasuke."

Sasuke bolted from the room, and Cocoa ran after him. For the first time in many months, he was going to see his big brother again!

Naruto followed him at a much more subdued pace. He was suffering from near crippling anxiety. And the worst thing was...Sasuke didn't notice.

It may have been unfair of him, but he wished Sasuke could have at least shared some of his worry.

However the other man was bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting in the lobby for his older brother to return home.

Sasuke could barely contain his excitement, and when the doorknob finally turned two torturous minutes later, he regained the persona he always adapted around Itachi. The little brother who hung on his older brother's every word.

Although it wasn't really a persona, more like a part of his personality. You behaved differently around different people.

Itachi barely had time to survey what was in front of him before his arms were filled with his younger, smaller brother. "Sasuke..." He breathed in surprise, returning the fierce embrace. "You're here..."

Itachi hadn't changed much, Naruto thought. He was still tall, around the same height as himself, and he was still handsome in a devilish, tired sort of way. He still wore all black, and his eyes still became gentle when he was confronted with his precious baby brother.

"I missed you, big brother." Sasuke said, and Naruto was horrified when his voice cracked. Had Sasuke truly been pining for his family that much? He felt like scum.

"Big brother missed you as well." Itachi gripped Sasuke's arms and pushed him back slightly, looking him up and down critically. "You've lost some weight, and you look tired. Was your flight delayed?"

Sasuke shuffled a little sheepishly, and Naruto rubbed his eyes, wondering if the mirage (because surely it was a mirage, sheepish Sasuke, seriously?) would disappear.

Sasuke didn't disappear, and he continued to shuffle, antsy. "I'm really sorry, but we didn't use your tickets."

"Why not?" Itachi's cool eyes fell on Naruto sharply, as if he was the root of all evil in the world, and the source of all of Sasuke's troubles.

Okay, he may have been half of the source of Sasuke's troubles, but that wasn't the point.

Sasuke didn't get the chance to answer, as the energetic puppy beside him began to chew on Itachi's designer leather shoes. Her little teeth made indentations in the material, and Sasuke looked horrified on her behalf. "Cocoa, no..." He reprimanded, pulling her away. "You don't chew."

"A dog." Itachi said this, unsurprised. "You always loved animals. Although I always expected you to purchase a cat...you did so love chasing them down whenever we encountered them."

Sasuke blushed. "Itachi..."

"Sasuke..." Itachi jabbed his brother on the forehead with a long index finger. "Why don't we go catch up? I'm sure Lillian and Mother are almost finished cooking dinner."

"Okay!" Sasuke beamed. He stepped back, and when Itachi strode forward he followed. Naruto rolled his eyes, annoyed at the lack of greeting. Before he could take one step forward, however, Itachi turned back around, face emotionless but eyes burning.

"Naruto, will you do me a favour?"

"Um...yes?" Naruto was confused.

Itachi reached into his pocket, and tossed Naruto a set of keys. "I have some shopping bags in the car. Lillian has feeble strength, would you mind helping me out whilst I speak with Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned darkly, prepared to throw them back in Itachi's face. He wasn't a footman, he was Sasuke's boyfriend, and he should be treated with dignity.

Sasuke turned around, and his face was pleading.

Naruto deflated, clenched his teeth, and gave a short nod. "Yeah, fine."

Itachi smirked, and it was small and gone within a second. Sasuke didn't even notice. "Thank you." With that, Itachi continued forwards, and Sasuke hurried along, eyes wide and ears open as he watched and listened to his brother.

Cocoa looked sad, and snuffled on Naruto's leg. Naruto bent down and petted her head. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Tell me honestly Sasuke, how are you?"

Sasuke started at the question. Not because it was unexpected, but because of how Itachi said it. He said it worriedly, with soft eyes. "I'm well." Sasuke replied. "How are you?"

"Don't write me off like that." Itachi said, and this time his eyes weren't soft, they were stern. "You haven't visited me for months."

"That goes both ways, you know." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You could always visit me."

"I don't wish to argue." Itachi picked up his glass of water, and sipped from it. "I worry for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms. He had never been able to stay annoyed at his brother for long. "I'm grown up now, Itachi. I can handle myself." He sighed, trying to open up a little more. "I have a home, a job, and a boyfriend who loves me." He smiled at this. "I'm happy."

"But are you truly?" Itachi leant forward from his seat adjacent, and analysed Sasuke. The two were in a dark color schemed room with burgundy lounges and cherry wood surfaces. "You always wanted so much more as a child."

Sasuke heaved another sigh. "Those were just improbable childhood dreams, Itachi."

"Nothing is improbable for you." Itachi said this strongly, with conviction. "You're smart Sasuke, and you're talented. You deserve so much more than this."

"And what is _this_?" White hot anger licked at Sasuke's insides. "What do you mean?"

Itachi gestured to him, palms open. "Your situation."

"What about it?"

"Do I really need to spell it out to you?" Itachi did not grow angry or frustrated, merely weary when Sasuke was being difficult. "You're twenty two, young, intelligent and with a world of potential that is being wasted."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was speechless.

"I know you have a tendency to disregard what others say, but try to see where I' am coming from. You work at a restaurant, Sasuke, a restaurant. Not as a chef, not as a manager but as a waiter. I'm not condemning that as a job choice, because it is a job, and even the smallest job is important in the scheme of things. However, you could go further than that, and-" He held up a silencing hand when Sasuke went to protest. "-You can tell me numerous times that you're content, but I know you, Sasuke Uchiha, and I know that you want more."

Sasuke stared at the floor, hoping it would swallow him up and he wouldn't have to listen to any of this.

"You've always wanted more, and you will continue to want more, because you are greedy and you are power hungry and you are my competitive little brother who wants to go far in life and achieve his goals." Itachi inhaled deeply, he had been speaking fast. "I know you want a career, something challenging."

"You think being a waiter isn't challenging?" Sasuke snorted. "You try having some pervert get handsy with you and fondling your butt. Not to mention handling the customer's complaints."

"Quiet." Itachi hushed. "Allow me to finish."

Sasuke put a finger over his lips, and then blushed at his foolishness. He had done the same thing many times as a child when Itachi had instructed him to be silent.

"Good boy." Itachi chuckled. "As I was saying, up until around the time you started dating Naruto, you had your entire future mapped out. You were prepared to do whatever it took to become a businessman. What happened?"

_I fell in love._

Sasuke wanted to say. But he knew how cliché that would sound, so he said nothing.

"I know you told Mother and Father you wanted to forge your own path, but we had always assumed you'd become a lawyer or work at the police station with Father like how you had wanted when you were very young."

"Is it such a big deal? Does it really matter if I'm happy?"

"You aren't satisfied. I can tell." Itachi persisted. "Not completely."

Sasuke began to question himself. Was he missing out on something? Deep down, did he want more?

"I have a proposition to make." Itachi adopted a professional demeanour, straightening and putting his fingers in a steeple. "Come work for the company that employs me."

"Can you really offer jobs without consulting your boss?" Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow.

"You know that this company is...different." Itachi finally settled on the word. "I'm really my own boss, and I control a significant portion of the company."

"Even if I did work for you," Sasuke humoured his brother. "You still wouldn't tell me what Akatsuki does, would you?"

"No." Itachi cracked a smile. "It would be classified, even then."

"How typical of you to join the most elusive and secretive company in the entire world." Sasuke said, amused. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"It would be you and me, working side by side." Itachi tried. "Just like how you dreamed as a child."

"But I'm not a child." Sasuke reminded. "And you're stationed far from Konoha, I would have to sacrifice – well – my entire life..." The mere concept was dizzying to Sasuke. "I just couldn't, Itachi. It's unfathomable."

"That's just what you think right now." Itachi was being uncharacteristically pushy. "At least take the time to consider it. You're spending, eleven is it?"

"Yes."

"Days here after today...think about my offer and give me your answer by the end of the holidays, and make sure you consider this from all possible angles." Itachi bossed. "Enough business for now, tell me more about that perverted man that fondled you. Do you have his name, or any details that would allow me to track him down?"

Sasuke relaxed. There was his overprotective big brother Itachi.

* * *

When Sasuke finally returned from his private talk with Itachi, Naruto had set Itachi's shopping bags in the lobby, and ignored Cocoa when she had begun gnawing on what looked like a frame of some kind.

Sasuke looked a little stressed when he entered the kitchen, and gravitated to Naruto's side instantly. "Sorry about that, brother chat and all..."

"Don't fret." Naruto went to pull Sasuke into his lap, but then thought better of it. He just couldn't instigate any affection when Itachi was watching him levelly and Mikoto was placing utensils on the huge, mahogany table that he was sitting at.

The kitchen was very traditionally country, peaches and cream, with wide windows that sat opened in summer and curtained with lace in winter.

"This looks good." Sasuke eyed the dishes set on the table. It was a roast, with baked vegetables and potatoes, an obviously country meal.

"I'm starving." Naruto seconded. "When can we dig in and get our grub on?"

"Our what?" Mikoto cocked her head, looking much less cuter than Cocoa when the dog performed the same act. "What does he mean by that?" She asked Sasuke.

"He means to say, that he cannot wait to consume the food at an enthusiastic pace." Sasuke explained. "Father sure is late tonight..." The clock on the microwave was nearing eight, and although a regular police officer may usually be the victim of spasmodic working hours, Fugaku was the chief, and had certain immunity to such things. "I hope he's not going to be delayed for much longer."

Luckily, the sound of the door banging open was heard just as Sasuke finished his sentence. Mikoto quickly untied the apron she had fastened about her waist and fixed the flairs in her dress. Sasuke had once told him that Fugaku did not like Mikoto to occupy herself with such menial things like cooking and cleaning now that it was no longer necessary to do.

She walked off into the hallway, and returned ten minutes later with Fukagu. The man had obviously recently showered, as his hair was still dripping slightly.

_He must have had a rough day._

Although he had to wait whilst sniffing the tantalizing scent of food, Naruto was glad the man was not dressed in his police uniform. That only made him seem more intimidating, despite the fact that he was rather stout and the creases under his eyes were only more pronounced now that he was getting older.

"Father," Sasuke hugged his father hesitantly, and he was relieved when Fugaku stiffly returned the hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Likewise, my son." Fugaku said, his voice still as crude as his face. "I apologise for keeping everyone waiting, there was an incident at the station, and it took a while to straighten out." Fugaku said no more on the matter, and sat at the head of the table, Itachi on his right, and Mikoto to his left.

Naruto had made the decision to sit next to Mikoto opposed to Itachi.

The din of scraping utensils and light, mundane conversation was heard, and Sasuke talked most of the time, telling his family about what had been transgressing in his life since he had last spoken to them.

Naruto was quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and he was relieved when it ended and he and Sasuke were able to escape to their rooms.

Well, Sasuke didn't see it as escaping, but Naruto did. He had been sweating under Itachi's glowers. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Naruto said, pulling off his slacks and blouse. "It's been a big day."

"I think I'll do the same." Sasuke responded. He had changed into a pair of dark blue pyjama pants and a plain black t-shirt. Usually, he would sleep in only his boxes, but in his family home it felt somehow wrong and perverse.

Sasuke exited the room, wandering off to tend to Cocoa and say goodnight to his family. Naruto lay prone and allowed himself to meditate.

_One day down, eleven more to go._

* * *

**Okay...so the Uchiha's aren't overly fond of Naruto. I wonder if he'll be able to change their outlook...**

**I hope you guys derived some form of pleasure from this, and it lived up to any expectations you may have had. If not, I'm sorry. Please point out any errors I may have made. **

**Thank you very much to everyone who spent their time reading this, and an especially big thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed! It really depends, but I might update tomorrow. If you would like. ^_^**


	3. Second Day of Christmas

**Hello to any random (and not so random) readers! This is chapter two of Twelve Days of Terror (obviously) and first off, I'd like to say THANK YOU. I capitalized that to express how grateful I' am for the reviews/faves and follows. Reviews make me really happy and I appreciate it greatly when you guys leave me one. I love reading what you guys think of the chapters, and especially what you think of the characters. The compliments are nice as well, so thanks for all of that, guys. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, so many of my favourite characters wouldn't kick the bucket. **

Chapter 2

Second Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me, _

_Two Disapproving Parents,_

_And His Douchebag Brother Itachi._

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of a noisy rooster, who refused to stop its incessant crowing until everyone had been roused from their slumber.

Sasuke rose easier. He had taken Cocoa outside seven times during the night to let her do her 'business.' The last thing he wanted was to give Lillian an excuse to hate them by having her clean up puppy mess.

He had set up Cocoa's food and water dishes after he had bid his family goodnight the night previous, and the dog now lapped from her water bowl as he idly made conversation with Lillian, who for the most part wheezed.

"Is Mother awake?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head as water sloshed over the side of the dish. Did the dog even get any in her mouth? "I have yet to see her this morning."

"Usually around this time she is tending to the farm animals." Lillian said, as she flipped a sizeable pancake.

"Mother tends to the animals herself?" Sasuke was a little surprised. He knew Mikoto was not afraid of hard work, and that she was a perfectly capable woman, but it was a little hard for him to picture her getting her hands dirty like that.

_Maybe she's learnt to like animals. That would explain why she didn't make a fuss when she saw Cocoa._

It was a positive development.

"Well yes." Lillian said. "Do you expect me to hobble around and perform those types of chores?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"You young, rich folk are so spoilt." She said, and Sasuke got the impression she may have been going a little senile and she didn't know he could actually hear her. "Never done a real days work in your life."

"I'm not like that." Sasuke told her, thoroughly pissed off. "And neither are my parents. They've worked hard and tirelessly to be where they are now. It's the same with Itachi, so, I would appreciate it if you were not so presumptuous."

"You come from old money." Lillian grumbled.

There was a noisy clang, and Sasuke saw Cocoa trying to chew through a spatula. "How did you get a hold of that?" Sasuke grabbed it and put it on the bench, drool dripping from it. "You need some toys." He decided. "How far is the closest shopping centre?"

"Not far. You would have noticed it when you drove here yesterday." Lillian said.

Sasuke could not recall seeing a shopping centre close by. The last one he had seen was at least an hour's drive away. "I only saw one, and it was an hour away from here. Are you certain there is not one nearer?"

"No. I usually have the groceries and general supplies delivered." Lillian carefully slipped the pancake onto a rapidly filling plate, before pouring some more homemade batter into the expensive and expansive pan. "I'm afraid you'll have to go a little out of your way."

Sasuke grimaced. If only Naruto had had the sense to buy Cocoa a chew toy or a tennis ball the day previous...

_It would have been simple if my parents still lived in Konoha. I would have been able to just take one from our private tennis court. _

"I guess it can't be helped." Sasuke picked Cocoa up and snuggled her. "I can't let her wait any longer. Puppies are supposed to play."

"You just make sure that that mongrel minds me." Lillian said gruffly. "I'm not against giving it a nice kick if it ventures too close..."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at her back. "Whatever."

"That's a Sasuke reply." A sleepy voice said. Sasuke turned, and saw Naruto, clad only in his orange fox printed boxes, leaning in the doorway. "You've been so talkative lately."

At the new voice, Lillian turned around, and promptly dropped the sizzling pan with a horrified expression. "My goodness, how unseemly!"

"What?" Naruto still had crust imbedded in his eyes, and he had his hands down his pants, having a nice, public scratch. "What's unseemly?"

Lillian spluttered, indicating her flour coated hands at Naruto's half naked form. "That is just...improper!"

Naruto looked down, not understanding. "What?"

"Naruto," Sasuke pinched his nose. "Go put some clothes on."

"It's too early in the morning for clothes." Naruto yawned, trying to abate the heavy feeling in his jaw. "Why the hell does your family have a fucking rooster, Sasuke? It's six in the morning..."

"Will you stop scratching your balls?" Sasuke hissed to his half-asleep boyfriend. "We aren't at home here!"

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible in reply.

Just when Sasuke thought things couldn't get any more awkward (because seriously, Naruto was scratching his freaking genitals in Sasuke's family's kitchen, in front of their hired staff, no less) Fugaku strode through the door, already clothed in his uniform.

He did a double take when he saw Naruto, and gaped soundlessly for a moment, before continuing on to the table, a slight tightness of his mouth the only indication he was displeased. "Mr. Uchiha." Lillian poured Fugaku a cup of fresh black coffee, before placing it in front of him with a slight bow. She lingered until he took a sip. "Is it to your liking?"

_Oh, so when she's around Mother and Father she's easygoing and respectful, but when she's alone with Naruto and I, she's a bitch._

"Acceptable." Fugaku said, continuing to take draughts.

"Will you be taking breakfast this morning, sir?"

"Salmon and bread."

"Yes sir." Lillian hastened to get back to her work station.

Naruto finally pulled his hands from his boxers. "Um, good morning, Mr. Uchiha..." He sounded nervous, Sasuke noticed.

Fugaku didn't respond.

Sasuke sighed. It was too early in the morning for his father to start being an asshole. "Father, Naruto just spoke to you."

"Did he?" Fugaku didn't even pretend to act abashed. "Good morning, Naruto." He went back to drinking his coffee in silence.

"Father..." Sasuke scolded half heartedly. He sighed, deeming his father a lost cause and instead looked to Naruto apologetically. "Cocoa doesn't have any toys. I'm going to drive to the shopping centre to buy some."

"Cool with me." Naruto shrugged, but gave a huge smile. "I'll just go get dressed."

_Is it just me or is he really...overeager?_

Sasuke looked back and forth, between his Father, and Naruto.

_They can't stand each other. _

Suddenly Sasuke was furious. Furious with his father for not even trying to get along with Naruto, and furious at Naruto for not telling him how anxious he had been feeling.

_Why is it so hard for them to play nice? Itachi is one thing, he's always been overprotective of me, but Father as well? Is Mother like this also? Why have I never noticed?_

Sasuke felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

_That's it. I'm not going to let my Christmas be ruined by these fools. We are all going to get along and have the best fucking Christmas ever._

"Actually," Sasuke decided quickly. "I'll go on my own. I was thinking of doing some Christmas shopping. Get some of those gifts we talked about last night..."

"I can come with you." Naruto insisted. "It'll be better if I'm there to help."

_You're not getting out of this one, Naruto. I'm tying two stubborn mules to the same cart._

"You should catch up with Father." Sasuke said. "You can leave for work any time, can't you, Father?"

"Actually, Sasuke-"

"Good morning!" Mikoto entered the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly collected eggs. "It's a lovely day outside. The snow is picturesque. We should go for a stroll."

"That's a great idea." Sasuke piped. "I'm going shopping, and Naruto will no doubt be bored. You three should go for a walk together."

Mikoto's face dropped. "I suppose..."

"And you can take Cocoa with you." Sasuke bobbed, and the dog in his arms gave a short bark.

The three 'mules' stared at Sasuke, deadpan.

_I'm not folding on this._

Sasuke turned on his heel, and walked to the lobby. From the closest cupboard, he pulled out the same black scarf Iruka had knitted him and wrapped it around his neck. Naruto followed him out, looking desperate. "Sasuke-"

"I don't want to hear it." Sasuke spat, adjusting his hat. "If you three are determined to avoid each other, then I'll force you together until you all learn to like each other."

"You can't make people like each other." Naruto argued.

"Oh really?" Sasuke questioned wryly. "You made me like you."

"That was different; I wasn't trying so hard to get your approval..."

"Well, don't try so hard." Sasuke placed Cocoa down. "There isn't any logical reason for either of them to dislike you. Just be natural. Remember, that's the Naruto I liked. I'll be back in a few hours, and if you don't go for that walk, I'll know."

"Sasuke-"

"Goodbye." Sasuke spoke over Naruto, with finality. "And make sure you don't leave Cocoa outside for too long. She'll freeze."

"Then she'll be frozen, like your heart..." Naruto mumbled petulantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and slipped outside into the snow. When he made it to Naruto's car, he hit his head on the steering wheel three times before he finally drove off, ignoring that feeling that told him he should go back and intervene before something went terribly wrong.

Naruto watched as Sasuke drove away with mounting dread. He was with Sasuke's parents, alone. The hairs rose on the back of his neck as he walked slowly back into the kitchen. Mikoto had joined her husband at the table, and their whispering stopped when Naruto stepped inside the room.

"So..." Naruto trailed off awkwardly. "When do you guys want to go for that walk?"

Mikoto sighed. "I suppose after breakfast."

Breakfast was a silent affair.

Naruto tried not to chew too loudly, but his mouth smacking still seemed to reverberate around the cavernous kitchen. Breakfast was, at least, very tasty, and he felt calmer now that he had a full stomach.

Itachi had arrived midway through breakfast, but had only snagged himself a piece of fruit before striding out the door. Apparently, he had some 'business' to attend to. Whatever that meant...

Mikoto and Fugaku rose from the table as one. Fukagu's countenance was stony, but Mikoto was attempting to smile weakly.

Naruto knew that Mikoto didn't dislike him as a person. She was a kind, loving woman, who had been friends with Kushina before he and Sasuke were even born. She just didn't think he was good for Sasuke, for what reason he didn't know.

The three of them walked throughout the huge property in silence, the sloshing of their boots and the braying of horses the only noise that was heard.

Naruto would have enjoyed the walk, if not for the tense atmosphere. There were many new additions to the farm. There was a pen of fat pigs, a few sheep with lambs, one dairy cow, one buck, and of course, the horses and chickens.

Naruto had never imagined the sophisticated family would become such...country bumpkins.

Eventually, the three stopped in front of the horse stables, puffed out from walking for so long. Fugaku was checking his watch periodically, and although Mikoto had been smiling, she was now wearing an apathetic expression that Sasuke himself donned very often.

"Do you like it here?" Naruto blurted clumsily. "I mean, not out here, here. But do you like living on a farm?"

"It's a nice change." Mikoto said airily. "It was difficult to adjust to at first."

"Why did you move?" Naruto didn't know whether he wanted to hear the answer or not.

_Was it because of me?_

"It was just...time." Mikoto said. It was a poor lie. "Sasuke is an adult now, and it was time we started expanding our horizons"

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Naruto said, in a small voice. "You didn't like seeing Sasuke and I together."

Mikoto's head turned to him fast, and her expression was shocked.

_I was right._

Naruto thought miserably.

"Please, don't pull such a sad face." Mikoto said, and her own face turned apologetic. "Of course that wasn't it."

"Don't lie." Fugaku barked unexpectedly, finally adding his two cents. "That was exactly the reason."

"Fugaku..." Mikoto said, softy scolding.

"Don't act like this is some big revelation." Fugaku looked at Naruto, face twisted. "You know how we all feel about you, boy."

"But what have I done wrong? Why do you hate me so much? Tell me, please." Naruto pleaded.

"We don't hate you-"

"Yes we do."

Mikoto sent a glare to her husband. A Sasuke glare.

_He inherited so much from her._

"Naruto, my dear," She fumbled for the right words. "We just, well...we never expected that Sasuke would fall in love with you."

"Either did I," Naruto had been quite surprised when he had landed the Uchiha. "But he did. Can't you just accept that?" Naruto was all but begging, and his eyes had gone as wide as Cocoa's.

"No." Fugaku said fixedly.

"Ignore him." Mikoto instructed, suddenly looking years older.

"Why are you dancing around the issue?" Fugaku growled. "I can't stand this..." He marched off, his boots crunching in the fresh snow.

"Excuse him, please." Mikoto collapsed onto the closest hay stack, her purple coat damp. "He's never been very good at handling his emotions..."

"It must run in the family."

Mikoto gave a tinkling laugh. It sounded like bells. "I'm sure it does."

Naruto joined her on the haystack. "Can you please tell me what I need to do to make you guys like me?"

"It's not something you can make happen."

_Ha. I told you so, Sasuke._

"But I' am being sincere when I say that I do like you." Mikoto said. "You're truly your mother and father's son. And you are a bright, optimistic, and very down to earth individual."

"So why...?"

"Because," Mikoto worried her bottom lip. "You aren't right for Sasuke."

"He seems to think so."

"And that is ultimately his decision." Mikoto stressed the word _his_. "But you changed Sasuke, and when he changed, well..." She faltered. "He wasn't Sasuke anymore."

"He grew up." Naruto said. "People change when they grow."

"But the change was so drastic..." Mikoto said, and her eyes were almost haunted. "One day, he was telling me of how he wanted to be just like Itachi, and then the next he was sneaking out to parties and becoming rebellious."

"All teenagers-"

"Not him." Mikoto shook her head, her dark hair fluttering as she did so. "You were a, forgive me, bad influence on him. And because of this, I think you altered his life, and he became a stranger to all of us."

_They don't like me because...I took Sasuke away from them?_

"It isn't just that." Mikoto continued, sensing the direction of Naruto's thoughts. "Fugaku-"

"I don't even know why he cares." Naruto interrupted bitterly, forgetting to censor himself. "He spent most of his life neglecting Sasuke."

"I won't deny that Fugaku was..." Mikoto tried to come up with a word that didn't sound too harsh. "Hard on him..."

_Understatement of the century..._

"But he does care about Sasuke. And when he sees him now, he feels like he's failed." She sighed. "He sees the signs of his neglect and ignorance all over Sasuke. He blames himself for how Sasuke turned out."

"He's disappointed in Sasuke?"

"And himself, as well."

"But Sasuke turned out fine." Naruto couldn't understand these backwards Uchiha's. "He's comfortable, and he's happy."

"But it seems wrong somehow." Mikoto tried to explain. "Like's he's wrong..."

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Naruto shouted hotly, standing up and glaring down at the seated woman. "He's fine the way he is!"

Mikoto sighed. She got to her feet, stood on her tiptoes, and put her slender hand on top of his head. "I know." She smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

**So, we're beginning to see some progress in the story. This chapter was supposed to give a slight insight into why the Uchiha's are so against Naruto. There will be more development in the chapters to come, of course. **

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, if it didn't, sorry. **

**Please continue to review and tell me what you think. ^_^**

**And here's another capitalized THANK YOU.**


	4. Third Day of Christmas

**Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well wherever you all are. This is the third chapter, and I posted it quickly because of all of your encouragement. I hope you all like it. It's a little less heavy than the last chapter, with a little humour. **

**THANK YOU to everyone who has faved/followed, and an especially big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. Like I said last chapter, hearing your thoughts is really great. Please continue to review and tell me them. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 3

Third Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me,_

_Three Purchased Books,_

_Two Disapproving Parents,_

_And His Douchebag Older Brother Itachi. _

* * *

"Excuse me." Sasuke motioned for the woman in front of him to move. "Excuse me!"

The woman remained in front of him, wide body completely blocking the DVD'S he had been browsing.

He gritted his teeth. "Excuse me!"

The woman finally shuffled slightly to the side, and Sasuke managed to squeeze in to browse.

_Nothing seems right..._

Sasuke had returned to the shopping centre once more. Yesterday, he had been unable to spend time browsing as he had been too preoccupied worrying about Naruto. He felt awful about throwing him to the metaphorical dogs, and when he returned Naruto had looked even worse.

What had he been thinking? That he could just force all three of them together and they would suddenly become amiable?

It didn't work like that.

Sasuke sighed, and placed back the documentary he had been looking at. As much as he wanted to celebrate with his family, perhaps it would be too detrimental to his relationship with Naruto...

"Sasuke," Naruto pushed aside the woman beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What are you looking at?"

"Condoms." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

The large woman gave them both a disgusted look.

Naruto laughed loudly, and Sasuke winced.

_Is he trying to deafen me?_

"Well, make certain to get the strawberry flavoured ones. You sure love sucking on those."

"Mommy, can I get a strawberry condom?" A little boy tugged on his mother's sleeve. He had been eyeing a box set of cartoons, and the brown haired mother had been looking at the price with a contemplative stare. "Please, Mommy? They sound yummy..."

Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and he made choking noises in the back of his throat as he tried to stifle the laughter.

Sasuke was, as usual, exasperated.

The mother, who was tired and hassled looking, gave them both dirty looks. "There are children around here!"

"You don't say." Naruto said, unsuccessfully mimicking the face he had seen many times on the internet.

"Yes, we're sorry." Sasuke apologised clinically. He was used to doing so on a regular basis. (Sorry about that, Miss. Naruto! Give the little girl back her superhero figure!) "Naruto, shut up."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes darling."

The mother grabbed her child's hand and wandered off, explaining softly to him about why 'condoms' were not an edible snack.

Sasuke continued browsing, and Naruto remained obediently silent. "Do you think Sakura will like this?" Sasuke held up a DVD on anger management.

"Maybe after she watches it..." Naruto shuddered at the prospect of giving the DVD to the fiery girl. "Definitely not before, she'll beat the hell out of me."

Not Sasuke. Because Sakura couldn't _bear _to hit precious Sasuke.

"All the more reason to purchase it..." Sasuke shoved the DVD into Naruto's chest. "Hold that. I'm going to see if I can find some self help for Kakashi..."

"Self help?"

"Pornography addiction."

"Oh."

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked away, eyes lowered and mouth agape. That was one hot ass. How long had it been since they fucked again?

Oh, that was right. Two nights, since Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto touch him. He was not going to survive the remaining ten days without his penis spontaneously combusting. The couple were young and fit, and usually had sex numerous times on a normal night.

_Maybe I should get Sasuke to buy me one of those self help books as well._

The thought of reading a book like that in front of Sasuke's family was both taboo and amusing to Naruto, amusing, because Itachi's face would be priceless, but taboo, because Itachi would castrate him and shove his own dick down his throat, and let him choke, if he ever did see.

Naruto grew bored of standing around idly and waiting for Sasuke to return, so instead decided to look around a little more. The shop they were in stocked a wide variety of things, and he wasn't about to stand around in one place and forego the chance to explore.

Naruto wandered around, waiting for something to catch his eye. And then...he saw it.

_It's...perfect._

* * *

"This isn't for me." Sasuke said embarrassedly as a third person skirted around him uneasily. "I'm not a pervert."

The hunched man looked at him sceptically, and continued on his way.

Sasuke sighed, looking down at the book with a twitching eyebrow. It was titled: PORNOGRAPHY ADDICTION. WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW AND HOW YOU CAN BEAT IT.

The cover image was of a man 'getting his creep on' in front of a computer screen.

Sasuke picked up another. FOR SEX ADDICTS.

_Maybe I should buy this one for Naruto._

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke jumped, dropping the books to the ground with a clatter. "Is that you?"

"Tayuya?"

The red haired girl was looking at him with a displeased expression. "I never thought I'd run into you here, of all people. What is that you've got there?" She looked down, and recoiled. "You sick fuck! You've turned out just like Orochimaru!"

And then she was gone.

Sasuke blinked, rubbed his eyes, and wondered if he had just hallucinated.

_That was just plain weird._

He shook his head, and picked up the books.

_I suppose I'll buy both for Kakashi._

He piled the two atop a book he was purchasing for himself. It was on puppy training. Last night, Cocoa had urinated on Itachi's leg, and although it had been at first humorous, it had morphed into something severe. He couldn't have his dog pissing on other people. It was just wrong.

Not to mention the habit she had developed of chewing anything within sight, including her toys.

Sasuke went to find Naruto, and cursed when the other man was not standing where he had left him.

_I feel like I'm babysitting a child!_

He wandered around the whole store, and seethed whilst he did so. Was it so hard for Naruto to stay still and wait for him?

When he found Naruto, he was at the checkout, accepting an environmentally friendly bag from the cashier.

Sasuke lined up, and paid for his purchases before stomping over. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Naruto started. "I didn't see you there." At Sasuke's arrival, he clutched the bag close to him, concealing the contents effectively.

Sasuke squinted suspiciously. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing." Naruto said, too quickly to be convincing.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Sasuke persisted, crossing his arms. "What did you buy?"

Naruto hummed, avoiding Sasuke's penetrating stare. If he didn't know better, he would swear Sasuke could see straight through him.

"Is it for me?" Sasuke asked. It was the only logical conclusion. Naruto wouldn't try to hide anything from him otherwise. Unless... "Did you impulsively decide to buy something you knew I wouldn't approve of?"

"No?"

"Give me the bag." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, it's a present for you." Naruto admitted, still cradling the bag as if it were his own child. "I don't want the surprise to be ruined."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. However, his lips twitched slightly. He had always loved receiving gifts. "You didn't have to, loser. We're going to Tahiti. Can you really afford to be buying me gifts?"

"It wasn't that expensive." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I'm not going to be a construction worker forever."

"What's wrong with being a construction worker?" Sasuke questioned. They walked slowly, taking their time as they looked in each shop that caught their eyes.

"Nothing is. I just want to be an athlete. You know that."

"Like your father?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned vibrantly. "I want to be an athlete, and then I want to be the leader of Konoha, just like him and Granny Tsunade!"

"So idealistic..." Sasuke said.

"One of us has to be." Naruto chortled.

"I ran into Tayuya." Sasuke remembered. "Did you see her?"

Naruto scratched the top of his head, looking similar to a monkey. "Nope, I don't recall seeing her. Why would she be out this far anyway? She's always around that creepy snake motherfucker."

"I hope he isn't here." Sasuke said, with a delicate shiver.

"If he is, I'll take care of him." Naruto said darkly.

"Hn."

"Hey look, Sasuke! Those ladies are wrapping presents!" Naruto pointed to a group of elderly woman who were accepting gold coin donations for wrapping presents. "Let's get all of our gifts wrapped by them!"

"Why?" Sasuke said drolly. "We can easily wrap them ourselves. Are you really so lazy that you can't wrap some presents?"

"But look at how they wrap!" Naruto's eyes became starry. "With the special pretty paper and the bows and the ribbons and the little cards!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "We are so coming back here after we finish our shopping!"

"That won't be for a while." Sasuke unlocked his phone with a swipe of his index finger. "We'll have to make a few more trips here to buy all the presents we need."

"We can't do it all now?"

"No. Itachi told me he wants us back by lunch."

"Is Itachi your keeper?" Naruto questioned snidely.

Sasuke decided to ignore the remark. Ever since yesterday, Naruto's mood had been becoming increasingly danker, in accordance to this, both Fugaku and Mikoto seemed to be trying their very best to avoid him. Obviously, his tactic to force them all to get along had backfired on him, and now he was reaping the consequences for his idiocy.

_I wasn't even gone for as long as I had planned. Things must have gone pear shaped very fast in my absence. _

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek with a sweet smile he knew made the man melt _every time_. "I promise we can come back here soon, and we can even get those ladies to wrap our presents. It'll save us a lot of time."

Naruto rubbed his cheek with a goofy grin. "Yes darling."

* * *

Upon returning back to the Uchiha household, Sasuke was immediately jabbed in the forehead by his waiting brother, who then all but dragged him to the kitchen table, where a deluxe luncheon was spread immaculately. Lillian was pouring glasses of wine, and Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "What's the occasion?"

"We can't enjoy a nice lunch without there needing to be an occasion?" Itachi accepted his glass, and swished about the aged liquid.

"You do everything for a reason." Sasuke said. He would never say it to Itachi's face, but his elder brother was quite the control freak. He was strategic to the very core, and if he made such an effort to secure Sasuke was home for lunch, there had to be an ulterior motive.

Lillian offered him a crystal glass, but before he could take it, Itachi clicked his fingers. "Not for him."

"Why?" Sasuke asked in minor outrage. "You're having a glass."

"Because I'm your elder brother, and I say so." Itachi said, reclining in his chair as if were a throne. Sasuke one day wished to master Itachi's sophistication and intimidation.

_Itachi is just so...amazing._

His admiration may have been momentous, but it was still clouded by jealously. Deciding to forego the argument, Sasuke instead grabbed the water pitcher and slopped some water into a tall glass. "Where's Cocoa?" The dog had been waiting at the door for him the day before, and it was strange she was absent.

"Mother took her to be groomed. She thought Cocoa's coat was getting a little grimy." Itachi said smoothly.

"That wasn't her decision." Sasuke said caustically.

"You've grown quite attached to her." Itachi commented.

"He has." Naruto collapsed onto the chair beside Sasuke, resting his feet upon the table with cavalier disregard. "He loves her more than he loves me."

"That's because there is more to love." Sasuke said playfully.

"You wound me."

"Not really."

"No, seriously, there is a hole where my heart should be."

"I'm sure you can fill it with something else."

"What would you suggest?"

"Ramen."

"A good substitute."

Itachi watched the bantering with analysing eyes. He had never really grown used to this...sassy Sasuke. His little brother had always been quick witted, and sharp tongued, but to see him back and forth like this, it was...confronting.

Itachi cleared his throat, and the couple fell silent, with slightly sheepish looks on their faces. "As I was saying, Mother has gone to have Cocoa groomed at one of the neighbouring farms. The woman there is a certified veterinarian."

"She had better not come back shaved or so help me..." Sasuke trailed off warningly.

Naruto grabbed a plate, and began piling it high with food. He bit into a sandwich, and gave an appreciative moan. "This is so good...even better than the sandwiches you make, Sasuke..."

"You make him sandwiches?" Itachi turned to Sasuke with a glower. "Don't tell me you've demeaned yourself by becoming a housewife."

"First of all, I'm not a housewife." Sasuke held up one finger, and then held up another. "Two, even if I _was_ something resembling a housewife, it wouldn't concern you."

Itachi stared at Sasuke unblinkingly for five minutes, and when Sasuke finally looked away, he began nibbling at a stick of celery. "On the twenty third we're hosting a party."

Sasuke's mouth fell open, displaying a half chewed up slice of cucumber. "What?"

"Close your mouth." Itachi said. "Thank you. It's impolite to gawk like that."

"Who are you and what have you done with Itachi?" Sasuke scrutinized his brother's face. Those world weary lines weren't pencilled on, and an imposter would not be capable of having such a commanding presence, and especially be able to use it to their advantage, like Itachi did. "You detest parties." Sasuke said. "You're as unsocial as I' am in that regard."

"That is true." Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. "But this isn't the sort of party you are used to attending with your friends. This is a high class party, and only the most exceptional people will be in attendance."

"You sound like father." Sasuke said in quiet amazement. "You're usually such a humble individual, you'd never think of yourself, or others, above other human beings."

"When I say exceptional, what I really mean is...unique." Itachi reworded, and Sasuke got the impression his elder brother didn't quite know how to accurately describe these individuals. But surely, that was not it. Itachi was endlessly articulate.

"And why are _we_," Sasuke emphasized 'we' noticeably. "Hosting a party?"

"Is it a Christmas party!?" Naruto quaked in enthusiasm. "Awesome! Will Santa be there!?"

Sasuke didn't look away from Itachi as he socked Naruto in the arm.

"I suppose you could consider it a Christmas party." Itachi said. "I have already discussed the matter with Father and Mother, and they have agreed to hire caterers and Mother will be the party planner. You will be present, won't you?" Although it was phrased as a question, Sasuke understood the undertone and implication. _You __**will **__attend Sasuke. _

"Of course," Sasuke said, sounding uncaring. "It is to be inside the house, isn't it?"

"I thought it would be a comfortable venue." Itachi said. "Many of the guests will travel a long way to attend this party, and the house has enough space to accommodate all of them."

"What, they're staying the night as well?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That's a lot of effort for one little party."

"Naruto's never attended an Uchiha party before." Sasuke explained to Itachi, when the elder male had raised his thin eyebrows in surprise. "He doesn't know what they're like."

"Well," Itachi stood up. His glass was drained, and he stretched his long arms over his head. "You'll soon experience one firsthand." His shoulders popped. "I have to go make a few phone calls. I'll see you both tonight at dinner."

When he was out of the room and Lillian was out of hearing range, the two remaining men looked at each other with determined expressions.

"He's going to pull something." Naruto said, surely.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke sighed. "We'll just have to stay on our toes that night."

"He's such a sly-"

"By the way," Itachi's head popped back into the room, and Naruto and Sasuke bolted up straight with widened eyes. How long had been lurking out of sight?

Neither could tell, and Itachi wasn't about to enlighten them.

"Who are those books for?"

Sasuke looked down at his lap, where the covers of the newly purchased self help books were peeking out from his shopping bag. "The puppy training one is for me, and the other two...they're presents."

"For who?"

"Just some friends..."

"What are their names?"

Sasuke barely resisted thumping his head on the table. For all his excitement about spending Christmas with his family, he was growing tired of them already.

Naruto just gulped when he noticed Itachi giving him an accusatory stare.

_Nine more days to go._

Giving Sasuke the present he had brought him that day only made him more eager for the days to pass.

* * *

**So, what does everyone think Itachi is 'trying to pull'?**

**This chapter was to show how Sasuke was feeling, and to show how he is beginning to have second thoughts on spending Christmas with his family. Yet, he still doesn't know what to do yet...both he and Naruto are in difficult positions, yes?**

**I hope this lived up to any expectations you may have had, and I know it was kind of filler, but Sasuke needed to have a little reflection time, even if he hasn't came to any definite conclusions yet. **

**As for Naruto's present, can anyone guess what it is? **

**Here's another capitalized THANK YOU to everyone. ^_^**


	5. Fourth Day of Christmas

**Hello everyone! Here's the fourth chapter for you wonderful people! Honestly, this is filled with copious amounts of fluff and I'm actually rather embarrassed to post it. This chapter has some bonding in it. But do not fear, there is some coming drama and development for any of you drama and angst loving folk! **

**THANK YOU all for faving/following! And THANK YOU to the awesome people who review, especially to those who continue to review more than once. You guys seriously make my day, and it's cause' of you guys that I continue to post so quickly. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Fourth Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me,_

_Four Christmas Carols_

_Three Purchased Books,_

_Two Disapproving Parents,_

_And His Douchebag Brother Itachi._

* * *

"That fucking rooster." Naruto growled, covering his head with a luxury, feather soft pillow. "I'm going to find it and fucking skin it!"

As if taunting him, the rooster gave a louder crow.

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to block out the infernal noise.

The rooster crowed.

"Is it getting closer?" Naruto scowled. "It's getting closer, isn't it?"

The only response was a closer crow.

Naruto grumbled when he noticed Sasuke was still sleeping contently, a peaceful expression on his pretty pale face. Usually, Naruto would feel blessed, but currently, he felt annoyed. How could Sasuke snooze on whilst he had to suffer? It wasn't fair.

If Sasuke were awake he would tell Naruto it was karma. Karma because the reason Sasuke could sleep through such loud noise was because he was used to dozing off listening to Naruto's snoring and sleep-talking.

Now, Naruto's ears were suffering, and if Sasuke were awake, he would have been feeling quite smug indeed. As it was, however, he wasn't, and Naruto rolled out of bed, resisting the urge to shake the other man awake.

A wet nose pressed against his leg, and Naruto sleepily petted Cocoa. "I guess I should take you outside, huh girl?"

Cocoa gave a whine in response, scurrying to the door and pawing at it.

"You're smart, aren't you?" He said, pulling on one of his many orange hooded jackets. "We've only had you for a few days and already Sasuke has you trained."

Cocoa whined.

"You shouldn't feel bad. He had me whipped a week into our relationship." Naruto didn't bother to muffle his loud footsteps when he walked to the door. "Come on."

Dog and man alike walked through the Uchiha household together. When they passed the kitchen Naruto got a glimpse of the two older Uchiha men. They both seemed to be conversing quietly, and a paranoid voice in Naruto's head whispered to him: 'They're talking about you.'

Not wanting to find out if this was the case, because sometimes, ignorance was bliss, he continued onwards. The door was thankfully unlocked, so they slipped out unnoticed.

Immediately, Cocoa bounded off, snuffling and sinking in the snow.

Naruto's eyes were assaulted by the sheer whiteness of the scenery, and it took him a full five minutes to adjust, by which time, the rooster had stopped crowing. "Baby, it's cold outside..." He sung to himself, shivering. He continued humming and singing to himself, relaxing and admiring the beautiful snow. "Been hoping that you'd drop in..."

"So very nice..." The dulcet voice was easily identifiable. Naruto didn't turn around, merely gave a small, secretive smile. He heard Sasuke's light footsteps in the snow, and when he knew the man was just behind him, he turned around and captured his wrists.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. He was still in his pyjamas, but had wrapped himself in one of Naruto's jackets. It was oversized on him, and Naruto inwardly cooed at how adorable his lover was in the morning.

"I thought you were still asleep." Naruto said.

"I feel cold when you aren't beside me." Sasuke gave a small yawn, eyelashes caked with sleep crust and snowflakes.

"Oh..." Naruto was abashed. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. I would have woken up soon anyways, to bring Cocoa outside." Sasuke shuffled closer to Naruto, bending his arms to draw closer. "It's frigid out here. Let go of me," He instructed. "My hands are freezing."

Naruto's grip loosened, and his large, warm hands travelled up Sasuke's bony wrists and encased Sasuke's hands. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He gave a foxy smile.

"No." Sasuke said resolutely, trying to tug his hands away in vain. "Naruto, let go."

"Oh come on, don't be a spoilsport." Naruto pouted, pulling the slighter man forward. "Let's sing together, you have such a lovely voice..."

"Maybe you are as dick-less as Sai says." Sasuke said dryly. "I'm not going to sing Christmas carols with you. Do I look like I'm from Glee?"

"People do it all the time...Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon sing together!"

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are children." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They have an excuse to sing."

"Singing is a good way to unite people." Naruto defended his principles. "Singing brings people together!"

"We _are_ together." Sasuke pointed out, becoming exasperated. "It is too early in the morning for you to be spouting shit like this. If you want to sing, go do it somewhere else." He gave a strong pull, and his hands were finally released. He shoved them in his pockets.

"You used to sing." Naruto said this with a reminiscing smile. "All of the time. When we first got together...when we were teenagers...you've gotten so boring, Sasuke..."

"Have not!" Sasuke protested, face flushing pink. "I'm not boring!"

"Yeah, sure..." Naruto made a show of drawling out the words in an exaggerated fashion. "Not boring at all..."

"I'm not boring!"

"Prove it." Naruto goaded, with an infuriating smirk. "Show me you aren't boring."

"I will." Sasuke spat. He grabbed Naruto's head and yanked him down into an icy kiss. They made out for a while, and when they separated both of them were panting. "Still think I'm boring?"

"Yes."

"Well, how boring do you think sex in the snow will be!?" Sasuke began to shakily unbutton Naruto's jacket.

Naruto gripped his hands once more. "Babe, you're getting carried away. Do you really want me to get frost bite on my dick? Then it'll have to be amputated and I'll really be dick-less."

"You'll be in me. My ass isn't frosty."

"What if we get stuck in that position? How would we explain that to your family?"

"Point taken." Sasuke said. "I'm still not boring."

"I still beg to differ."

"My mother will start to worry." Sasuke said this robotically, tonelessly and without any hint of an expression.

Naruto blanched. "What?"

Sasuke squirmed. "My mother will start to worry."

"Why would she worry?"

Sasuke glared. "My mother will start to worry!"

"I said why – oh." Naruto grinned victoriously. "You might actually want to sound like your singing. Let's do this duet!"

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke grumbled, embarrassed by his predicament.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Naruto's voice was husky, with just a hint of gravel. It wasn't a theatre voice, nor was it the sort of voice you would hear on the radio. It was a voice you'd hear rasping in a quiet bar, a voice that would be rasped in a lover's ear in serenade.

"My father will be pacing the floor." Sasuke's voice was inflectionless.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Naruto didn't feel silly singing that, despite the fact that they were standing outside and not in a cosy, crooning environment.

Sasuke was painfully aware of the foolishness of the situation enough for the both of them. "So really I better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"But maybe just half a drink more."

"Put some records on while I pour." Naruto mimed pouring a glass of what alcoholic beverage Sasuke knew not.

"We aren't playing charades." He mumbled, before continuing on in a more musical pitch. "The neighbours might think. Despite the fact that our neighbours are at least a twenty minute drive from here and can't actually see us..."

"Stop ruining it." Naruto said. "Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say what's in this drink?"

As much as Naruto wanted to be juvenile and respond with: 'Aphrodisiacs', he stuck to the real lyrics. "No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how." Although Sasuke hadn't realized, he had started to sing seriously, his voice rising and dropping in the appropriate spikes of emotion.

Naruto yanked Sasuke close, and looked down into his dark eyes. "Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break the spell." And indeed, Sasuke suddenly did feel entranced, entranced by Naruto's cerulean eyes, his toasty arms, and his velvety voice.

"I'll take your hat," Naruto removed Sasuke's cap, revealing messy black spikes that were somewhat lopsided from sleep. "Your hair looks swell." Okay, that was a little bit of a lie. It didn't look nearly as nice as it usually did. But it did, Naruto privately admitted to himself, still look cute.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir." Sasuke remembered doing that same thing when Naruto had started trying to woo him. Except instead of sir, he had substituted with 'Bastard'. They had come a long way...kind of.

"Mind if I come in closer?" Naruto further entwined Sasuke to him, and their breaths mingled and chests touched.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay."

"Baby, don't hold out."

"Oh, but it's cold outside." They both sung together, and their voices sounded right as one. Sasuke was preparing to start the next verse, when he heard clapping.

Horrified, he turned around.

Mikoto was standing a short distance away, watching with sparkling eyes. Cocoa was at her side, having one of her ears scratched. "That was beautiful." She complimented, as amused as she was touched by the display. "I've never seen anything so romantic. You two looked as if you had stepped out of a movie or emerged from a romance novel."

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked curiously. "We didn't notice you." He sincerely hoped she hadn't been watching when he and Sasuke had been kissing and contemplating fucking in the snow...

"You were both too wrapped up in each other. I've been listening ever since Sasuke started singing about me, his mother." She revealed. "And I do remember many times I did start to worry about you when you were with Naruto." She said.

Sasuke felt ready to die. He had just been caught singing a duet with Naruto. Singing. A duet. God. "I just wanted to prove a point." Sasuke coughed pointedly. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower to warm up." He whistled, and Cocoa followed him inside.

Mikoto smiled at Naruto. And it was a smile he had seen before, but had never been directed to him. "You two were very sweet together just now. I never thought you could bring out such a soft side in Sasuke."

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Not at all," She gave a tinkling laugh. "You just showed me there is more to your relationship then just fighting."

"Of course there is." Naruto said, offended. "Sasuke and I are in a real relationship."

"I can see that." Mikoto said. "We best both go inside. The snow is beginning to fall heavier."

Naruto looked up to the sky, only just noticing. He and Sasuke had been so focused, that they hadn't even felt the flurry of freshly falling snowflakes. "Okay." The two walked side by side, and when Mikoto grazed a hand over his face in a motherly fashion, Naruto thought he must have done something right.

* * *

"Oh you'll never guess what I saw this morning." Mikoto said cheerily at lunch that day. Naruto and Sasuke had been cooped up in their room all morning, Sasuke isolating himself out of embarrassment, and Naruto remaining with him because he was too scared to venture around by himself.

Sasuke had been breezing through his puppy training book, and attempting to teach Cocoa to sit. So far, he had been successful despite not having any treats to reward her with.

She just adored Sasuke, and obeyed her master unquestionably.

Naruto, on the other hand, she couldn't care less about, and she constantly ignored his commands in lieu of chewing any available surface.

"What?" Fugaku asked, rather grumpily. He didn't have work that day, and had spent most of the morning locked up in his study.

Mikoto gave Sasuke a sly look when the boy looked at her pleadingly. "I saw Naruto and Sasuke singing together, and they both have such darling voices."

_What is she doing?_

Sasuke thought.

_Is she trying to make me look foolish? Why in the world would father want to know about that?_

"Singing?" Itachi's face was apathetic, but his eyes were taken aback.

"Moving their mouths and emitting musical sounds, yes." Mikoto nodded, stirring her vegetable soup with an elegant flick of her wrist. "They sung a duet."

Fugaku gave no response, but Itachi smiled amusedly.

Naruto almost fell out of his seat. Itachi s_miling_? Surely he was in an alternate universe. He wouldn't be dreaming, because if he was Sasuke would be naked and dancing on the table instead of scowling down at it fully clothed.

Naruto knew that Itachi's smiles were usually only reserved for Sasuke, so seeing one given like this was flabbergasting.

"My little brother, singing..." He stared at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked up. Itachi chuckled. "That brings back some memories..."

Sasuke's cheeks flushed. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Naruto was now interested. Sasuke hardly ever told his brother to 'Shut up' like that. "What memories?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Oh..." Itachi continued to smile, and it became a little smugger when Sasuke flushed further. "Just when Sasuke used to sing Christmas carols all of the time when he was little."

"He did?" Naruto smirked.

_Oh, I've got some ammunition on you now, Sasuke._

"Yes." Mikoto said. "He loved Christmas, and every year he used to put on little performances for Itachi and me."

"He had the sweetest voice." Itachi said teasingly, leaning over the table and patting his brother on the head.

"It's a shame he never joined the choir at school." Mikoto sighed, a little disappointed. "He had such a cute little voice."

"He did?" Naruto repeated, still smirking.

"Oh yes. I would always try to convince him to go carolling, but he was always too shy." Mikoto said fondly. "He would have definitely outshone the other children."

Sasuke didn't say a word, looking down at the table murderously. Itachi continued to pat his head, and it bobbed up and down.

Naruto was overjoyed to have some blackmail material on Sasuke, and smirked deviously. Not only that...but Mikoto and Itachi were actually smiling in front of him, and involving him in conversation, instead of just ignoring him like they usually did.

_Now things would be perfect if Fugaku looked up and said something along the lines of: 'Welcome to the family, son!'_

Minato had said that to Sasuke when Naruto had first brought him home, beaming and bright. He had also hugged Sasuke.

Needless to say, Sasuke had been freaked out. He had known the Uzumaki's all of his life, but that hadn't made it any less weird for him.

Naruto would welcome something like that. He loved hugs.

"You know," Itachi said, finally leaning back and leaving his little brother's head alone. "I would have liked to hear Sasuke sing again."

"It'll never happen." Sasuke finally spoke, voice strained.

"Oh won't it?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. He did that a lot, Naruto noticed, especially around Sasuke. "Why ever not, little brother?"

"I refuse, that's why." Sasuke said. "Can we change the subject?"

"No." Mikoto, Naruto and Itachi said as one.

"I know," Mikoto said perkily, tapping her chin. "We can have a little concert! Just like the ones you held as a child, and you can sing us a Christmas song!"

"Over my dead body." Fugaku slammed his fist on the table. "This is ridiculous! No son of mine is going to sing!"

"Go!" Mikoto said, pointing to the door, and her voice was low and deadly and so very _unlike _her. "If you can't muster up any nicety, then go elsewhere!"

Fugaku looked at his wife in shock, before scoffing and storming off.

Mikoto then turned to them with a smile, like nothing had even happened. "Now, Sasuke... if I promise to make tomato soup tonight with our home grown tomatoes, will you sing us just one little song?"

"Will you make it by yourself?"

"Of course, just how you like."

"Deal." Sasuke extended a hand, and mother and son shook.

Naruto gawked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You agreed so quickly!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke loves mother's tomato soup." Itachi explained, going back to eating his lunch. "He'd sell his soul to the devil for it."

Sasuke didn't object to this.

"You can sing tonight." Mikoto decided. "After dinner..."

Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Sasuke carefully went over his shopping list, making alterations here and there. "I think we've figured out what presents we're getting for everyone."

"That's great." Naruto said. He was on his sleek silver laptop, responding to some emails from their friends. "Do you think Temari will like us buying her a bra?"

"Well, she needs one." Sasuke said primly. "I know she's confident and outgoing, but her breasts are too big for her to go without one. It's okay for Ino, Sakura and Karin to do so, but we can see her _nipples_ sometimes."

"Hinata's got some hooters on her." Naruto commented, typing up the same words to send to Kiba when the dog loving man sent him a picture of the two of them, plus Shino, under a Christmas tree. Kiba was holding the camera, and had taken the photo at an angle were you could actually _see _the outline of Hinata's curvaceous body under her baggy clothes.

"Yes, but she wears bras." Sasuke placed a tick besides Kakashi's name, his presents had already been purchased.

"Temari could always borrow one of Tsunade's."

"Her boobs may be big, but they aren't _that _big." Sasuke said. "Tsunade's are just...monstrous."

"Are we being boob discriminative?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Just because Temari has big boobs it doesn't mean she should wear a bra. It's a personal choice."

"You've been speaking to Kiba too much." Sasuke shook his head. "He just wants them flopping around everywhere."

Naruto received a message alert. He clicked on the newly received message. "Kiba says he wants to pump some titties."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Of course he does. On another topic..." He put down his pen and looked at Naruto evenly. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Huh?" Naruto said unintelligently. He was preoccupied with looking at a breast diagram Kiba had just sent him. "Wow...who knew all that stuff was inside..."

"Naruto?" Sasuke tossed the discarded pen at his head.

It came into contact, and Naruto yelped. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"I asked you a question."

"What was it?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Naruto brought his hand to his face, and stroked an imaginary beard. "For you to wear that maids dress." This time, the list was thrown, and Naruto marvelled over how Sasuke could turn a piece of paper into a weapon of mass destruction. "Alright, alright..." He trailed off. His expression was thoughtful. "I know!" He said. "I know what I want!"

"What?" Sasuke asked with as much patience as he could muster.

Naruto grinned widely, showing his ultra white teeth. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Sasuke deadpanned. "Did you really just incorporate a Christmas carol into our conversation?"

"Yep."

"I'm so done." Sasuke stood up. "Cocoa, come."

"I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree-"

Sasuke slammed the door.

Naruto collapsed into a fit of laughter. "I'm looking forward to your concert, babe!"

* * *

Naruto was looking for Sasuke when he heard it. A faint humming and singing...

The voice was magnificent, the sort of voice you'd hear on a singing contest on television. It was masculine, but somehow managed to be soothing at the same time.

_Is Sasuke practicing for his performance?_

Naruto tip-toed through the hallway, and paused.

_Is someone listening to Michael ____Bublé?_

Naruto walked to the bedroom the heavenly singing was drifting from, and opened the door.

He immediately wished he hadn't.

No, he didn't see something unseemly and traumatizing, like Sasuke's father naked or his mother shaving, he didn't walk into an argument, he didn't walk in on a make out session.

He walked into Itachi's study.

He didn't understand why Itachi had a study, as he didn't live in his parent's house, but he assumed it had been set up merely to make use of the space that was inside the Uchiha home. It was very dark, with burgundy carpet and black curtains. There were menacing paintings of crows on the walls, and the only redeeming quality Naruto could find in the room was a photograph of Sasuke on the desk.

But it wasn't really the study that made Naruto fearful.

Itachi was singing.

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me." His lips moved, proving that he was the one singing, and Naruto almost couldn't believe that Itachi had such an amazing voice.

_He sounds just like Michael Bublé! Holy shit!_

Naruto decided it was best he leave and be in shock elsewhere, but unfortunately, Itachi moved from where he was adjusting his bookcase, and saw him out of the corner of his eyes.

Naruto felt like he was in a horror movie as Itachi slowly turned around. His face was scary, and Naruto's fight or flight instincts kicked in. He moved to run, but Itachi held up a hand. He stilled, and almost gave a whimper.

___He's going to kill me!_

"You," Itachi started, his voice deep, commanding and terrifying. "Heard," His glare was like the gates of hell to Naruto. **"Nothing."**

"I heard nothing." Naruto squeaked compliantly.

He then fled the room, glad he had escaped with his life.

* * *

Mikoto and Itachi settled on the couch comfortably, both holding glasses of wine in their hands. Naruto hesitantly joined them, glad when he wasn't pushed away.

Sasuke was standing before them, cheeks redder than the tomato soup he had just consumed. "I want no mention of this after I'm finished." He said firmly.

"I make no promises." Naruto smirked. "Go ahead."

Sasuke sighed. "What should I sing?"

Naruto and Itachi were silent. They knew the decision was Mikoto's to make, as she had made the bargain with her son. "Do You Hear What I Hear."

Naruto sniggered. Could she get anymore girly? There was no way a voice like Sasuke's would pull a song like that off.

"Said the night wind to the little lamb..."

...Three minutes later, Naruto was proven well and truly wrong.

Sasuke had sounded like an angel.

He was happy he had secretly recorded the entire thing with his iPhone. That video was definitely going on Facebook.

Mikoto had burst into applause, and was wiping at a solitary tear from her eye. "That was beautiful." She blubbered.

Itachi's face was soft, and he stood up and gave his brother a hug. "Sasuke, you're so cute..."

Sasuke blushed angrily. "Get off of me. I'm not a kid anymore, Itachi! You don't have to reward me with hugs!"

"He rewarded you with _hugs_?" Naruto sniggered. "Shit Sasuke, you're giving me everything!"

* * *

When in bed that night, Naruto was definitely not being rewarded with any hugs. Instead, he was barely clinging to the edge of the bed whilst Sasuke snuggled up to Cocoa, who was contently snoozing in her master's arms.

"You know..." Naruto whispered conversationally. He knew Sasuke was still awake, as his breathing had not evened out and he wasn't making those cute little sleep sighs. "I heard Itachi singing today..."

"You did?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Yeah, he sounds like Michael Bublé."

"Wow. You're lucky he didn't kill you, he hates it when people hear him sing."

"You've heard him?"

"He sings in the shower all of the time."

"Remind me to never go near any bathroom he is inside."

"I don't know. The thought of you dead is pretty appealing to me right now."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, so who was smothered by the fluff in this? **

**It seems Mikoto may be warming up to Naruto, yeah? And he hasn't even been trying that hard...**

**I loved reading your assumptions and predictions, and the compliments you reviewers gave. To those who've done some guessing, all will be reviewed in due time. **

**Continue to tell me your thoughts, point out any errors, and just give me feedback if you feel like it. **

**Next chapter is when some drama unfolds.**

**Another capitalized THANK YOU. ^_^**


	6. Fifth Day of Christmas

**Hey everyone! Here's the fifth chapter! As I said in my authors note above the last chapter, this has some drama in it. This chapter has a lot of Itachi and Sasuke interaction, and grazes the surface of some issues they have yet to resolve and have yet to be discussed.**

**Naruto is stuck in the difficult position of watching the brothers struggle.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/faved, and an especially enthusiastic THANK YOU to you generous people who review! As I've said previously, hearing your thoughts is great, and I love reading your opinions on Sasuke and Naruto's circumstances. The reviews make me smile creepily wide and I often laugh. The compliments also make me grin in a distinctly overly pleased manner. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 5

Fifth Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me,_

_Five Christmas Trees,_

_Four Christmas Carols,_

_Three Purchased Books,_

_Two Disapproving Parents,_

_And His Douchebag Brother Itachi._

* * *

"Sit, Cocoa." The dog sat on her behind, wagging her tail happily. "Now, stay." She remained sitting as her master stepped seven paces away. "Now, come." She bounded forward, and halted in front of Sasuke's knees. "Good dog." She was rewarded with a stroke of her ears, and the taste of a luxury dog treat.

"This is boring." Naruto whined from his seat on the lounge. "You've been doing this for three hours. You know she knows how to sit, stay, and come."

"I'm just making sure the knowledge sticks." Sasuke said, standing up straight once more. "Besides, maybe if you watch long enough you'll learn something from Cocoa."

Naruto poked his tongue out at his boyfriend childishly.

"You certainly know how to come, sometimes prematurely-"

"That was one time!" Naruto yelled. "Will you stop bringing it up?"

"Will you stop complaining?"

"Can we do something?" Naruto changed the subject. He would never stop complaining. Never. "We're on a fancy farm, for god's sake. We could go horse riding, or go for a walk to look at the animals, or-"

"You can do that." Sasuke said tartly. "But I'm training Cocoa."

"Come on babe, please?" Naruto widened his blue eyes, trying to channel his inner puppy. "If you ride horses like you ride on my dick, you'd be pretty-"

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed, looking around anxiously. "Remember where you are! This isn't our home! Itachi could be lurking around anywhere!"

Naruto mirrored his movements. Just the name 'Itachi' was enough to make him antsy. He swore that bastard's eyes shone red when he was angry.

"Did I hear my name?" Itachi rounded the corner and entered the bedroom without so much as a knock, face unreadable but eyes suspicious. "My ears were burning."

"Did you sneeze?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"So...you were speaking about me?"

"Just about how good of a brother you are." Sasuke's mood changed drastically, and he bounced up to his brother with big eyes.

Itachi's own eyes melted and he poked his brother in the forehead.

_Total brother worship._

Naruto thought sardonically.

_If Itachi-ism was a religion, Sasuke would totally be the number one follower. Those two are just...ugh._

"You're always so sweet for your big brother..." Itachi cooed, and Naruto found it extremely unsettling. "Aren't you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke beamed.

Naruto put his head in his hands. He was going to go insane if these two kept up their insufferable smog.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" The subject change was sudden, and Naruto looked up hopefully. Although Itachi had asked the question, and he knew that if the elder man wanted to do something with his little brother, he would definitely be uninvited, he was still tentatively optimistic.

Sasuke shrugged, indicating to Cocoa, who was regarding Itachi with a cocked head. Naruto got the impression that the puppy didn't know what to think of Itachi.

She knew her owner cared about the man very much, but the man seemed cold, and she didn't like the way he looked at her other master, the blonde stupid one.

"I was training her. But if you have anything in mind..." Sasuke trailed off expectantly. "Do you?"

Naruto pouted.

_Unfair! When I want to do something, he turns me down, but when big brother suggests it, he's all for it!_

"Mother delegated me with the task of decorating the home for Christmas." Itachi said, and his face looked a mixture of pained and bone tired. "She has gone to finish her Christmas shopping, and doesn't have the time to do so herself."

"That's what the maid is for." Sasuke reminded, sending Cocoa a scolding look when she tried to jump for the treat in his hand.

"Lillian nearly takes an hour to walk to the closest bathroom." Naruto said, shaking his head at the absurdness of the situation. "And then she doesn't leave it for another hour. Either she falls asleep in there, which wouldn't be surprising since she's ancient, or she has some stomach issues."

Sasuke crinkled his nose in disgust. "Utterly charming, as ever."

"Does she eat prunes? Lots of old people eat prunes..."

Itachi and Sasuke simultaneously turned their backs on him, and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Not to mention how her joints groan every time she moves, and her hacking. Her body basically has its own symphony."

Itachi angled his face in Naruto's direction merely to give him a glare, and Naruto wisely fell silent. That glare spoke words of his immediate future if he continued babbling...

"As I was saying," Itachi continued, dignified. "Mother wishes for me to decorate the home, and as we have a ridiculous amount of decorations, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to assist me."

"Sure." Sasuke agreed easily.

Naruto gaped, and tossed his arms out to the side, mouthing soundless words of indignation.

"Lillian has assembled the decorations for us, all we need to do is put them up." Itachi informed Sasuke as the two walked out of the room.

Naruto got to his feet, and hurried after them.

"You've always been rather good at arranging things properly, Sasuke." Itachi said. "So we're probably going to have everything covered, we can get this done ourselves-"

Sasuke stopped, rounded on his heel, and grabbed Naruto's hand. He looked up to the taller man with a bland expression. "You'll help us, right?"

"Of course I will." Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "You know I love decorating for Christmas. It's fun!"

"Good." Sasuke said approvingly. He pulled Naruto along as they continued walking. "Naruto is a proficient handyman. He'll be of use to us."

_He called me proficient. He's so sweet..._

"I'm sure you're competent-"

"Itachi," Sasuke said his brother's name with a huff. "Naruto can help us. I know you two don't exactly love each other-"

Itachi gave Naruto an unhappy look, and Naruto didn't shrink, for once. He was becoming adjusted to being on the receiving end of those terrifying glares.

"-But it's Christmas, and although I'm not for that whole merry making bullshit-"

"Langauge, Sasuke." Itachi chided habitually.

"-I'm not a child, Itachi," Sasuke jutted out his bottom lip, but his eyes were determined. "I still think you two should make an effort to get along instead of acting like you're both a different species."

_We may as well be._

Naruto thought.

_Sasuke doesn't understand. I never had a problem with Itachi. He's the one who's hated me ever since we met. He doesn't approve of me, and no matter how hard I try, because I have tried, I can't change his opinion of me. _

But...Naruto remembered his resolution. Do not ruin Christmas for Sasuke.

_I can't give up on making him like me. I'll never stop trying to gain his approval. I don't need it, but I want it, I want it to prove myself. _

"Of course." Naruto said, trying to conduct himself in a mature fashion.

"Hn." Itachi said.

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd just addressed the elephant in the room. He wasn't as naive and ignorant as the two other males thought he was. Of course he noticed how the two detested each other, he just tried to ignore it, and hope that the two would eventually settle their differences themselves.

It seemed that wasn't going to happen.

It was hard for him at the moment. As much as he wanted to strangle Itachi for his blatant rudeness, he was unwaveringly loyal to his elder brother, and found it hard to speak against him.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and when they reached the foyer Naruto and Sasuke both clutched at each other in mutual terror. "My god..." Sasuke breathed. "What the hell happened here?"

"It looks like a Christmas spirit threw up in here." Naruto rubbed his eyes; to make sure what he was seeing was real and not some glittery, colourful hallucination. "Holy shit..."

Itachi's face remained blank and inexpressive. Naruto wondered if _anything _could take that guy aback. Obviously, he had already seen the decorations, but wasn't he still surprised? "As I said, there is a ridiculous amount of decorations here."

That was an understatement.

The amount of decorations was unbelievable and almost unholy. There was everything from fake powdery snow to green wreaths and fairy lights. Naruto wondered where all of it could have been stored. Maybe one of the large barns the Uchiha's had on the property was where they stashed all of it...

No, on second thought, they probably needed three of those barns to hold that amount of decorations.

"We're gonna need..." Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "A bigger boat..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and whacked his boyfriend on the arm. "Shut up." He then ventured forward, and picked up one of the many ornaments that were to hang on a Christmas tree. This one was a round, glass ball depicting a starry sky. "What we are going to need," He said, swinging it from side to side like a pendulum. "Is more Christmas trees, there is no way that so many ornaments are going to fit on only one. As for the rest," He picked up an inflatable reindeer. "We're going to have to come up with a plan."

Naruto sighed. Even decorating for Christmas was a tactical chore with the Uchiha's. If his family was here, they would be laughing and playing in the tinsel.

"I thought of that." Itachi said, and from beside some colourful solar lights, he pulled an expensive black tablet. He picked up the thin stylus, and brought up what seemed to be a layout of the Uchiha household. "Using this, we can designate where each decoration can go." He zeroed in on what appeared to be the lounge. "This is where we will put up the Christmas tree."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt..." Naruto said with a shaky smile. He looked around the packed foyer. "But I don't see a Christmas tree..."

"That's because one has not been chopped down yet." Itachi said, not glancing up from his tablet. "Mother asked us to do that also."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said. There were trees littering the Uchiha property. All of them towering, with strong thick trunks. "Do you guys have an axe?"

"Yes." Itachi handed Sasuke the tablet, and then dug through a pile of cords. He pulled out a massive, wickedly sharp axe. Naruto immediately stepped back, fearful the man might decide to hack him to bits. "Here it is." His face remained impassive, but Naruto could see the smug glint in his eyes when he saw Naruto take another step back. "I think Naruto would be best suited to the task of cutting down the trees."

"What do you mean 'trees'?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, as you said, little brother, we're going to need more than one Christmas tree." Itachi fingered the blade.

"But why does Naruto have to do it?" Sasuke crossed his arms and cocked a hip.

"Well-"

"Don't answer." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "You just want him to accidently impale or injure himself, don't you?"

"Of course not..." Itachi said, politely affronted in a fake way. "I was merely being realistic. Out of the three of us, his physical capabilities are the most suitable for this task."

"You and he are the same height." Sasuke said bitterly. He had never quite forgiven Naruto for growing taller than him.

"Yes, but his shoulders are broader and his arms are larger." Itachi pointed out.

Naruto flexed his muscled arms proudly. "That is true." He jostled Sasuke playfully. "You need to eat more, and grow a little."

"Oh, so you think I can't cut down a tree?" Sasuke enunciated slowly, clenching his fists. "Is that what both of you are saying?"

"Of course not-"

"Yes."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

The boy was truly lacking common sense.

Naruto smirked down at Sasuke, feeling superior. "I don't think you can, shortie."

Sasuke bristled in offence, and drew up to his full height, which (embarrassingly) was still nowhere near the same as Naruto's or Itachi's. "Is that a challenge?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately tried to back out. "Of course not-"

"I think it is." Sasuke glared. "Since neither of you think I can do it-"

"Sasuke, I didn't say such a thing." Itachi immediately tried to do some damage control.

"You thought it, though." Sasuke declared stubbornly. "I saw the way you looked at me. It's the same way _he," _He jabbed a thumb in Naruto's direction. "Looks at me when he doubts me, but doesn't want to voice it. I'm going to chop down five Christmas trees." Sasuke snarled.

There was a long silence, Itachi grappled, and Naruto gaped.

Sasuke snatched the axe from his brother's hand, and began forcing himself through the slew of Christmas decorations to reach the door. The two taller males watched him go, and both winced when the door slammed shut behind him.

"This is your entire fault, Uzumaki." Itachi said, in a dark tone. "He's going to go out there and chop his hand off."

Naruto didn't respond, thinking. "No, he's not." He finally said. "He's not going to chop his hand off." He may have been worried for Sasuke, but he did not doubt his capabilities. He was more concerned Sasuke would overwork himself...

"What do you mean he's not-"

"Exactly that," Naruto said. "He can do it."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked tonelessly, but his face was pinched in worry for his younger brother. "Of course he can't."

And Naruto suddenly understood.

"You..." Naruto was still trying to wrap his head around it. "You...don't think he can do anything, do you?"

Itachi paled slightly, but otherwise tried to remain unruffled. "That's ridiculous. Of course I know he can do the 'anything' you mention."

"But you don't," Naruto shook his head in amazement. "And that's why you're so overprotective with him. You doubt him, you doubt him more than anyone."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Itachi lost his temper, and Naruto didn't back off, he was too miffed. "What makes you think you know anything about my feelings for Sasuke?"

"I know I don't know everything, but I do know what I see, and I've seen how you treat him, like he's something delicate and fragile, like he's incapable." Naruto took a deep breath. "That explains so much. You just want him with you, don't you?"

Naruto didn't know or understand Itachi's reason for seeing Sasuke as incapable, but indeed, he did know what he'd seen. Everything made so much more sense now. Why Itachi was constantly trying to poison Sasuke against him, why he was always whisking him away for private talks. He was _jealous_. But more than that, he was scared. What of, Naruto didn't know. "You don't want to lose him." He assumed.

By Itachi's barely concealed wince, he knew he was correct.

"But you're not going to." Naruto felt saddened, and he felt sympathetic. "Itachi, I'm not trying to take him away from you-"

"Just, stop, okay?" Itachi's voice was pleading, and his expression was pained, as if the conversation was causing him physical ailment. He closed his eyes for several long seconds, and when he opened them, he was once more composed. "It really is none of your business."

Naruto thought of insisting, but he had just seen a raw side of Itachi, one he was sure not many had seen before, and he knew it would be disrespectful to continue pushing. "I'm sorry." He said, and he wasn't sure what exactly he was apologising for. Everything? For loving Sasuke?

"I'm going out to stop him." Itachi said. "He'll hurt himself..."

Naruto wanted to reach out for Itachi, but he merely sighed and followed him. The magnitude of Christmas decorations hindered their movements to the door, and Naruto was sure he broke at least seven strings of lights in the struggle.

It was snowing outside, and Naruto shivered in his measly hooded jacket.

Itachi cursed colourfully, and it sounded quite odd, coming from him. Naruto had no doubt he was thinking of how cold Sasuke would be in his own plain hooded jacket. He followed behind Itachi as the elder man stomped through the snow speedily.

"It's going to take hours to find him." Naruto said with a sigh, squinting in the falling snow. "There are trees everywhere, and he's probably gone somewhere we won't find him easily..." Naruto knew he couldn't have gotten that far, but Sasuke was fast, and adapt at concealing himself.

Itachi just gave Naruto a sardonic look, and pulled out his smart phone. He scrolled through his contacts, and pressed the call button. Through the howling wind, they faintly heard the sound of Sasuke's generic ringtone blaring. Itachi then pocketed his phone with a roll of his dark eyes. He set off in the direction the ringtone had been heard.

Eventually, they found Sasuke swinging the axe messily at a gigantic pine tree. Naruto thought he had made impressive progress so far, but Itachi gave a small gasp when he saw the axe fall dangerously short of Sasuke's index finger.

"Sasuke," He spoke, and it was soothing, the sort of voice you used on a small child. "Come now, let's go back inside."

"No." Sasuke said petulantly, the response of a small child.

Naruto decided to spectate instead of speak.

This wasn't his fight; this wasn't even really his business, _at all_.

And he had a feeling that the two brothers needed to sort through this problem themselves.

_Although, Sasuke doesn't even realize Itachi has a problem._

"I'm going to finish cutting down this tree," Sasuke grunted from exertion. "And then, I'm going cut down four more."

"Don't be illogical." Itachi said. "You're freezing cold, and you're not dressed warmly enough to stay outside for so long."

"I'm going to do it." Sasuke grumbled. "I'll be fine. Just watch me."

"Sasuke-"

"I'm doing it Itachi." Sasuke snarled.

Naruto inwardly groaned. When Sasuke snarled so vehemently, that was an indication there was going to be a problem.

_If Sasuke snarls like that, you're gonna have a bad time. _

If it were Naruto arguing with Sasuke, at this stage he would usually have to retreat, because although he challenged Sasuke constantly, the other male was absolutely ruthless when he got like this.

He expected Itachi to gracefully concede defeat, to do the sane thing and sit back and watch until Sasuke tired himself out and collapsed from exhaustion. That's what he himself would have done.

But Itachi didn't.

He drew to his full height, tapped his foot in the snow, and glared.

Naruto shuddered at that glare. It was colder than the ice they were standing on. Not even he had been subjected to a glare of that intensity. It was so harsh, that he expected Sasuke to keel over dead just for being on the receiving end of it. "You listen to me _now_." Itachi commanded. "Stop behaving so foolishly. Come inside and I'll have Lillian prepare you some tea." The offer may have been phrased nicely, but it was not said nicely.

Sasuke stopped, and Itachi and he were at a standstill.

And then, he continued, swinging the axe in a high arc above his head.

Before Naruto could blink, Itachi was on his brother. "Stop it!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing forward to his boyfriend's aid. "Let him go!"

"Stay out of this!" Itachi hissed. He'd tackled Sasuke into the snow, and had landed a soft blow to Sasuke's stomach, that, although would not bruise, left him winded.

Naruto barely restrained himself from pouncing on Itachi and engaging him in a fight. He couldn't stand to see Sasuke being hurt.

Itachi took that opportunity to haul Sasuke up by the wrist. The younger was in no condition to fight back, he was freezing cold and he was weary, Itachi knew this, and tugged him along like an errant child.

Naruto observed, head light, as Itachi dragged Sasuke all the way back to the Uchiha household. And when the door slammed, he calmly walked over to the fallen axe, and picked it up. It was heavy in his hands, and he marvelled at Sasuke's strength. He had left sizeable marks in the tree in such a short period of time, and his muscle mass was considerably smaller than Naruto's own.

_You continue to amaze me every day, bastard._

Naruto swung the axe high, and landed it in the tree with a noisy whooshing noise.

_I will cut down five trees in your place, Sasuke, and then we'll all decorate them together happily. I'm not about to let anyone ruin this Christmas, especially you._

* * *

Inside the Uchiha household, Sasuke furiously sipped at a cup of steaming green tea.

Itachi sat across from him, eyebrows raised as he watched his little brother like a hawk. "There was no need for that entire escapade." He told his brother tersely. "That behaviour was extremely beneath you."

Sasuke ignored the pain when his tongue was scalded by the tea.

"I haven't the slightest idea what possessed you to go outside in this temperature dressed as you are, and decide to chop a tree down. Do you have any idea how dim-witted that is?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"You haven't acted that way in a long time, and it just proves to me that you aren't capable of taking good care of yourself."

Sasuke didn't look up.

"You told me you were ready to live with Uzumaki, that you were old enough and mature enough to take good care of yourself, but I've seen the contrary ever since you have come here. Do you often do such silly things back in Konoha?"

"No. I don't." Sasuke said evenly.

"So you reserve this behaviour for me, do you? I find that hard to believe."

"It wasn't such a big deal." Sasuke mumbled. "You overreacted."

Itachi slammed one hand on the table, and it shook and reverberated from the force. "Maybe you need someone to overreact!" He snapped.

"No, what I need is for you to trust me." Sasuke snapped back. "Instead of treating me like I'm some fragile piece of glass. You underestimate me."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do, and I don't know why. I've proven myself capable many times. I'm an independent individual, Itachi. I don't know why you continuously treat me like a child." Sasuke couldn't believe he was having this argument, and he was amazed at his own courage. Usually, he would allow Itachi to walk all over him.

_But is it a good idea to stand up to him?_

Itachi was a gentle soul, but his anger truly was a sight to behold, and Sasuke did not like to be on the receiving end of it. He supposed on some level, Itachi was more than just a brother to him, he was a parent as well. He had been the only constant thing in Sasuke's life up until Sasuke had turned twelve. And then...

"You are a child to me, Sasuke."

"But _why_?" Sasuke questioned imploringly.

Sasuke had hoped Itachi would respond, and tell him why, but he hadn't expected him too. And he was right, as Itachi stood up and ran a hand through his ponytail. "Let's postpone decorating the house. I think we all need some time alone."

"But won't Mother be displeased with our lack of progress?"

"She'll understand." Itachi sighed. "I'm going upstairs to the study to type up a few documents. Please don't go outside in the meantime."

Sasuke wasn't planning too. He wasn't a complete idiot; he knew he would get pneumonia if he ventured back outside so soon.

So he decided to take a shower.

For the rest of the day, the three males spent time alone, each contemplative and caught up in their own thoughts.

Christmas was certainly turning out to be quite dramatic.

* * *

**...A little too dramatic? Tell me what you think. Okay, so in this chapter Sasuke challenges Itachi for one of the first times in his life, in order to try and make their relationship flourish in a more healthy manner and to stand up to him in general. Does anyone have any guesses as to why Itachi acts the way he does around Sasuke? And no, if anyone thought it, he isn't 'In love' with Sasuke. It's all brotherly here.**

**It seems Sasuke is finally growing a little bit of a backbone. Is this good?**

**I hope this lived up to any expectations you may have had, if not, I'm sorry.**

**Another capitalized THANK YOU to everyone. **


	7. Sixth Day of Christmas

**Hello everyone! This is the sixth chapter, and I almost can't believe this story is halfway finished. It's gone pretty fast, and I hope you are pleased with the progress. **

**In this chapter there is some fluff, and some positive interaction with Mikoto. And ****Sasuke is still resolute in his decision to stand up to Itachi. **

**THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/faved and especially to those who have reviewed. I know I sound like a broken record with the thanks, but I really need to express how much all of the feedback means to me. It makes me very happy.**

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 6

Sixth Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me,_

_Six Mistletoe a Hanging,_

_Five Christmas Trees,_

_Four Christmas Carols,_

_Three Purchased Books, _

_Two Disapproving Parents,_

_And His Douchebag Brother Itachi_

* * *

Naruto hissed through his teeth as Sasuke dumped his hands into the warm, soapy water that was swishing about in a ceramic bowl. "Do you have to do that so roughly?"

"Hn." Sasuke picked up one of Naruto's large hands and eyed it critically. Carefully, he ran cool fingers over the red, angry blisters that had taken up residence on his boyfriend's fingers and palms. "You shouldn't have cut down those trees."

"I regret nothing." Naruto stated mulishly, wincing when Sasuke pressed down on one of the tender sores. "Sasuke, that hurts!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but nevertheless he probed the blisters with more care. "You're in no condition to use your hands. I can't believe you did this much damage to them."

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted those trees cut down." Pain was something trivial to Naruto when he wanted to accomplish something. It was mind over matter for him.

And those five trees were now cut down, and laying alongside the Christmas decorations that were crowding the foyer.

Fugaku was now sporting a black eye from tripping over them when he had returned from work the night previous.

"It's fortunate your parent's house is so big." Naruto chatted as Sasuke slowly turned his hands over in the water. The sting had faded, and now it felt heavenly. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to drag them inside."

Sasuke shook his head at his boyfriend's sheer will power. He had achieved a near impossible feat. He had chopped down five trees in a single day, and had managed to drag them back to the Uchiha household.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Sasuke said, still incredulous.

"Just another reason I'm perfect for you." Naruto winked. "You're unbelievable as well."

"How so?"

"You're unbelievably sexy, unbelievably smart, and unbelievably stubborn." Naruto turned his hands over, and grasped Sasuke's hands in his own. He ignored the pain in his palms that came with clutching the other man's. "I think you're just superhuman, babe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shaking the wetness from his hands. "Right..."

"And I know you don't want to talk about this," Naruto began softly. "But you've been locked up here ever since yesterday. You didn't even open the door for Cocoa."

Sasuke winced in guilt. The poor puppy had been devastated.

"Did something happen with your brother? He's been mysteriously absent from every meal as well."

"You're right." Sasuke intoned seriously.

"So something did happen?"

"That I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto smiled sadly. "You always bottle up your feelings until they explode." Naruto decided not to push Sasuke on this. Itachi wasn't a topic he could force Sasuke to talk about. "Can you at least come down to the kitchen for lunch? You have to be hungry by now..."

"Just bring me something up." Sasuke ordered flippantly.

"Do you expect me to play slave with you for the next six days? You can't keep yourself isolated here forever."

Sasuke sighed. "I hate it when you're right. It just proves a situation is definitely fucked up."

"I resent that." Naruto pouted. "Come on, lunch must almost be ready." Naruto pulled Sasuke up from his seat, and the two walked hand in hand down to the kitchen.

As Naruto had predicted, Lillian was setting a plate of sandwiches on the table.

Mikoto was already nibbling on one delicately. She looked up with worried eyes when she saw her youngest son. "Sasuke, dear, are you okay?" She spoke with the concerned tone all mothers were capable of emulating, and Naruto was forcibly reminded of his own mother. He needed to get in contact with her on Facebook.

Yes, Kushina was one of those dorky, computer daft parents who seemed to have joined Facebook merely so she could embarrass her son and use the wrong abbreviations.

"Yes Mom." Sasuke smiled, and it was stiff and fake. "I was just feeling unwell yesterday."

"You must have passed it on to your brother; he's been unwell as well." Mikoto said, going back to her lunch. "I hope we aren't all going to catch this bout of 'unwell'." The mother obviously knew something was not physically ailing her sons, but seemed to have decided to do the same as Naruto and let them sort the matter out themselves.

Sasuke sat down at the table, and reached to pat Cocoa, who was lying at Naruto's feet. However, she ducked her head away from him, giving him the dog equivalent of an Uchiha glare.

_That dog is definitely an Uchiha pet._

Naruto thought.

Sasuke sighed, feeling extremely bad for his treatment of the puppy. When he was upset, he tended to mope and forget about how everyone else was feeling. He would have to give the puppy some apologetic cuddles later.

_Maybe I should do the same thing with Itachi._

The thought came out of no-where, and Sasuke was shocked when he actually considered doing so.

"Sasuke, why are you standing?"

"I'm no-" Sasuke paused, and looked down. He was standing up. "I..." He swallowed nervously. "I'm...going to see Itachi."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Okay."

Before he lost the courage, Sasuke bolted from the room.

He bounded up the stairs quickly, and when he halted outside of Itachi's bedroom, he contemplated turning around and going back the way he came. But wouldn't that be cowardly? Could he really allow this newfound grudge to escalate between the two?

Sasuke knocked on the door softly, and resisted the urge to turn around. He heard muffled footsteps, and when the door opened he had to force himself to look his brother in the face.

Itachi looked tired, and the lines under his eyes were more pronounced in his exhaustion. "Sasuke," He greeted, with a tinge of surprise. "Come in..."

Sasuke followed his brother inside his bedroom. It was large and dark, with somewhat gothic decor. It was larger than the one he shared with Naruto, more like a miniature house with its own luxury bathroom, lounge, and desk. Itachi sat down on the lounge, and indicated for Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke did. There was a long stretch of silence, and Itachi waited for Sasuke to say what he wanted to say. "Let's just call a truce for now, okay?"

Itachi started, and looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression.

He had been expecting an apology, but he wasn't going to receive one.

In Sasuke's time in isolation, he had thought of many unresolved issues he and Itachi needed to work through, and Itachi's treatment of him and Naruto was on the top of the list, however, now was not the appropriate time.

Much still needed to be done around the Uchiha household, and Sasuke still needed a little more time to reflect before he raised any of the issues with Itachi. Although Itachi had accused him of disregarding what others say, his elder brother was exactly the same, if anything, even worse.

When Itachi came to a decision, it was near impossible to sway him from it. Itachi always thought he knew what was best, and this was a bad thing, especially when Itachi tried to make decisions for Sasuke.

He had always been like that, a chronic control freak, as Naruto had once described him. He was constantly trying to manipulate a situation to turn out the way he thought was best.

Itachi was a complex individual and even trying to delve into the issue gave Sasuke a splitting headache.

"A truce..." Itachi trailed off. "You want to call a truce?"

"Yeah."

Itachi was obviously mulling over the benefits of calling a truce between the two of them, and Sasuke sat patiently for twenty minutes before Itachi gave a small nod of his head. "Very well, Sasuke."

Sasuke then boldly hugged his brother, ignoring the burning of his cheeks. It was habitual for him to hug his brother after a disagreement, but as he and Itachi hardly ever argued, he hadn't done so in a very long time.

Itachi jabbed his little brother on the forehead in response. "We should begin decorating the home. Mother told me in no uncertain terms that if the decorations are not perfect by the twenty third, she is going to toss us and all of the guests out into the snow."

_The party..._

Sasuke remembered.

_I still don't know what he's planning. _

Sasuke released his brother, and coughed awkwardly. "We should start decorating. Naruto has chopped down five Christmas trees."

"He has?" Itachi sounded nonchalant, but Sasuke could tell by the slight stiffening of his shoulders that he was impressed, despite himself. "He must be quite sore."

"If he is, he hasn't given me any indication." Sasuke smiled at the tenacity of his boyfriend. It was so very like Naruto. Even when in pain, he was still selflessly focused on Sasuke.

"I'll be down momentarily." Itachi told him, standing up himself. He smiled, and it wasn't as genuine as Sasuke had hoped.

_But what else could I have expected? I've just challenged the dynamics of our relationship._

"Okay..." Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad. Although Itachi was being totally unreasonable lately, he was still his elder brother, and he couldn't completely override the instinct that told him he should be grovelling on his knees in apology. "I'll start sorting through some of the decorations. We should put the lights outside first, right?"

"Right."

Sasuke left the room and went back to the kitchen. Naruto was waiting for him, and Sasuke reached for his hands, and massaged them gently. "Itachi and I are going to start decorating. You should rest for a while. You have to be exhausted."

"No," Naruto denied, with a grin that wasn't as convincing as he had hoped. "I want to help. I can do all of the heavy stuff whilst you futz around with the fairy lights."

Sasuke squeezed the hands tight in annoyance, and smirked when Naruto winced. "I'd shut up, if I were you."

"You're so mean, babe." Naruto pouted.

"You need to rest. It's not healthy for you to put yourself through so much strain." Sasuke lectured.

"You sound like Iruka." Naruto rolled his eyes uncaringly. "My body is used to strain. I want to be an athlete, remember?"

"Would an athlete knowingly and willingly cause injury or harm to themselves?" Sasuke asked, not expecting an answer. "They wouldn't. At this rate, you're going to kill yourself before you become an athlete. Fool..."

"You're the fool!" Naruto retorted childishly.

"You're a boor," Sasuke insulted. "A simpleton, truly, why don't you just do the smart thing for once?"

"Because-"

"Because what? Because you want to babysit me, is that it? Because you think I'm incapable, just like _him_."

"Don't take this out on me." Naruto said, and his tone was steely. It was a tone he seldom used, especially on Sasuke. "If you're angry or resentful, do not use me as an outlet for that rage. I take a lot from you Sasuke, but I won't take that." He said this with resolution. "I will not be burdened by your pent up aggression. You need to resolve your issues in the proper way."

Sasuke felt ashamed suddenly, and he looked down at the flawlessly white marble floor with consternation. "I..."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend for long, especially when he looked so distressed. He gently tugged his hands from Sasuke's loose grip, and stroked the other man's raven locks. "Babe, you know I love you."

"I know."

"But...there are just some things I won't let myself be subjected too, especially when you verbally lashing out at me as an outlet is only going to be detrimental to our relationship in the future."

"I don't know what to do..." Sasuke said in a small voice. "I don't think I can-"

"What's all this?" Itachi's voice came tonelessly from behind them.

Naruto stepped away from Sasuke, distancing himself not only from him, but from the situation. As hard as it was for Naruto, he was doing what was necessary.

"I thought you were seeing to preparations, little brother."

"I' am." Sasuke replied surely. He looked up, and stalked to the foyer.

The five, monstrous Christmas trees were laying side by side, giving the air a woodsy, pine scent that Sasuke inhaled greedily. Living in a busy little town like Konoha, where the air permanently smelt of food and drink meant that he didn't often get to enjoy such a natural scent.

The most natural scent he ever smelled in Konoha was Naruto after he'd been to the gym and was disgustingly sweaty, and that wasn't pleasant at all.

"Let's lift those first." Sasuke decided. "We'll put one Christmas tree in the lounge, like we already intended, one in the entertaining room," The entertaining room was large and splendorous, but had yet to be used by the Uchiha's. That would be where the guests would mingle for the party. "One in the halls, one here – in the foyer – and we shall put the last in Mother and Father's room, for festivities sake."

Itachi hummed in vague agreement. "Yes, that sounds satisfactory."

"I thought each of us could decorate a specific area." Sasuke continued, his words blending a little too fast in his anxiety. "That way the work will be done faster."

"I'll work outside." Naruto volunteered, wanting to forego an argument between the brothers. "I'll string up the lights and everything. After, I'll come inside to help. Where do you keep the ladder?"

"It's in the largest barn, near the horse stables." Itachi replied.

"And tools?"

"There is a toolbox in there as well."

"Great," Naruto crowed, a little over enthusiastically. "I'll get to work..."

"I told you, you shouldn't-"

Naruto swooped down to kiss his boyfriend, arm stretched over the other man's head with a clump of fake mistletoe dangling down to tickle his forehead.

Sasuke looked up, wiping his lips. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe," Naruto beamed. "Not real mistletoe, of course, it's the fake stuff. But the rule still applies, right? You kiss whoever is underneath!"

"That rule doesn't apply if the mistletoe is held over your head by a person." Sasuke grumped. "If you aren't going to listen to me, at least get to work."

Naruto smooched Sasuke wetly again, before wandering off, pocketing the piece of mistletoe for further usage. "See you later!"

* * *

Sasuke grunted from exertion, dropping the box in his arms with a loud thud. He had been decorating the lounge for hours now, and if it wasn't for the other two helping him, he wouldn't have made a sufficient dent in the shitload of Christmas decorations.

So far, he had managed to erect one of the giant pine trees Naruto had cut down and decorate it lavishly with all manners of ornaments and flickering lights. Now, he was stringing up tinsel across the banisters and hanging up some more needless lights.

He worked for another hour before two hands wrapped around his waist cheekily. Sasuke yelped, and slipped off the chair he had been standing on. "Naruto," He exclaimed with a scowl. "Don't do that! I almost broke my neck!"

Naruto's response was to pull that blasted piece of fake mistletoe from his pocket, and lunge at Sasuke. Sasuke fell back onto the chair, back bending awkwardly. "Naru-"

His lips were captured, and Sasuke batted at the mistletoe like an irritated kitten would at a piece of string. When Sasuke bit on Naruto's lip, Naruto drew back, lapping at the beading blood with a pout. "Sasuke, that hurts."

"So does my back." Sasuke rubbed at his spine.

"I couldn't help jumping you, especially when those jeans hug your ass when you wriggle around on that chair-"

"Go away."

* * *

The next time Sasuke was kissed that day was by his mother, who had been busy mucking out the stables for most of the morning. She saw her son hanging up some mistletoe, and when he was on the ground, pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I don't know what's going on between you and your brother..." She had then said. "But, I'm here for you. And so is...Naruto."

When Sasuke noticed Mikoto said his boyfriend's name with a fondness she never had before, he pressed a kiss of his own to Mikoto's cheek. He and Naruto had been in his family's home for less than a week, and already the bright man was winning over his mother.

He was making great progress, but Sasuke knew that Mikoto had always been easy to sway. Unlike Itachi and Fugaku, who were determined to hate Naruto, Mikoto had only ever been doubtful of him. Circumstances had led her to be rather worried for her youngest son's wellbeing most of the time, but through observation, she had seen the bond between Naruto and Sasuke, and was beginning to warm up gradually to Naruto.

What made Sasuke so happy was that Naruto hadn't gone through any effort to be pretentious; he had acted as his usual daffy self, and through revealing his true nature, had gained Mikoto's trust, because she, unlike Fugaku and Itachi, had the capacity to be reasonable when it came to her baby.

This was a staggering relief to Sasuke. And he could only hope that his father and brother would try as hard as she had to keep an open mind.

But he knew all too well that confrontations were inevitable. Now that he had finally challenged Itachi, he knew that an argument was brewing, and he only hoped that he came out as the victor. That being said, he would be positively depressed if Itachi ignored him. He'd already been on the receiving end of that from his father, and it hurt. It hurt a lot, and his heart would shatter if Itachi became cold and apathetic towards him like he had once before...

Sasuke became teary at the very thought of such a thing occurring.

"Oh honey..." Mikoto's brow crinkled. "What happened? I know you two resolve problems in your own way, but I hate seeing my two boys like this. It breaks my heart."

Sasuke felt even tearier. "Don't concern yourself with it, Mother..."

Mikoto knew when to concede to Sasuke. Although she didn't seem it sometimes, she was a good mother, and very attuned to her two sons. She would admit truthfully that many times in the past, she had been absent and distant, but she had never stopped caring for either of them. "I won't." She said. "I'll worry of course, as your mother, but I'll trust in you, and I'll trust in Naruto." She smiled gently. "I know now, that he would give you the moon and stars if it were possible."

"If only you could convince Father that Naruto is a good person." Sasuke said somewhat dryly.

"I'm afraid that your father will only listen to himself." Mikoto responded, just as dryly. "That man, I love him, but goodness, does he make me want to wring his neck sometimes."

Sasuke gave a short laugh. "I know what you mean."

Understanding passed between mother and son, and then Mikoto was looking down at her filthy brown slacks with a dismayed expression. "I best go get changed. I know you've been a little preoccupied, but you should visit the horses soon. They're gorgeous creatures, all well-bred. I'm sure Naruto would like to go for a ride, I know you've ridden for years, but that boy would love it, I think. You should not forget that this is a holiday."

"We'll go soon." Sasuke promised, and he wouldn't lie, the thought of galloping through the snow with the wind rushing coldly against his face was very appealing to him right now.

Horse riding was exhilarating, and it would be amusing to see how Naruto would handle one of the more spirited mounts.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his handy-work proudly. The lounge was flawless, and the decorating looked as if it had been done by an interior designer. It was very aesthetically pleasing, although it did hurt your eyes when you first entered.

Naruto stood beside him, bottom lip jutted out. Although outside looked like a magical winter wonderland, his inside decoration efforts were sloppy in comparison to his boyfriend's perfection. Neither he nor Sasuke had looked in on Itachi yet, but they both assumed he had done a fantastic job as well.

Naruto jostled Sasuke slightly, and Sasuke looked at him confusedly. "What are you doing?"

His answer came in the form of a slow, romantic kiss. It was sweet, and Naruto's calloused and sore palms gripped Sasuke's face tenderly. When they finally parted, Sasuke looked up with hooded eyes. Sure enough, one of the many mistletoes he had tied up earlier was hanging above them. "Naruto, I promise we'll do something, just the two of us, tomorrow." He told him softly. "I've been a bit of a neglectful bastard lately."

Naruto was pleased Sasuke was seeing the error of his ways, and he smirked playfully. "I'm sure Cocoa would be inclined to agree. She's pissed out of her mind at you; I never thought a puppy would be capable of so much anger."

Sasuke sighed. "She's an Uchiha pet."

"I noticed."

Sasuke traced his fingertips across the whisker-like birthmarks on Naruto's face. "You've finished now...I think you should go rest."

Naruto yawned, finally conceding a gracious defeat. "Yeah, I'm going to take a nap."

Sasuke knew Naruto's 'nap' would be over a very long extended period, and he was glad the elder man was finally going to take care of himself. He had purple bags under his eyes, and Sasuke mused that he looked very similar to Gaara.

Sasuke followed Naruto back to their bedroom, and browsed his Facebook mindlessly until the man fell asleep. Much like a child, the blonde fell asleep easier when someone was watching over him.

Sasuke's Facebook was flooded with an influx of messages and notifications, and his eyebrow twitched dangerously and he resisted the urge to wake Naruto up with a punch in the face for some of the mortifying things he had posted.

_How did I not notice him taping me when I sung?_

Sasuke saw a picture of him snuggling into Cocoa, and he was reminded of how he needed to give the dog some apology hugs. He logged out, after making some very stomach churning threats to Kiba who had commented on how he was thinking of posting Sasuke's singing onto YouTube.

He knew the next time he bothered to log on again Sakura and Ino would have most definitely been in another bitch fight, Karin would be posting cruel photos onto Suigetsu's wall, Jūgo would have updated his album of bird photography, and Hinata would have shyly posted a status about the holiday season, which Kiba and Shino would have commented on kindly.

He didn't even want to know what Temari would have been posting, the rowdy girl was always writing opinionated statuses and picking on everyone else. Yet, it was all strangely endearing...

* * *

Itachi was exiting Mikoto and Fugaku's room when Sasuke walked past. He had been the brave one out of the three of them who had decorated the lavish room. He and Sasuke stared at each other for a long moment, and Itachi had offered a stiff smile.

Sasuke had then barely stopped himself from grovelling like he had been tempted too earlier. He had to stand strong on this. Naruto was right. He and Itachi needed to sort through their issues, instead of dancing around them.

It wouldn't happen today, but Sasuke vowed to have done if by the end of their trip.

He found Cocoa curled up in front of the smouldering fire in the lounge, she was looking distinctly mopey and when Sasuke reached out for her, she huffed through her wet nose.

Sasuke ignored this, and scooped the puppy up.

_She's getting bigger. She grows so fast._

Sasuke would miss when he could pick her up so effortlessly. Golden retrievers grew up to be rather large.

He stroked her for a long hour, and by the end of it she had forgiven Sasuke in the way only an animal could. Sasuke was all but drifting off himself, and when he felt a wet tongue licking at his nose, he instinctively looked upwards.

Mistletoe was hanging directly above him.

_I'm going to need to map out where all of them are, solely for the sake of avoiding them. _

It took him a long moment to realize that Cocoa had given him puppy kisses underneath the mistletoe. Was it a coincidence? Or was she just that intelligent?

Either way, Sasuke chuckled for a long while, and Cocoa lapped up the attention, happy that her master was happy.

* * *

**Yes, Mikoto has finally done the right thing and warmed up to Naruto. I know she kind of seemed like the bad guy (and I was as irritated as you guys were with her when I was writing her in earlier chapters) but she does love Sasuke. She definitely owes Naruto an apology now, don't you think? I know she progressed kind of fast, but I always saw her as being a little more understanding. **

**Sasuke is still boldly standing up to big brother, and of course, there is some confrontations coming in the next coming chapters.**

**Naruto has been a little neglected in all of the drama, and there hasn't been as much insight into how he is feeling, so next chapter will focus on him and Sasuke mainly. **

**I hope I'm giving each character enough attention...**

**Of course, Fugaku will be more prominent in the coming chapters as well**.

**THANK YOU all once again. I hope this wasn't disappointing, if it was, I'm sorry. **

**Please continue to tell me what you think. I love hearing it, as you probably know already.**

**I hope you all have a nice day/night, wherever you are!**


	8. Seventh Day of Christmas

**Hey everyone. Here's the seventh chapter. This chapter focuses a lot on Naruto's thoughts on what has been transgressing around him. He and Sasuke also spend some time together.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/faved and an especially big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. Even if it's a few words, it still encourages me heaps. So thanks to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

Seventh Day of Christmas

* * *

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My true love sent to me,

Seven Snakes a Slithering,

Six Mistletoe a Hanging,

Five Christmas trees,

Four Christmas Carols,

Three Purchased Books,

Two Disapproving Parents,

And his Douchebag Brother Itachi

* * *

As he had promised, Sasuke and Naruto had left the Uchiha household early the next morning. Sasuke had intended on taking his boyfriend horse riding, but when the weather had became increasingly foul, he had decided they would have to forego that activity in lieu of something less hazardous.

Naruto had suggested a magnitude of things the two of them would be able to do on the Uchiha property, but Sasuke had easily been able to tell that Naruto was going a little stir crazy, and wanted to get away for awhile.

And as he was being rather soft lately, he had dragged his boyfriend to their sub-par car and decided to go for a long, unscheduled drive to one of the bordering towns.

"This is nice..." Naruto commented, reclining comfortably in the passenger seat. Although he and Sasuke usually bickered over who would drive, he had conceded defeat without any fussing this time. He had given the excuse of being 'lazy' but truthfully, his palms were stinging like a bitch.

So Sasuke drove at his usual cautious speed, making the trip pan out much slower than if Naruto had been behind the wheel. But he didn't care; his usual haste was replaced with relaxation. It was great to get away from all of the drama and just spend time with Sasuke.

"We should listen to some music." Naruto said cheerily, reaching for the radio, only to be met with a slapped hand.

"No." Sasuke denied. "I'm enjoying the peace and quiet."

And indeed, he was. Despite the obvious silence in the Uchiha household, his thoughts lately had been deafening.

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned, cradling his aching hand.

"We don't have a specific location." Sasuke said. "Mother told me if we keep driving straight we'll find something to do or see eventually."

"Awesome, we're on an adventure!" Naruto cheered, fist-pumping.

They travelled for three hours until they came across a larger town. The ones they had passed had been very rural, but this one was more populated, and had more establishments than a single grocer and the basic necessities.

It was rather exotic, with its surprisingly dense woodland and it was obviously a tourist destination, judging by the mixture of happy and hassled looking tourists.

Sasuke managed to park in one of the more crowded streets, and Naruto and Cocoa jumped from the car eagerly.

"This place is cool." Naruto said, ogling a board filled with posters advertising various establishments and activities that were occurring in the town. "Wow, there's an exotic pet shop here! We should check it out!" Naruto jabbed his finger at the grimy poster that had a few spelling mistakes.

"We have a dog." Sasuke reminded, rolling his eyes.

"We can just take a look. Is there anything you want to do?" Naruto asked, standing aside so as not to block Sasuke's view of the board.

Sasuke squinted at the posters and programmes judgementally, not overly impressed with any of them. Sasuke was very hard to please, and Naruto knew that the shorter male would basically allow himself to be tugged everywhere. "I don't mind, as long as we don't end up in a strip club."

"You're no fun." Naruto pouted, but it was all for show. The thought of even touching another person, man or woman, intimately, was repulsing to him. "I'm interested to see what that floral cafe is like."

Sasuke sighed. No doubt it would be tacky...

It wasn't.

Surprisingly, it smelt of gorgeous flowers and the menu was unique in a non-disgusting way. Sasuke had once accidently sampled ox tongue at a cafe that had boasted about being different, and it had somewhat scarred him for life.

However the light, organic nibbles he was munching on were actually rather tasty. Naruto was kind of disappointed, as he preferred to eat heavier, more consuming foods, but he didn't complain.

He supposed it was kind of silly for him to be expecting to see ramen on the menu, but he had been missing it very much.

"Are you gonna tell me what's been happening with you and Itachi?" The question was expected, and Sasuke took some long sips of his green tea before bothering to reply.

"I'm growing some balls and standing up to him." Sasuke finally said. "I don't know what his problem is, but I'm sick of him treating me like a child."

"I'm proud of you." Naruto said, with no hesitation. "I don't know what his problem is either," Okay, so that was a slight lie, seeing how Naruto did know a little more than Sasuke did, but he wasn't about to own up to anything. He wanted Sasuke to come to his own conclusions, and not be swayed by Naruto's. "But I know you can work through it. Your bond is too strong to be broken."

Sasuke felt a little reassured and more confident after hearing that, and smiled positively. "I hope so. He hasn't...given you any indication as to why he's been behaving worse than usual, has he?"

"No." Naruto lied, and he was glad there was barely any trace of dishonesty in his voice. "But I think after you and Itachi do your whole brotherly talk thing, that you should move onto Daddy next."

Sasuke shuddered. "Don't call my Father 'Daddy' it's disturbing."

"I'm just being sarcastic, babe. Don't rain on my parade."

"How have you been feeling?" Sasuke turned the conversation around.

"Fine, asides for my physical pain," Naruto shrugged. "Worried about you," He admitted. "But I trust in you, and I know that you can sort out problems by yourself."

"Mother likes you." Sasuke told Naruto this with glee, ecstatic. "Yesterday she implied so."

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly, sitting up ramrod straight in his cushy chair. "What did she say!?"

"She didn't blabber on about how she's fond of you," Sasuke said. "You know-"

"I know it's not the 'Uchiha way'," Naruto finished for Sasuke. "But did she...really?"

"Would I lie?" Sasuke snorted. "I knew she'd come around eventually, she just needed to watch our interaction a little to realize that we're good together."

"Can I call her Mom?" Naruto grinned, his teeth as white as the snow outside. "Can I, can I?"

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that, but no." Sasuke grumbled. "Father would blow a casket."

"That wouldn't be anything unusual." Naruto grumbled to himself. "I get the impression he's doing his best to avoid us." Not that that was really a bad thing...Fugaku was kind of a lost cause, to Naruto.

"He can't dance around us forever." Sasuke reminded, trying to envision how he could possibly convince Fugaku to give Naruto a chance. "We need to resolve things."

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke's bravery. Before the 'Twelve Days of Terror' had commenced, he had barely entertained the idea of Sasuke standing up for himself, but here the raven haired man was doing something he had almost deemed impossible.

Naruto hoped Sasuke would succeed. "Let's focus on us, yeah?" Naruto said decidedly, petting Cocoa absentmindedly from where she was hiding underneath their table. To the average observer, he would have looked as if he was fondling his own sack, but he didn't really care. "Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah, fine." Sasuke mumbled, resigned. "Where do you want to go now we've finished stuffing our faces?"

* * *

Sasuke refused to admit he was thoroughly enjoying himself, lest Naruto's expression grow any smugger.

The two of them were taking a non-guided walk through a patch of thick woodland, that's trail was barely trod upon, but was clearly marked enough for them to not lose their way.

As taking walks was one of Sasuke's hobbies, he was having his own version of fun. It was lovely to hear the sounds of wildlife around him... the tweeting of brightly coloured birds, the soft thudding of an unknown forest animal. Naruto was feeling a little bored, but was entertained with Sasuke's efforts to remain aloof.

_Why is it so incomprehensible for Sasuke to admit he's having a good time? It's not like it's indecent or anything..._

Cocoa was trotting along at Sasuke's heels, growling every-now and again in unease at the new surroundings. Like any typical mutt, she felt on edge in an environment where there were other animals she had yet to encounter for the first time.

"That's cool," Naruto said, snapping a picture of a partially concealed deer that was hiding behind a tree on his phone. "Hey Sasuke, I'm totally hipster, right?"

"You did take a picture of our meals before we ate them." Sasuke responded idly. "And you do dress in bright orange, which you defend by saying you're being 'non-mainstream'."

Naruto chortled. "At least I'm not the perpetually mopey one who broods and writes poetry."

Sasuke blushed. "Were you looking through my documents again?"

"They aren't password protected, so of course." Naruto admitted shamelessly. "By the way, I like the one where you refer to my eyes as 'Pools of blue that rival the ocean in their vastness and beauty'."

"I did not type that." Sasuke defended. "Stop messing with my writing!"

"Stop deleting my selfies with Kiba." Naruto countered.

"Shut up and stop disrupting the serenity." Sasuke said shortly. "If we're going to look at that stupid pet shop you better indulge me."

"Fine..." Naruto fell silent, trailing after Sasuke thoughtfully.

_Is he using this time to think over everything?_

Naruto wondered.

_I know I' am..._

Naruto may have seemed shallow minded on the surface, but in reality, he had been thinking through the entire trip, mostly about Itachi and Sasuke. And sex, because this would mark the seventh day in which he and Sasuke had not fucked.

Knowing that thinking of those particular thoughts whilst being behind Sasuke, and being at a good vantage point to gape at Sasuke's ass, could be detrimental, he decided thinking about Itachi would be the safer option (not to mention a good cock-block.)

Last night, when Naruto had tiptoed down to the kitchen to have a midnight snack (since he had missed dinner) Itachi had been inside, face morose. Naruto had felt that startling sympathy again, and had sat down to try and converse with him.

"Itachi," He had begun. "Do you want to...talk, about anything? I know I'm Sasuke's boyfriend and all, but if you want to speak with me confidentially, I won't tell him anything, as long as you promise to eventually tell him yourself."

Itachi had looked up from the creased picture he had been staring at, and asked one question, that had made Naruto more than a little surprised. "Why did you cut down those trees?"

"Oh," Naruto had laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "It just seemed like the right thing to do, you know? He went through so much effort to start cutting one of them down, and it would be wasted if I didn't continue."

Itachi had looked at Naruto's hands pointedly. "So you would deal with pain merely for Sasuke's benefit?"

"Yeah."

Itachi had looked even sourer. "You know Uzumaki, you make me sick."

"Why?"

"Because, you make it hard for people to dislike you, and it sickens me to know that maybe you aren't as bad for Sasuke as I think."

"I'm not, you know. And I have the feeling that you would feel the same about any other guy Sasuke would bring home to introduce."

"Perhaps..." Itachi had stood up. "But don't think I approve of you. I know what's best for Sasuke, even if both of you don't believe so."

Then he'd walked from the room, and Naruto had questioned the elder man's motives, and questioned if Itachi perhaps did know what was best. He was so confident and sure, it was hard to believe otherwise when the man was so convincing.

_He would have made a good politician. _

Naruto thought presently, eyes trained on Sasuke's hair.

_I bet if he wanted too, he would be able to take over the world. Maybe that's what his shady organization wants to do..._

Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Sasuke turned, eyebrows raised. "You've been quiet."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course, but usually you never listen to me."

In two long strides, Naruto was kissing Sasuke. Both of their bodies began to react easily to the light stimulation. It seemed neither of them were doing well going without sex...

"You know," Naruto started conversationally. "There's no hikers around, we should fuck right here. The only witnesses would be the wildlife, and I doubt they'd be scandalized."

"Is it weird that..." Sasuke tilted his head so Naruto could suckle on the sensitive skin. "That I don't want to have sex because Cocoa is here..."

"Not really." Naruto sighed, stepping back. He eyed the puppy distastefully. "That dog is a menace."

"Don't blame her for our high libidos." Sasuke shivered grumpily. He really had been missing their sex sessions, despite acting uncaring about it. "We're disgusting."

Naruto's broad shoulders shook in laughter. "I can't really deny that."

* * *

_Should I ask what his plan is?_

Naruto pondered.

_He and Itachi are both strategic, and I get the feeling a confrontation between the two of them would be like an argument between two extremely talented and scathing lawyers._

He doubted whether he would be any use to them, and perhaps it would be better if he stayed somewhat impartial. No doubt if he tried to back Sasuke up it would only frustrate both of the males and they would turn against him, merely so they could both bitch at him at the same time.

_I have to be rational._

Naruto, rational...that was a word he never thought would be associated with him. In hard situations, in turmoil, it seemed that unexpected capabilities could be revealed.

_I won't interfere unless it escalates to the point of being of becoming a physical brawl, but it will be hard to watch something so nasty. It would be easier to just hide away until the storm passes, but..._

That would be cowardly, and he needed to support Sasuke by being there with him. His presence would be comforting to Sasuke.

_I can't believe that a brewing argument between siblings is such a big deal._

Siblings seemed to argue all of the time, Naruto found, even ones that were rather reserved. He had witnessed even the sweet-tempered Hinata bickering with her younger sister once or twice.

_At least there has been progress in this trip..._

Naruto was faultlessly optimistic, and although he was stressed out of his mind, he was constantly reminding himself of the positive repercussions that would come after the two brothers had finally released all of their pent up aggression on one another.

_I'm also interested in why Itachi is so overprotective..._

Obviously, it was a part of his personality, but to the extent of him treating Sasuke like a toddler, there had to be a real big reason for that...

Sasuke had always been rather tight lipped about his relationship with his brother, and Itachi had always been a 'no-no subject'.

_So is Sasuke hiding something? What is he not telling me? And why has he gone through such an effort to avoid talking about him to me?_

Was it bad for him to be kind of looking forward to the conflict?

"Here it is." Sasuke announced, halting. The two had been walking through the village-esque town, and had finally found the dodgy exotic pet store. There were bars on the windows, and the smell of unsanitary animal living conditions was floating through the open door.

Already, Sasuke was feeling depressed about what he was about to see. He had always had the opinion that some animals should not be caged or confined, and although he knew in many instances it was needed to keep a species alive, he was somewhat revolted when animals were forcibly kept as pets merely for the entertainment of humans.

Naruto was just interested in seeing the animals. He was by no means cruel, but his curiosity tended to override his sympathy sometimes.

Sasuke stepped inside, and immediately rubbed his eyes. The first thing he had seen was a baby doe laying in its own filth, underfed and miserable. "This place needs to be reported to the authorities..." Sasuke whispered to his boyfriend, wincing when he saw some obviously wild birds flapping about crazily in a tiny, unclean cage.

Naruto didn't respond, interested in the various animals. In approximately five minutes, he would become outraged at the living conditions of the animals, but until then, he would walk around, looking at everything.

Cocoa padded over to a pen of flea ridden puppies, and whined.

At the noise, a disgruntled sounding employee emerged from a concealed room. At first, Sasuke didn't recognize her, but when he did, he rubbed his eyes. "Tayuya?"

"Why the fuck are you surprised?" She puffed on a messily self-rolled cigarette with a frown. "You saw me not long ago in that shopping centre."

"I didn't expect to run into you again." Sasuke composed himself. Naruto seemed unaware of the interaction, eyeing an enclosure of lizards. "I never thought I'd see you in a place like this."

The town they were in looked like it had come out of a classic fairy tale book, and he found it hard to believe the coarse woman had settled in it. She had never seemed to be the sort of girl who would move to a place like this, and he knew the woman disliked animals.

That meant that she had an ulterior motive for relocating.

Sasuke shuddered. Surely not...

"Do we have a customer...?" The familiar hiss came from behind the mouldy curtains that concealed the hidden room Tayuya had just come from. They were opened slowly, and a deathly pale and creepy looking man peered out with slit-like eyes. They narrowed in on Sasuke, and the man all but glided to the counter. "Sasuke Uchiha..." He continued to hiss. "What a surprise..."

Naruto bristled. He hadn't been concentrating on what was happening around him, but he had recognized that hiss instantly. He stormed to Sasuke's side, and pulled the man to his side roughly. "What the hell are you doing here, freak?" He snarled.

"Running a business." Orochimaru gestured around him with slim hands, and Sasuke could only imagine how disgusting those clammy hands would feel.

"It only makes sense a man like yourself would run such a crooked business." Naruto said coldly. "The living conditions of these animals is disgusting. Do you ever get any customers?"

"You would be surprised." Orochimaru sneered condescendingly. "I have many customers, and they all seek me out for...different reasons."

Sasuke and Naruto both knew what sort of dealings the man was involved in, and they were befuddled. How was Orochimaru thriving in such a quaint area? From what the two of them had seen, the town mostly consisted of elderly people who had lived there for many years.

Both of them were curious, but knew all too well, that curiosity killed the cat. And although Naruto would often push ahead with his curiosity, he knew Orochimaru was questionable, and it would be safer for both of them to steer clear of him.

_I don't know that much about Sasuke's dealings with him, but I do know he once hung around him. That's how he met Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo._

Naruto had disliked all of them vehemently, for taking Sasuke away, but he knew now that Sasuke had not been seduced into being friends with the three of them; he had composed the group himself, for whatever reason.

"We should be going." Sasuke said tonelessly.

"So soon?" Orochimaru all but crooned.

Before either of the men could respond, the curtain opened once more.

"Orochimaru, one of the snakes is-" Kabuto paused. "How unexpected..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, watching the man wearily. Although Kabuto was always sucking up to Orochimaru, he had always gotten a dangerous vibe from the man.

Naruto was too busy gawking at the seven, deadly species of snakes that were coiled about the man to say anything. They were all notably venomous, but judging by the way they slithered around Kabuto without attacking, they were obviously tame.

It was somewhat disturbing, to see seven snakes slithering around Kabuto, one even with its thick, cold body coiled around Kabuto's neck. "Do you want to stroke them?" Kabuto offered with a smirk. "They only bite those they see as a threat..."

Cocoa barked angrily, defending her masters. She didn't like those people, they were bad, and they made her masters sweat.

"A dog, is it?" Kabuto looked down his nose at the creature. "Hmm...Tayuya," He turned to the girl. She was visibly nervous to be around both Orochimaru and Kabuto. "One of the snakes is shedding...will you go collect its skin?"

Like Tayuya, neither of the men wanted to be left alone with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Although they were not intimidated in the least, they dreaded being drawn into something.

"We're going." Sasuke repeated. He and Naruto both turned on their heels and began walking to the entrance calmly. Neither would flee spinelessly.

"Hopefully we'll see each other soon..." Orochimaru's hiss followed them.

"Don't count on it." Naruto snapped.

The two didn't speak until they were back in the car, and even then they only conversed for a short minute, both coming up with their own theories as to why Orochimaru was now living so closely to Sasuke's parents.

It was confusing, as Sasuke knew the snake had never been interested in Mikoto or Fugaku. He did know that he had been interested in Itachi for a stage, not romantically, of course, but for some other reason he still didn't know.

_Is it all a coincidence?_

Sasuke wondered.

_Either way, I need to focus on working through my current issues. I had fun today with Naruto, but he was distant. He's been thinking a lot. If the weather is nice tomorrow, we can go horse riding. _

* * *

That night, Sasuke dreamt of seven snakes strangling him, and hoped it wasn't an omen.

* * *

**So, this chapter delved into Naruto's mind, and I know not a lot happened, but the drama is coming, I promise! **

**And Orochimaru has been introduced. He's not going to play a huge role in this story, but he has appeared for a reason. You can all have your guesses as to why that is...**

**I hope this hasn't disappointed you in any way, and you are all having a good day/night wherever you are!**

**THANK YOU once again. **


	9. Eighth Day of Christmas

**Hey everyone! Let me first start by saying that usually I update once a day, but yesterday I was unable to do so. So I'm sorry if you were disappointed. In this chapter Naruto and Sasuke finally get around to going horse riding, and Naruto surprises Fugaku. **

**THANK YOU to everyone who has faved/followed and an especially big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. There are only four chapters left of this story, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading them when they are posted.**

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 8

Eighth Day of Christmas

* * *

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My true love sent to me,

Eight Horses a Galloping,

Seven Snakes a Slithering,

Six Mistletoe a Hanging,

Five Christmas Trees,

Four Christmas Carols,

Three Purchased Books,

Two Disapproving Parents,

And His Douchebag Brother Itachi.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear these?" Naruto crinkled his nose, prodding one of the well worn leather boots with distaste. "Can't I just wear some runners?"

"You need to wear the right clothing when horse riding." Sasuke explained, rolling his eyes huffily. "And footwear."

"Easy for you to say," Naruto said snidely, looking at his boyfriend's smart riding attire. In comparison, he looked ridiculous, in his thick, patchy jeans and old coat. "You look amazing."

Indeed, Sasuke did. He was wearing black breeches and an equally black polo shirt, with dark, polished riding boots completing the ensemble. A helmet was tucked under his right arm, and he was tapping one foot impatiently.

If he had known Naruto would whine so much, he wouldn't have suggested going horse riding that morning. But, he had been taken with the brisk, clear air, and decided he would enjoy a ride. He knew it would help take his mind off of all the things that were bothering him, namely his current predicament with Itachi.

"I can't deny I do look better than you." Sasuke said, and Naruto fumed at the narcissism. "But you forget that I've been riding horses since I turned nine. How many times have you even been in contact with horses?"

"I had pony rides as a kid." Naruto defended, pouting. "Riding a horse can't be that different."

Sasuke shook his head at the ignorance.

_This is going to be an interesting experience._

* * *

The stables smelt of sweet hay and droppings. Mikoto had yet to muck out the stables that morning, but they were still relatively clean. Sasuke strode confidently through them, and the eight horses inside seemed to straighten up just seeing him.

They were all beautiful, majestic specimens, with perfectly sculpted muscles and bones. Naruto had no doubt they had each costed a small fortune each, and by their builds, were more than likely capable of becoming race horses.

Naruto reached over to pet one, and the horse snorted angrily and titled its ears back in annoyance.

Sasuke offered a hand and stroked the mare's long face. She gave a soft, appreciative whinny.

"Why the hell do all of these horses like you so much?" Naruto asked petulantly, feeling embarrassed by his lack of horse knowledge. And to think, he had been so excited about going riding...

"Because I'm likeable..." Sasuke quipped.

"Maybe to animals, definitely not to people..." Naruto crossed his arms. "So, when are we going to actually get on those moody creatures?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I need to give you a lesson before-"

"What? Are you a certified horse instructor now?" Naruto interrupted.

"I've been instructed by some of the most renowned horse trainers in Konoha, I'd consider myself capable of giving a remedial lesson to a loser like you." Sasuke reached over to a crate, and picked up a slightly mud caked helmet. He fitted it over Naruto's head. "Since you're so certain that riding horses is easy," There was derision displayed here plain as day. "I'm sure you'll pick everything up quickly."

"You're such a-" Naruto wheezed suddenly when the helmet was adjusted so tight that he couldn't breathe.

"I'm such a what?" Sasuke raised a skinny eyebrow.

"-Talented individual." Naruto managed to choke out. "Can we just start now?"

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

* * *

Naruto gave a bellow of frustration as his palomino gelding bucked and kicked furiously.

He had been trying to mount the horse for twenty minutes now.

Although the gorgeous horse had been compliant throughout Sasuke saddling and preparing him, as soon as Naruto had hitched a leg, he had become aggressive.

Sasuke, who had all too easily climbed atop his pure white mare, watched blankly. "Do you need some help?"

"No." Naruto frowned stubbornly, trying to drag himself on top of the gelding, whose name he had yet to find out. "I can...do it..." Sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried not to be thrown off and trampled upon. "God!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh at the spectacle of his boyfriend clinging desperately to the horse like a cat trying to avoid water. He was gradually slipping downwards, legs dangling hazardously close to the ground. He knew he ought to hop down and soothe the gelding, but he was sadistically enjoying Naruto's pain. It served the man for right for assuming horse riding was simplistic and easy, and for blatantly ignoring the lesson Sasuke had tried to give him.

It may have been easy to ride weathered and beaten down ponies, but certainly not proud, prime horses like the eight the Uchiha's owned.

"AH!" Naruto had somehow managed to hang upside down, and his helmeted head collided with the snowy ground hard.

_It's lucky I put that on him; otherwise he would be seriously concussed. Or knocked out..._

When the gelding began to neigh and kick out more violently, Sasuke slipped downwards and grasped the horses bridle, making clicking noises with his tongue. The horse became still, and Naruto slipped from the creature all together, body spread awkwardly on the ground.

Sasuke waited until Naruto got to his feet before speaking, never averting his eyes from the horse. "I want you to very slowly climb on top of him, and make sure you grasp on tight."

Naruto obeyed soundlessly, rubbing his forehead with a grimace when he successfully perched atop. The horse reared its neck back slightly, but otherwise did not make any more movements.

Sasuke handed Naruto the reins, and the leather on his own hands squeaked as he demonstrated how to hold them. "Make sure you don't pull on these too hard. You'll hurt him otherwise."

"What if he bucks?" Naruto asked, and he sounded insecure. "Do I jerk him to a halt?"

"That shouldn't happen." Sasuke reassured smoothly. "He's a nice horse."

Naruto sincerely doubted it. The animal seemed to be dying to throw him off.

Sasuke clambered back onto his horse, and he sat poised and perfect, the very image of a professional rider. "I shall name her Ice." Sasuke decided, running a hand through the mare's silky mane.

"Oh, how original..." Naruto said sarcastically. "A pure white horse named Ice."

"Better then Snow." Sasuke said. "Let's go." Sasuke barely tapped the horse with his boots and she was trotting happily out into the snow.

Naruto tried to mimic Sasuke, but his horse refused to move until he gave it a few powerful kicks that were no doubt a little painful to the creature.

The wind was biting outside, and Naruto felt his nose beginning to become cooled. The snow was not overly thick, and was slightly more hardened then it was the day before, making it easier for the horses to navigate.

"We'll ride around the outskirts." Sasuke told Naruto, and his face was reddened from the frigid air. "Just follow alongside me."

"Bossy..." Naruto mumbled to himself, but nevertheless he steered his horse beside Sasuke. The two walked in silence for a while, and although he was still adjusting to having his balls in such an uncomfortable position, Sasuke was clearly growing bored with the slow pace. "Why don't you go on ahead?" Naruto suggested, squirming on the saddle with a grimace. "I'll follow behind."

Sasuke worried his bottom lip, torn. "I don't think it's a wise idea to leave you on a horse unattended."

"Wow," Naruto commented dryly. "That's exactly what my mom said when I went on those pony rides."

"She's a bright woman." Sasuke said, and a yearning twinge went through him. His eyes widened.

_Do I...miss her?_

Sasuke never thought a time would come when he missed Naruto's family. Did this mean he cared about them more then he originally believed?

"I guess all of us can't be spoilt little brats who own thoroughbreds." Naruto tried to adjust his genitals in a subtle way, failing miserably.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes, and blinked twice thereafter. Snowflakes were clinging to his long eyelashes. "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer and ride ahead."

"Okay." Naruto tried not to look or sound nervous. The truth was he was feeling a little intimidated by the gigantic horse he was sitting on. It seemed like wild instincts had not been bred out of him.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and his horse fell into a trot, before transitioning smoothly into a canter, and then a deadly fast gallop. Sasuke's body moved as one atop the beautiful creature, and Naruto mused (as Sasuke's horse galloped further away) that Sasuke could have been a cowboy.

Just the thought of Sasuke in a cowboy hat and some tiny denim Daisy Duke shorts was enough to make Naruto's sitting even _more _uncomfortable.

When Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto tried to kick his horse into a trot. The horse quickened his pace grudgingly, but Naruto did not grasp the concept of moving along with the horse, and his ass kept smacking against the saddle painfully. "Why did I even look forward to this...?" Naruto grumbled.

* * *

For the next hour, Naruto moved at his subdued pace, every so often trying to speed up again only to fall back. He was disappointed. When the words 'Horse riding' had left Sasuke's mouth, he had immediately envisioned he and Sasuke galloping through the snow and racing one another in a romantic blur.

Instead, he was freezing cold and his balls were now blue for two reasons.

At least, he had to admit, the scenery was nice. Naruto and his horse had been edging around a clump of trees for the last twenty minutes, and once beyond them Naruto knew they would be in a clear, obstruction free paddock.

For another two hours, Naruto's horse walked lazily around, and Naruto became increasingly more frustrated when he had yet to see Sasuke. He was hungry, and he was cold.

_Maybe he took an alternative route back to the stables. I wouldn't put it past him to just abandon me for his own sick amusement. _

Naruto jerked his horse around, and the animal snorted in disdain.

* * *

When Naruto entered the stables it was apparent Sasuke was not inside. Not only was the place devoid of his actual presence, but Naruto knew if Sasuke had returned the horses would be making a racket, trying to get his attention.

Figuring he would wait for Sasuke's return, Naruto slid down from his horse and laid back on a close by, worse for wear chair.

_Sasuke should be back soon..._

He wasn't.

And when he heard another person entering the stables, san any horse clopping, he stood up.

Mikoto rounded the corner, dressed in an average pair of jeans and a parka, and Naruto shivered (and it had nothing to do with the cold) when he noticed that Fugaku was alongside his wife.

_I wonder why he is here. Sasuke told me he doesn't like to do household chores or maintenance._

Mikoto smiled in a friendly fashion when she saw him. "Hello, Naruto. I see you've finished with your horse ride. Did you enjoy it?"

Naruto couldn't answer in the negative to such a pretty face. "Yes. It was awesome!"

"I'm glad." Mikoto looked over Naruto's shoulder, standing on her tiptoes for further vantage. The woman was as petite as Sasuke. "Where is Sasuke? Is he getting some feed?"

"Actually," Naruto responded, trying not to cower as Fugaku continued to silently glower at him. "He hasn't come back yet."

"That's odd..." Mikoto frowned, making the slight crow's feet under her eyes stand out much more obviously than usual. "He knows it's not a good idea to strain the horses too much in this weather."

A terrible feeling suddenly washed over Naruto, it was clammy and foreboding, the sort of feeling you got when you knew something was wrong or amiss.

Naruto had always made a habit of trusting his instincts (as they were usually right) and he stood up, clumsily upturning the bucket Mikoto had began to pour horse feed inside.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mikoto fired the question fast, still frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not." Naruto gulped. "But, I just feel like something bad is going to happen, or has happened." After saying this, he immediately went to straddle his horse. However, Mikoto caught his arm.

"Are you certain that something is wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know. But I always trust my instincts."

"I see..." Mikoto was quiet for a moment, before she nodded her head with a determined expression. "I'll trust your judgement, Naruto." With that, the woman strode right over to the largest thoroughbred, a pure black stallion with a menacing face, and hauled herself over with little to no effort.

Naruto gawked.

_She looks so..._

She wore the same face as Kushina when the latter was concerned, the slight pucker between her eyebrows, the minute widening of her eyes, and the obvious stiffening of her shoulders.

_...Is she wearing heels?_

Naruto knew without any doubt, Mikoto was a bad ass motherfucker.

"Let's do this." Mikoto said, her voice deeper than usual. She looked as if she were about to enter a warzone. "But first," Despite the horse not wearing any equipment, she still controlled the creature even more effortlessly than Sasuke. She steered it over to the other horse's enclosures, and opened the latches. "If we release them all, we may have a better chance of finding Sasuke."

"How do you figure that?"

"These horses have better instincts than you." Mikoto and her mount moved aside, allowing a chestnut stallion to clip-clop past. "They'll find Sasuke."

"They aren't hunting dogs." Naruto pointed out unhelpfully.

Mikoto ignored him, and pointed a slender hand in the direction of Naruto's saddled horse. "Get on. We'll all go together."

"All?" Naruto tried not to stare too obviously at Fugaku, who still had not moved from his same spot besides a bundle of hay.

"Yes," Mikoto confirmed. "Darling, we're going to get Sasuke," She told her husband with a tight, obviously for show grin. "Would you care to join us?"

Fugaku crossed his arms and ignored his wife, instead turning to Naruto with a fearsome frown. "You're willing to go out on this little expedition merely because you're under the impression your 'instincts'," He spat the word. "Are telling you that something is amiss?"

Naruto refused to show any discomfort, frowning back just as hard. He had never liked this man, and the only reason he had ever attempted to tolerate him was because that was what Sasuke wished. He didn't fear Fugaku like he feared Itachi, and he knew this was because Itachi had never been a neglectful prick like Fugaku had been to Sasuke. Now that Sasuke wasn't here, though, he saw no reason to continue to play meek, obedient boyfriend. "Hell yeah, I do. I don't ever want to be the coward who let his boyfriend down because I was second guessing myself."

Much to Naruto's surprise, Fugaku tilted his head to the side in vague surprise, almost looking...impressed?

_Surely not. _

Naruto had expected Fugaku to splutter and snarl, instead, he merely snagged a gray speckled gelding and pulled himself up.

Somehow, he didn't look nearly as imposing as Mikoto, and if Naruto wasn't busy feeling that awful, gut sinking feeling, he would have been amused.

Not wanting to be left behind, Naruto hurriedly climbed on top of his own horse.

"Let's go." Mikoto said, and she was grinning wide. She gave Naruto a hasty thumbs up, and Naruto had no idea why she was suddenly being so jovial. "I'll lead." With one of her six inch heels, she softly jabbed her stallion. He reared up with a sort of fury, and took off galloping.

As if in a herd, the other horses followed behind Mikoto, and Naruto was jostled fiercely by the four horses that remained without a rider.

Before Naruto could completely comprehend what was happening, he was out in the snow, moving so fast that everything around him was a blur.

_I feel like I'm flying._

The sound of hoofs meeting snow was loud, and the horses breathed heavily as they ran. Mikoto was leading them, and Fugaku was beside her. Naruto took up the rear, and could finally understand the appeal in horse riding, and why Sasuke had been so eager to go on ahead.

Riding like this...was somehow extremely therapeutic and exhilarating at the same time.

Galloping as fast as they were, it didn't take them long to reach the open plains of land that Naruto had turned away from earlier, and Mikoto came to a lurching halt, hair whipping behind her in the wind.

_She looks like she's from a movie._

The other horses that had been boxing Naruto in flowed in different directions, all of them kicking back and neighing in a harrowing, yet enthralling display.

"We're going to have to split up." Naruto shouted over the wind, looking this way and that. "He could be anywhere."

"That isn't a good idea." Mikoto yelled back.

"What else can we do?" Naruto squinted against the snow, trying to find the telltale spikes of Sasuke's raven hair. "It'll take too long otherwise!"

"I don't-"

Fugaku held up a hand, silencing his wife. "I agree with Naruto."

Naruto nearly fainted. "You do?"

"I won't repeat myself." Fugaku said gruffly. "We'll cover more ground this way."

Mikoto was suddenly grinning again.

Naruto thought maybe the mother was in hysterics. "I'm going to go this way," Naruto dragged his horse to the left, in the direction of an outcropping of rocks. He didn't wait for a reply before continuing onwards.

Although before he felt as if he were going impossibly fast, time seemed to have become slower than snail pace.

The outcropping of rocks was all natural, with a mixture of jagged and smoothed rocks that sat in various shaped clusters. Although a normal horse rider would have avoided the obstacles like the plague, Naruto knew Sasuke had an affinity for show jumping, and would have seen the rocks as a challenge.

However, Naruto had to swallow his pride and slip from his horse, because he knew that if he tried to ride his horse in the hazardous environment, both he and the animal would become severely injured.

Although he had been tempted to refuse wearing the boots currently on his feet, he was glad he had pulled them on. They were sturdier than regular shoes, and did not slip on the partially frozen rocks as he navigated throughout them. If he hadn't been stressed out of his mind, he might have admired the prime example of nature.

As it was, however, he was practically hyperventilating.

It was when he was sliding down a narrow, smoothed boulder, when he caught a glimpse of raven hair. Naruto sprinted towards the dark strands, and gave a sharp breath of shock when he caught sight of his boyfriend. "Thank fuck..." He was immensely relieved.

The other man was huddled against a larger rock, seeking refuge from the unforgiving wind. Naruto noticed he had a rather large bruise blooming on the side of his face, but asides from that, seemed perfectly fine.

"Sasuke," Naruto knelt down, and seized Sasuke by his shoulders, and he noticed his own fingers were trembling. Had he really been that panicked? "Are you okay? What happened?" He looked about, but noticed 'Ice' was absent. "What happened to your horse?"

"She threw me off." Sasuke admitted, with his cheeks pink with shame.

"Why?" Naruto was confused. "She was so obedient earlier..."

Sasuke gestured inside his polo, and Naruto noticed it was bulging. He took a peek downwards, and noticed golden tufts of fur.

"Cocoa scared her?" He assumed. "But she's so little and unthreatening..."

"It's not uncommon." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's disbelief. "Cocoa must have been trailing me or something, and she spooked Ice by coming up behind her. I managed to hold on, but Ice went to kick Cocoa and I..." He shrugged with yet another sigh. "I just fell in front of her...it's lucky Ice was only issuing a warning kick, otherwise the damage would have been a lot worse."

Naruto grazed a hand over Sasuke's cheek gently, and the other man gave a wince. "We need to get you out of the cold, before you develop hypothermia." Naruto had not overlooked the coldness of Sasuke's skin.

"Keep me warm..." Sasuke murmured tiredly, leaning against Naruto. "We can stay here for a little longer."

"No," Naruto shook his head, dismayed. "We should-" Before Naruto could continue berating his boyfriend, he was pushed aside roughly.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto panted, scared. She took Sasuke's face in her own hands, and tilted it. She seemed to have abandoned her horse, and Fugaku was working his way through the rocks at a slower pace, also without his horse. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke's speech was slightly slurred. "Just a little tired..."

Mikoto kissed her son on both cheeks. "I was so worried, when Naruto said you hadn't returned. I knew that you knew better than to push the horses in this weather. What happened?"

"First," Naruto interjected, with a short cough. "How did you know to come here?"

"I saw Sasuke's horse riding from this direction," Mikoto said, not looking away from Sasuke even throughout her explanation. "Fugaku noticed me riding this way and followed."

Fugaku finally slipped down the last rock, and Naruto rubbed his eyes when he saw how pinched the man's face was. He had never seen Fugaku wear such an expression before...

_But, he's not made of stone. Even a hard man such as him would feel, and display, emotions other than anger and snobbishness sometimes._

"Is he okay?" Fugaku questioned roughly.

"Yes." Mikoto smiled. "Thanks to Naruto..."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not really, it was nothing..."

A hand was offered to him, and Naruto blanched. "Um..."

Fugaku scowled at him, and offered the hand to him once more, harshly.

Naruto half expected Fugaku to jerk his hand away when he reached for it, but the man merely accepted it, and they shook firmly. "Good work." The praise sounded more like an insult, but Naruto wasn't about to complain. "Cops often rely on their instincts when in the field, and it helps save lives. I didn't think someone as thick as you would be capable of helping my son and being so level headed." Fugaku thinned his lips. "You have my gratitude."

Naruto resisted the urge to whoop and give a victory dance.

* * *

Sasuke sipped the warm green tea and sniffled, his nose was filled with mucus, his bones were aching, and his cheek was throbbing like it had its own pulse. But despite his sorry state, he was elated, elated, because Fugaku had extended thanks to Naruto. Something he thought would never happen.

But it seemed, in the face of danger, no matter how minor, people would come together and work together.

Naruto had been trying for years to impress Fugaku. Polite manners had done nothing, impeccable dress had done nothing, good humour and niceties had done nothing...But Naruto's response in a hazardous situation...that had impressed Fugaku.

It was so typical, for his hard to please father to only accept Naruto after his son had been 'rescued' by him. It seemed that Fugaku was a police chief through and through.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was not on the Christmas card list yet, but when Fugaku had nonchalantly handed Naruto the salt he had been reaching for at dinner, Sasuke knew there had been progress made.

Sasuke wondered if maybe he should make a habit of playing damsel in distress accidently.

No matter how demeaning it was.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that the whole Fugaku acceptance thing was a little hasty, but I believe that it would take something like Naruto 'saving' Sasuke to gain at least a little approval from him. In times of turmoil, people will band together. However, there is not complete acceptance, and Sasuke will be speaking to him as well as Itachi in the next coming chapters.**

**I know some of you must be waiting for the confrontation with Itachi, but Fugaku had to be in there somewhere. Don't worry though, it's coming. **

**...And horse rider Sasuke? I have no idea why such a thing appealed to me, but it did.**

**I hope you wonderful people enjoyed reading this, and I'm sorry if you didn't.**

**Another THANK YOU to everyone. Please continue to give me feedback. Only if you want to do so, though. I wouldn't want to force you or anything. **

**Have a nice day/night, wherever you are!**


	10. Ninth Day of Christmas

**Hey everyone! Here's the ninth chapter of Twelve Days of Terror. **

**It's a little shorter than the other ones, but the next chapter is going to be longer. There isn't much drama wise that happens in this, but that's because the next chapter is filled with it. **

**In this chapter, Naruto is invited to be in the Uchiha's annual Christmas photo, and brings his own form of cheer into it.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has faved/followed and an especially big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, or continued to review. You guys make me very happy and I love hearing what you have to say. **

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 9

Ninth Day of Christmas

* * *

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My true love sent to me,

Nine Photographs Taken,

Eight Horses a Galloping,

Seven Snakes a Slithering,

Six Mistletoe a Hanging,

Five Christmas Trees,

Four Christmas Carols,

Three Purchased Books,

Two Disapproving Parents,

And His Douchebag Brother Itachi.

* * *

Naruto roared with laughter and Sasuke scowled furiously, flipping him the bird. "Shut up! Stop laughing at me, you loser!"

Mikoto grabbed Sasuke's hand and lowered it, giving him a soft slap to the back of his head in reprimand. "Sasuke Uchiha, do not use that gesture so blatantly in front of me."

Sasuke blushed at the scolding. "Yes, Mother." Naruto continued to chortle loudly, and Sasuke continued to fume. "Mother, make him stop..." Sasuke near whined. "He's making me angry."

Mikoto sighed, turning around and putting her hands on her skinny hips. "Naruto Uzumaki, if you don't stop deliberately irritating Sasuke you'll be standing outside in the snow for the rest of the day."

_Full name, huh?_

Naruto beamed. "Aw, you wouldn't do that, Mikoto, then I would miss being in the photo!"

"_That_ would be no tragedy." Itachi contributed, watching the happenings with a congested expression. "I have no idea why you have even been invited to-"

"Itachi," Mikoto interrupted a little nervously. The times she had ever berated her eldest son seriously could be counted on one hand. Itachi had always been the perfect child. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful. Naruto has every right to be in our Christmas photo as you do."

Itachi pursed his lips, but did not say another word.

Sasuke knew his elder brother was not minding Mikoto; he was merely avoiding upsetting her. In a confrontation, physical or verbal, Itachi would always best the mother.

"The photographer should be here any minute..." Mikoto said, dabbing at Sasuke's cheek with the cotton ball. "Stay still, dear." She prompted, when Sasuke flinched.

"Are you sure you want me to be in the photo?" Naruto asked. He had been overjoyed when Mikoto had all but commanded that he feature in the Uchiha's Christmas photo, but now he was feeling a little nervous.

Every year, the Uchiha's would have a professional photograph taken in front of their Christmas tree, as per their own tradition.

Naruto had always scoffed at the formality. His family of course took many photos, but certainly didn't make such a big deal about it. Nor did they wear formal attire.

"Nonsense," Mikoto said flippantly, adjusting her flowing red gown. "The more the merrier. I was growing tired of having just Fugaku and I in the photographs."

One year, the couple had had the photographer digitally edit Sasuke and Itachi into the photograph. But it had looked fake, and Mikoto and Fugaku had decided to forego doing the same thing the next year.

"Okay." Naruto grinned widely. He was so happy, the fact that he was wearing a stiff black suit did nothing to hinder his joy, and he couldn't have cared less about how his red tie was somewhat cutting off the circulation in his neck. "Oh, that spot looks a bit patchy." Naruto commented, pointing to a spot on Sasuke's cheek were his purple bruise from the day before was peaking through Mikoto's layers of pale foundation.

"Shoot..." Mikoto bit her lower lip delicately as she concentrated, picking up a makeup brush and painting over it with utter care. "There..."

Naruto pressed his lips together hard, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter again. Sasuke was obviously seething, and he could see the white hot anger in Sasuke's dark eyes.

Mikoto had insisted on covering up the 'hideous' bruise that had taken up residence on Sasuke's face, and had attacked the bruise with her own personal set of makeup. It was lucky that Sasuke and she shared the same skin tone; otherwise Sasuke would have looked foolish.

As it was, however, Mikoto could have been a makeup artist if she so desired, and the only indication that there was a bruise underneath the layers of foundation was the slight unevenness of his flesh. And that could only be detected if you looked closely, or knew that the bruise was there.

Naruto looked down at his phone, trying to hide his smirk. If he continued smirking directly at his boyfriend, the man was going to lunge, and beat the shit out of him. Naruto unlocked his phone and logged into Facebook. He updated his status: _Watching my boyfriend get his makeup applied for our photo shoot. Cutest thing ever! _ He completed it with a kissy face, and then logged back out.

He knew Sasuke was going to kill him later, but it was so going to be worth it.

He hoped.

"Done," Mikoto exclaimed finally, stepping back to admire her work. "You can barely tell it's there."

Sasuke looked in the mirror Mikoto held to his face with a grimace. "I would prefer for the bruise to be seen."

"And have it stand out in stark comparison in the photo? That would just ruin it." Mikoto walked over to the kitchen sink and began to wash her hands. "The photographer should be here any minute." She quipped, looking at the microwave clock. "Lillian should be finished with the preparations. I'll have her put away this makeup later." She then walked from the room, leaving the three males alone.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Itachi glared at Sasuke, the eldest man critical of the bruise decorating his brother's face. When Naruto had helped Sasuke into the house yesterday, both of them shivering and Sasuke looking as if he had been drugged, Naruto had narrowly avoided receiving a bruise of his own.

Itachi had thought Naruto had been responsible for the entire shenanigan, and even assumed Naruto had punched Sasuke, causing the bruise.

Naruto had been appalled and angry, but had held his tongue throughout Mikoto's explanation. Did he really come across as an abusive asshole?

Sasuke stood up from his seat, and adjusted his forest green tie, looking himself over critically in the discarded hand mirror. "I feel ridiculous."

"You don't look it." Naruto said, deciding to forego any mocking comments for the meanwhile. A self conscious Sasuke was a scary Sasuke. "You can't even tell you're wearing makeup."

"You wouldn't have to be wearing it if you hadn't been so foolish as to enter that outcropping of rocks." Itachi contributed needlessly, still with his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what made you think you could navigate throughout them."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe thirteen years of horse riding experience." Sasuke said, viciously sarcastic. "It wasn't by any fault of mine that I was hurt. Cocoa startled Ice, and I saved her from being kicked. If I hadn't taken the blow in her place, she would have been seriously injured."

"Self sacrificing Sasuke," Naruto smiled at his boyfriend fondly. "You're softer than you make yourself out to be."

"Or stupider..." Itachi grumbled to himself.

Before Sasuke could even begin to yell, Mikoto called out for them. "BOYS, the photographer has arrived! Come out here now!"

Naruto believed Itachi had barely dodged a bullet. After Sasuke's long hours of contemplation, he believed his boyfriend was completely prepared to give his elder brother a one for. But now wasn't the time, and Naruto understood that, no matter how much he was waiting for Itachi to finally get his comeuppance.

The three men exited the kitchen and Naruto grasped his boyfriend's hand in apology for his teasing earlier. He pressed a small kiss to Sasuke's palm, and Sasuke flushed in pleasure.

Itachi clenched his fists so hard Naruto swore he heard a bone crack.

Inside the vibrantly decorated lounge, there stood a weedy little man with an expensive professional canon camera and a shiny tripod. He was dressed in a suit of his own, but a brown coloured one, and he was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Hello, hello," He crowed enthusiastically when he noticed the three men's entrance. "Nice to see you all, it is. You look great, perfect, and can I just say," He turned to Mikoto with a crooked grin. "You age like a fine bottle of wine, Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto laughed good-humouredly. "It's the same flattery every year. You don't need to act so pretentious, Bert."

The newly dubbed 'Bert' deflated somewhat, but his smile remained pasted on. "You pay me enough for there to be excessive flattery, Mrs. Uchiha."

"Meet my sons." Mikoto gestured to the men, fluttering her fingers. "And my son's significant other."

Bert eyed the three of them carefully, analysing, and Naruto jumped when Bert leant upwards, and began running his fingers through his golden hair. "Just neatening up..." He said by way of explanation. "You're blonde, so I'm afraid you'll have to be the focal point in the photo. And with your eyes..." The photographer leant in uncomfortably close, and it was only Sasuke's hand at his back that prevented Naruto from stumbling back. "They'll definitely stand out." The man stepped back, and began herding Mikoto in the direction of the lavishly decorated Christmas tree. The lights were flickering on and off lazily, and the ornaments shone. "You stand here," Bert stationed Mikoto directly in front of the tree. As it was so tall, she did not block off much of it. "Fantastic. Now you," Bert reached for Itachi, but withdrew his hand back unsurely when Itachi looked at him sharply. "If you'd please stand to the right of your mother, leaving a space, Mr. Uchiha will be standing between you and her..."

"Where is he?" Sasuke swivelled his head around, trying to spot his father.

"Here." Fugaku's voice rang throughout the room, and the photographer simpered.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're looking as youthful as ever. Besides Mrs. Uchiha..."

Fugaku stomped forward, and settled at his wife's side grumpily. Without being asked, he took his wife's hand with the air of one who had been instructed to do so many times in the past.

Itachi moved slightly to the side to make a little more room for him, and Bert nodded approvingly. "Now, I assume you're the happy couple?" Bert said flamboyantly, looking between Naruto and Sasuke. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "This will be a bit tricky...considering there is an odd amount of people in this photo..."

"I've got an idea!" Naruto declared cheerily. He darted from the room, and returned quickly with Lillian, who was batting at Naruto's steering hand unhappily. "Lillian can be in the photo! She's technically part of the Uchiha family-"

_She's sullen enough to fit in._

Naruto thought.

"-And that way, there won't be an odd amount of people."

"If Mrs. Uchiha approves..." Bert trailed off, waiting for Mikoto to nod. She did, and he grasped Lillian, placing her slightly behind the gathered Uchiha's. "What's your name?" He questioned Naruto.

"Naruto..." Naruto replied a little hesitantly.

"Okay, Naruto, I want you and Sasuke to stand beside each other." He jabbed a thumb to the centre of the gathered group.

Naruto and Sasuke walked hand in hand and stood perfectly between the assembled family.

Bert gave a thumbs up, and walked to his positioned camera. He looked through it, before tutting. "There still seems to be something missing..."

This time, it was Sasuke who left the room, and when he returned, it was with someone much cuter than Lillian.

He sat Cocoa down just in front of him and Naruto. "Sit."

The dog sat down, tail waggling as she looked around excitably. She gave a short few barks when she noticed the photographer, but otherwise obeyed Sasuke perfectly.

"This is wonderful!" The photographer crowed, focusing in on all of them. "You're going to love these photos, Mrs. Uchiha."

"I'm sure I will."

"Now, Naruto, take Sasuke's hand," Naruto gripped Sasuke's palm gently, glad that the blisters on his palm were finally almost healed. "Everyone look at the camera!" The gathered group all stared. "And, here we go!" There was a blinding snap, and spots danced in Naruto's vision. There was a silence as the photographer checked his photo. "Oh my...Naruto," He addressed the blonde haired man. "You were smiling."

"Aren't you supposed to smile?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Not in Uchiha photos." Fugaku intoned. "We conduct ourselves in a proper manner."

"But it's a Christmas photo!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "You're supposed to smile and be happy!"

"Not in our family." Fugaku said.

"You know, why don't we actually try smiling?" Mikoto suggested, thoughtful. "We have the same expressions every year, perhaps it would be refreshing to have us smiling."

"I agree." Sasuke said smoothly. "The loser just looks constipated when he tries not to smile."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "Mean..."

Mikoto gave a pretty smile, and gently shoved her husband. "You smile as well, darling."

Fugaku's eyebrows were furrowed, but he attempted a close lipped smile. He looked pained and scary, but it _was _a smile, no matter how forced.

Lillian's smile was wrinkled, and somewhat droopy.

Itachi's lips curled slightly at Mikoto's expectant look, and it was the same smile that adorned Sasuke's face.

Naruto's smile was impossibly wide and extremely bright, as if the sun was shining through him.

Bert snapped four photos in succession, and then gave a grin of his own. "Perfect! These shots wouldn't look out of place in a magazine! Naruto, has anyone ever approached you about becoming a model? Or tried to scout you?"

"No." Naruto said, a little surprised. "Never..."

"You could be a movie star!" Bert complimented, his eyes starry. "Well, I think we've got a good amount of photos. I'll edit the prime one and have it framed for you, as per usual, Mrs. Uchiha, and I'll put the rest on a USB."

"That was over fast." Naruto commented, running a hand through his slightly flattened hair. "Why don't we do a few more shots?"

"Why?" Itachi said, smile now absent.

"Because it's fun! Why don't we all pull some silly faces and do some funny poses!?" Naruto pulled Sasuke close, and lifted him up bridal style, crossing his eyes at the same time.

Itachi stepped forward, but Mikoto held up a halting hand. "I suppose..." She stuck out her tongue.

Naruto gave an encouraging smile. "That's good. Come on guys, do something funny!"

Fugaku and Itachi absolutely refused, but their forced smiles were practically humorous enough.

The next four photos Bert took featured Naruto striking stupid poses and pulling the most ridiculous faces Sasuke had ever seen, and Sasuke was extremely surprised when Mikoto continued to mimic these faces, and shell shocked when he noticed Lillian pulling at her stretches of skin. He himself picked Cocoa up and let himself be pulled and tugged by Naruto. The funniest photo would no doubt be the shot of Naruto pretending to scale the Christmas tree.

Bert clapped his hands. Nine photographs had been taken, and he was on a busy schedule. No doubt he had many wealthy families to take photographs for. "I'll have these photos done for you by no later than tomorrow afternoon, Mrs. Uchiha. I will have my assistant deliver them to you."

Mikoto shook Bert's hand firmly, and then the photographer was taking his leave, chattering to Naruto about him becoming a model all the while.

Sasuke despaired. Naruto's ego would only be more inflated now.

* * *

And indeed, that night Sasuke caught Naruto preening in front of the mirror and making muscles at himself.

As revenge, he posted his own status. _I'm just_ _watching my boyfriend practicing his modelling. _

Sasuke then settled back on Naruto and he's bed. Tomorrow was the twenty third, and Itachi's party would take place. He needed to have a good nights sleep to prepare himself mentally for whatever may happen.

* * *

**...Facebook? I have no idea. It's a modern Fanfic, so I guess it only makes sense for me to picture Naruto and Sasuke functioning the same way as other people in a modern society.**

**Next chapter is going to have Itachi's big party. Can anyone guess what guests are going to be attending? **

**There is also going to be the big confrontation in the next chapter. So prepare yourself for the drama. **

**Another THANK YOU to everyone.**

**I hope you're having a good day/night wherever you are!**


	11. Tenth Day of Christmas

**Hello everyone! So, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I won't give you any excuses. I'll only say that I was unable to update, and that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. **

**I'd like to give a capitalized THANK YOU to everyone who has faved/followed, and another capitalized THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews make my day, seriously. **

**So, a reviewer suggested to me that I shouldn't give you too many hints about what is about to transgress in the story, as it kind of ruins it with the whole spoiler thing. So, I've decided not to do that, because I don't want to ruin anyone's reading experience with this. Thanks to that person, for telling me, by the way! **

**Here is the tenth chapter, and I really hope you like it!**

**I hope this isn't so bad you go into a coma from banging your head on a desk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would still be alive.**

Chapter 10

Tenth Day of Christmas

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My true love sent to me,

Ten Akatsuki Workers,

Nine Photographs Taken,

Eight Horses a Galloping,

Seven Snakes a Slithering,

Six Mistletoe a Hanging,

Five Christmas Trees,

Four Christmas Carols,

Three Purchased Books,

Two Disapproving Parents,

And His Douchebag Brother Itachi.

* * *

The caterers had arrived early that morning, all carrying their own large boxes filled with various spoils. The party planner had been scurrying about, prattling about guest lists and seat placements and how the entertaining room decorations needed to be straightened out a little more.

Lillian had been shoved aside by some of the caterers, who had taken up residence in the kitchen and had been cooking for hours.

Mikoto had spent most of the day wandering back and forth between both the party planner and the caterers, giving her opinions on various things.

To Naruto, it was a warzone.

Although the Uchiha's could navigate easily around ice sculptures and flutes of champagne balanced on silver trays, Naruto could only clumsily evade.

Sasuke himself had been on edge all morning. He knew Itachi was going to pull something today, but not knowing what was making his nerves frayed.

What made him even more uneasy was the way Itachi had given him a random hug when he had emerged from his bedroom in the morning. Sasuke had been half-asleep, and when Itachi had glided away, he had had to question Naruto, who was standing beside him at the time, if he was dreaming. He hadn't been, which meant that Itachi was in such a good mood that he had spontaneously decided to hug him, despite the fact they were both displeased with each other.

He had not seen Itachi since then, and Sasuke knew that his brother must have been making sure the arrangements for the guests bedrooms had been seen to.

He had tried to take a peek at the guest list, but the party planner was having none of it, shooing him away whenever he ventured close.

So Sasuke had forced himself to wait, and the closer the time crawled to when the guests were to arrive, the more visibly distressed he became.

Naruto massaged his boyfriend's shoulders with a near bruising grip, trying to rid Sasuke of the tenseness that had taken up residence there. "You need to relax." Naruto said soothingly, rolling Sasuke's skin expertly. "Everything is going to be fine tonight."

"I need to speak with Itachi." Sasuke groaned. "And I know he's plotting something. I have a feeling this is going to turn into a public fight."

"Should I make some popcorn now?" Naruto joked lightly. "Calm down, babe. I'm sure that Itachi isn't planning to set you up with anyone."

Sasuke snorted, turning to eye his boyfriend teasingly. "That's what you were worried about?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "Yeah." He admitted.

"Itachi won't try and set me up with anyone." Sasuke told his paranoid boyfriend, rolling his dark eyes. "Although he hasn't said anything, I know that he thinks I'm safer with you than with anyone else. He doesn't dislike you for any particular reason, Naruto. He just hates you because you're my boyfriend. He's _determined _to hate you."

"When did you come to this conclusion?"

"Last night." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "He won't introduce me to anyone with the ulterior motive of having us go into a relationship. He'd prefer if I was never in a romantic relationship for the rest of my life."

"That's what I don't understand." Naruto said, a little exasperated. "Most people will become romantically involved in their lifetimes; it's a part of being human. But Itachi wants you to be forever alone. Has _he _ever been in a relationship?"

"That is up for debate." Sasuke said. "None of us, not even Mother or Father, know if Itachi has ever been romantically involved with someone. We each have our suspicions, but..." Sasuke trailed off thoughtfully. "I think he may have been, once."

"Do you think that's why he doesn't want you to be with me?"

"No," Sasuke snorted. "Not at all." He glanced at his phone, and his eyes widened with slight surprise. "We should start getting ready. The guests should start arriving soon."

Naruto's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Can't we just stay up here for the whole night and have copious amounts of sex whilst everyone is distracted?"

"And have Itachi become curious about our absence and walk in on us?" Sasuke countered. "That isn't an intelligent idea."

"Fine..." Naruto conceded petulantly, still pouting. "But do I really need to get all dressed up in a suit?"

"Just a dress shirt and some slacks." Sasuke started sorting through his gigantic suitcase, pulling out a blue blouse and some dark coloured pants. He stripped out of his casual jeans and hooded jacket and pulled them on.

Naruto tried to not get an erection. The trip was almost over, and when they were in Tahiti, he and Sasuke could have hot beach sex whenever they wanted. It was such an appealing prospect...

After Sasuke was dressed, he got down on all fours and began sorting through Naruto's pile of unworn, neglected clothes that he had strewn all over the place when he had been looking for his phone charger days prior.

Sasuke had told Lillian she was not permitted to enter, or clean, their room. Awkward questions would be raised if the elderly woman saw some of the questionable contents of Naruto's suitcase.

Sasuke had told him not to bring the handcuffs, but he still had. "Here," Sasuke tossed Naruto a pair of slacks and a white blouse. "Wear that."

Naruto walked off in the direction of the bathroom, and the door shut behind him.

Sasuke collapsed back on the floor, head in his hands. He was so anxious...

* * *

When the first two guests had arrived, their arrival had not been announced by Lillian or Itachi, and their presence had not been signified by a cordial greeting.

What Sasuke and Naruto heard, was a loud explosive noise that seemed to have shaken the entire house. In a panic, Sasuke had scooped up Cocoa and ran downstairs behind Naruto, only to see the oddest pair of people either of them had seen in a long time.

One of them was rather youthful looking, with a cherubic face and blood red hair that was not unlike Gaara's. In his arms he was balancing an assortment of what appeared to be wooden puppets, and he was looking surly and overall unhappy.

Besides him was the source of the noise, a somewhat feminine looking man with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His arms were crossed and his hip was cocked. He was wearing a smug smirk, and Naruto and Sasuke both noticed the odd tattoo that adorned both of his palms.

_Mouths?_

Both of them thought.

And in these palms seemed to be some unique form of a plastic explosive.

"You brat," The redhead huffed, and his voice was deeper than the two men had expected. "Must you always try and destroy everything?"

"I was just making art, un." Like the redhead, the blonde's voice was different from how they had imagined. It was masculine, and not high and girly like they had first assumed it would be.

"Please refrain from making art in my family's home." Itachi was standing in front of them, looking completely unamused. "Such antics are better suited for the office, Deidara."

The blonde 'Deidara' made a grunting noise.

_He blows things up in the office?_

Sasuke thought.

_Does Akatsuki engineer new and unique explosives and weapons?_

"Who are these kids, un?" Deidara questioned, smirking directly at Naruto and Sasuke. "Do you two want a demonstration of my art?"

"How dare you even refer to your obscene and disgusting explosives as _art_." The red head snarled, and both Naruto and Sasuke shivered. That guy was scary.

"Calm down, Sasori my man," Deidara said, not effected in the slightest by the deadly glare he was on the receiving end of. "Why don't you go play with your wooden toys?"

Sasori snarled again. "You brat, these fine wooden specimens are not toys! Of course you'd mistake puppets for toys; you know absolutely nothing of true art, or true beauty."

"I thought I specifically had written in the invitations that neither of you were to bring your art-weapon hybrids to this home." Itachi said coolly.

Deidara averted his eyes, but Sasori stared back, unabashed. "I cannot leave my masterpieces behind. They are a part of me."

"Issues..." Naruto attempted to cough subtly, and failed.

The red haired Sasori looked at Naruto with a blank face, but he was still intimidating.

"You arrived early." Itachi continued to speak. "I'm afraid you will have to entertain yourselves until the other guests arrive."

Deidara moaned in irritation. "I knew we shouldn't have caught such an early flight. But Mr. Punctual couldn't _stand _waiting for a later one."

"It was bad enough it was delayed." Sasori grumbled.

"It wasn't delayed." Deidara said in a loud outburst, throwing his arms up in the air. Naruto and Sasuke had the feeling he had said this many times before arriving at the Uchiha home. "Your watch is just early!"

Sasori glared venomously at Deidara, and Sasuke got the impression the red haired man was contemplating poisoning him.

Sasuke wasn't aware of how right that assumption was.

But Itachi was, and he put his pacifism to good use. "You both have separate rooms to relax in, and they have been prepared. Would you like me to show them to you?"

Sasori near sagged in relief. "Separate rooms?" He repeated for clarification.

"Yes. They are each close together, but are, indeed, separate."

"Lead the way." Sasori commanded. "I've been spending too much time with this brat. I need some peace and quiet."

Deidara didn't argue, but he did look a little put out. "Well I need some time away from you, eternal artist, yeah!"

"Like a married couple..." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Your brother certainly works with some different people."

When Itachi had described the guests who would be coming as 'unique' he had never realized how fitting the word would be.

_I wonder if all of the other guests will be like this. _

Itachi turned on his heel and began heading for the rooms that had been prepared. The lower floor of the Uchiha household had a multitude of spare rooms that were well suited for the number of guests who would be attending.

Deidara and Sasori followed after him like ducklings, and Deidara's smirk widened when he walked straight past them. "See you guys later, un."

"Holy shit..." Naruto breathed when they were out of sight. "Look at this!"

Sasuke looked in the direction of his boyfriend. The taller man was leaning down, looking at a small charred piece of clay. "What is it?"

"I think it was an explosive." Naruto was miffed. "How does your brother even know people like that?"

"They must be his colleagues." Sasuke assumed. "He wouldn't speak with such familiarity to acquaintances, and he mentioned an office."

_Well, this is going to be an interesting evening. If I'm lucky, maybe the house will blow up and I won't have to speak with Itachi._

It was inevitable, and not even an explosion would change that.

* * *

One thing became clear over the next few hours.

The Akatsuki employees travelled in pairs.

The next to arrive was a dysfunctional duo with the names of Kakazu and Hidan.

Kakazu was extremely tall, taller than even Naruto and Itachi, and was a shrewd individual, only claiming he had decided to attend the party due to the lack of expenses.

Itachi had explained he was the treasurer of the Akatsuki.

Hidan had slicked back silver hair and tended to go into religious rants that were filled with swears and insults. He refused to shake Itachi's hand, and even went so far as to call him a 'prickly bastard'.

The next two to turn up did not seem as close as the others. Zetsu and Kisame.

Zetsu had conversations with himself, and Kisame revealed shortly into their introductions, that the strange man usually worked alone, and he himself was Itachi's partner in the organization.

"Well, your kid brother looks very much like you, Itachi." Kisame had said, in his strangely accented voice. His skin seemed to have an odd bluish tinge, and neither Sasuke nor Naruto could tell if the gill like markings on his cheeks were birthmarks or tattoos. "I can't say I'm surprised though. In the photographs in your office he looks exactly the same."

"What photos?" Sasuke had worked up the nerve to ask.

"He has a fair few of them." Kisame gave a wide grin, displaying sharpened teeth that were not unlike Suigetsu's. "All of when you were a child. Your features haven't changed much."

Sasuke didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. "There are only photos of me as a child?" Sasuke had frowned. "Not when I was older?"

"Funnily enough, there isn't." Kisame had said, shrugging his impossibly wide shoulders. How had he even fitted through the door?

Itachi had then told Kisame, in a very scary tone, that he should follow Zetsu to their rooms.

Kisame had just smiled, no doubt used to the treatment. "Good to see you, Itachi. I missed your monosyllabic manner." And then he had heeded Itachi's unspoken warning and followed after Zetsu, with a comment of 'Getting to know' Sasuke later at the party.

* * *

The last two guests who arrived were what Naruto would later call the 'Piercing couple'. The man had bright orange hair and a multitude of piercings on his face. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, with blue hair, stunning amber eyes, and a labret piercing. Her face was expressionless and relaxed, and she spoke on the behalf of 'Nagato' who stayed silent throughout the customary greetings.

Her voice was as beautiful as her body, and Sasuke wondered why the woman was not a professional singer or a model. She also seemed very devoted to Nagato...

Naruto just thought that if he wasn't gay and with Sasuke, he would have been all over that sexy ass in a second.

"That's everyone." Itachi told Sasuke and Naruto when Konan and Nagato went in search of their rooms. "The party should commence soon."

And when it did, Sasuke and Naruto wished they had never left their room.

The entertaining room was flawlessly set up, and the hired staff travelled around with expensive trays of alcohol and the caterers watched as the guests ate from the buffet table with nervous expressions. Zetsu was gobbling up everything in sight, murmuring all the while about how tasty the staff looked, for some reason.

Konan had slipped into a purple dress, and her hair was adorned with a origami flower. She and Mikoto were conversing quietly.

Sasori and Deidara were arguing.

Kakazu and Hidan were arguing.

And Kisame was heading in Naruto and Sasuke's direction.

"I was very interested to see you." Kisame said in lieu of a greeting, staring at Sasuke. "Itachi only ever smiles when you are brought into a conversation. I did think you'd be a little warmer though. Itachi speaks of you like you are the most adorable child on the planet."

"I'm neither adorable nor a child." Sasuke said tersely, mortified. What had Itachi been saying to this man about him? It was odd for him to be so talkative...but then, Kisame had said he only really spoke more than a sentence when Sasuke was mentioned.

"Honestly, Itachi never mentioned your age, so I was expecting someone younger." Kisame divulged. "I was also expecting someone more...open."

"What exactly does he say about me?" Sasuke questioned, sincerely hoping it wasn't anything embarrassing, but needing to know anyways.

"About how proud he is of you." Kisame said bluntly.

Sasuke's chest suddenly felt very painful.

"He blabs about your achievements to anyone who will listen, although he does think you're capable of more. I inferred this, though."

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had become rather pale, and changed the subject hastily. "So, how long have you known Itachi?"

"Ever since he began working for the Akatsuki. Our CEO thought he would be an asset to our company, and entrusted him to me. However his skills far outshone mine eventually and we're partners now. At first, I disliked him immensely, but I learned to like him eventually."

"Yeah well, I'm still working on that." Naruto chortled. For some reason, he felt he could trust Kisame. He seemed like a humble sort of person, despite the obvious imposing presence he had. "How long has Itachi been working for Akatsuki?" The question was meant to be a bridge to a new subject, but the answer Kisame gave shocked both Naruto and Sasuke.

"He joined up in his teens."

Sasuke blanched. "But, Itachi told me he joined when he was older..."

Kisame suddenly looked awkward. The sort of awkward when you had accidently revealed something you didn't know was a secret.

"Kisame, are you enjoying yourself?"

The giant man jumped at the unexpected, bland voice. "Yes I' am, Itachi."

"That's good. You should go try and placate Hidan. Kakazu and he have been goading one another for a while now, and my mother does not wish for a fight to escalate."

Usually Kisame would not be tasked with such a job, but it was obvious Itachi had wanted to find an excuse to make him leave. "Very well..." Kisame agreed, but he still shot Itachi a somewhat confused look before walking away.

The atmosphere was tense, as Sasuke glowered at his brother with a mixture of befuddlement and anger. Naruto was contemplating following after Kisame to give the brothers some privacy, but his own curiosity got the better of him and he remained where he stood. "Kisame," Sasuke began in a deceivingly light tone. "Just told me you started working for Akatsuki when you were a teenager. Is it true?"

_That would explain his frequent absences when he became a teenager._

Sasuke thought, reason finally dawning on him.

"Kisame is not misinformed." Itachi said, expertly dancing around the question. "Dinner is being served."

* * *

Ten Akatsuki members, Mikoto, Naruto and Sasuke sat at the long, not often used dining table. It was set impeccably, and mouth watering food was spread across the expensive tablecloth.

Fugaku was absent, having deliberately decided to work late that evening to avoid the party. He had never quite approved of Itachi going to work for such a questionable company, and wanted to forego meeting the 'weird' people he worked with.

Dinner was not quiet, and the Akatsuki members tended to talk over one another. The only member who made an effort to be somewhat polite was Konan, and even she had some very unladylike moments where she forewent courtesy and snapped at other members in a fearsome display. "Sasori, stop baiting Deidara with your 'true art' comments! He is courteous enough to grudgingly accept your views, so stop being an uppity idiot and do the same!" She then settled back down, gentle expression back on her face. "Will you pass the pepper, Deidara?"

Deidara hastened to pass her the pepper, expression a mixture of contrite and thankful. "Yes Konan."

Sasuke then suddenly realized that Konan must have been the mother of the organization.

"What's wrong with you, Blue?" Hidan gave a deranged smirk, stabbing a piece of meat overly hard, making a crack in his plate. "Are you menstruating? Or do you need to get laid that badly?"

All conversation halted, and Konan reached over the table, pulled the origami flower from her hair, and cut him so hard on his wrist that beads of blood fell from the extreme paper cut. "You bitch!" Hidan cursed, furious.

"Shut your mouth, you rude, uncultured swine." Konan daintily sprinkled pepper on her meal.

"Maybe they ought to be serving you chocolate." Hidan snarked, before falling silent.

The rest of the meal was eaten comfortably, and Sasuke chose to ignore the way Deidara occasionally elbowed him in the stomach purposely. For some reason, the man didn't seem to be fond of him and Itachi.

_Has Itachi wronged him somehow?_

After dinner, the group relocated into the entertainment room, where a giant screen had been erected. Itachi then coughed pointedly, and walked to the front of the crowd. He fiddled on a computer, before pulling up what seemed to be a slideshow.

Judging by the lack of surprise anyone showed, Naruto and Sasuke assumed that they knew this had been planned.

Anxiety suddenly returned to Sasuke. So far, Itachi had not cornered him, and he had a feeling Itachi was finally about to pull something.

"I'd like for my little brother to come join me up here." Itachi instructed, and Sasuke numbly walked forward to him, face pallid and legs feeling like noodles. There was a small amount of practiced applause, and Naruto knew right at that moment that they'd been set up. "Leader," He then addressed Nagato. "I'd like for you to come here as well."

The orange haired man nodded his approval before joining them. The man stared unblinkingly at Sasuke, and Sasuke shrunk. "Sasuke Uchiha," He started, in his deep monotone. "It is my pleasure to announce, that your application to join our company has been approved, and I'm eager to employ someone with your amount of skills, and your intelligence."

"But, I didn't apply..." Sasuke stumbled over his words. "I never..."

"Itachi did so in your place. He said you were too shy to do so on your own. But working underneath him, your confidence should improve."

"I did not consent-"

Konan applauded, prompting another round of clapping. Naruto gave the woman he had previously admired a wounded look. So she had been roped into this as well?

He now understood.

Itachi was trying to pressure Sasuke into joining Akatsuki. And if things continued as they were, Naruto knew that there was a chance he may succeed.

He felt completely betrayed, and when he looked to Mikoto for support, he could see she was conflicted.

_Did she know about this?_

Naruto was so tempted to freak the fuck out, but knew Sasuke had to handle this matter without his help.

"You will be a great asset to us." Nagato offered his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke instinctively shook it, but Naruto did not waver in his decision to standby. He knew Sasuke was reacting in a shocked state. Once the initial surprise faded, he would confront Itachi.

Naruto hoped.

He really did.

Because watching these dignified, talented people accept Sasuke into their midst, made Naruto feel small and unworthy. Sasuke fitted perfectly into this crowd, as if he were made for it. And although Naruto always thought Sasuke belonged in their usual group of ragtag friends, he was now unsure.

There was more applause, and Hidan began to snicker loudly. "That kid is such a pussy." He stage whispered to Kakazu. "I knew he would fold."

Naruto bristled in offense, but did not respond on Sasuke's behalf.

He couldn't fight Sasuke's battles for him.

But he did wonder, why exactly had these Akatsuki employees travel so far for this? Why would they bother?

_They must care for one another more than the let on._

Naruto realized.

_And they must be power hungry, and see potential in Sasuke._

"As your elder brother, and your new boss," Itachi's voice was tinged with self satisfaction, and a small smile was curled at his lips. "I took the liberty of seeing to some arrangements for you."

"...Arrangements?" Sasuke felt detached, as if what was happening around him was a dream.

Itachi walked back over to the computer and changed the blank screen in the slideshow. A high scale apartment popped up. It was all large windows and squeaky tiles, and overlooked a vast city. "Merry Christmas, little brother."

"That's mine...?"

"I took the liberty of purchasing it for you. It's in the same building where my own apartment is."

_This is ridiculous._

Naruto fumed.

_How dare that bastard do something like this! It's cruel!_

There was more applause.

"It's relatively close to our workplace, so catching a taxi each morning, or driving, will not be necessary."

"I-"

"He's speechless." Itachi said with a small, victorious smirk.

"No doubt he's taken with your generosity." Nagato said. "Congratulations."

Konan clapped again.

"I have much to go over with you." Itachi told his younger brother, grasping both of his shoulders with his black painted fingernails.

Now that Naruto thought about it...all of the Akatsuki members fingernails where painted with black nail polish.

"I..." Sasuke blinked slowly. "You..."

"Why don't we give them some space?" Naruto spoke up, glaring at Itachi menacingly.

_This entire evening was structured, and you relied on numbers and unfamiliar faces to pressure Sasuke._

Naruto hoped that once the area was cleared, Sasuke would come back to his senses.

Nagato shrugged and left the room, Konan gliding alongside him like a guardian angel.

This prompted the others to do so, although Hidan and Deidara did seem interested in staying to see the inevitable freak out.

Mikoto lingered in the doorway, biting down on her bottom lip and looking very distressed.

Naruto did not have it in him to be sympathetic. Not when he knew that the woman must have had some inkling of the events that were to transgress.

Itachi gave Naruto a glare. He had not countered the blonde man into the equation.

Sasuke was still shell shocked, but when Naruto grasped his hand, his eyes became focused, and his expression so stormy that Naruto expected the sky to fall on them. "You..." He rasped, resentful. "You...I can't believe..." He shoved Naruto away and got up in Itachi's face, and although he was smaller than his brother, he still looked plenty tall. "That you would do this to me!"

"Do what?" Itachi asked, his expression calm. "Give you the opportunity of the lifetime? Purchase you a luxury apartment?"

"I didn't ask you to do either of those things!" Sasuke spat. "You went behind my back!"

"Oh, well, doesn't that sound familiar?" Itachi's pitch lowered, and he was matching Sasuke's glare with equal power. His composure was gone.

This was the confrontation Naruto had been waiting for. The confrontation that Sasuke had been dreading, and the confrontation Itachi had been trying to avoid.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped. "Since when have I ever gone behind your back about anything!?"

"Why don't you take a look at your boyfriend and tell me?" Itachi snapped right back. "Or, why don't you remember the time you went off to that sick fuck Orochimaru? Even after I warned you against it?"

"That's ancient history! And you said you trusted me!"

"I do trust you!"

"If that's true, then why do you lie to me all of the time?" Sasuke's voice was suddenly tinged with hurt. "Why do you deceive me, big brother?"

"I-"

"Your work partner, Kisame, told me you started working for Akatsuki when you were a teenager."

Itachi didn't look surprised. "Kisame always did have a big mouth."

"Why did you start working for them so early? And why did you lie to me about it? Are they the reason you..." Sasuke choked suddenly. "Why you..."

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, kissing the top of his head. "What is it?" He was confused. What had Itachi done that made Sasuke so upset? "What did he do?"

"We shouldn't talk about this!" Mikoto's voice was hysteric. She had ventured closer from where she had been lingering. "What Itachi did, it's in the past!"

"It's not if it's in the forefront of Sasuke's mind! And the issue is unresolved!" Naruto snarled, making the mother step back at the aggression. "Look at him! He's shaking!" And indeed, Sasuke was. He was shuddering and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was genuinely haunted. "What did you do!?" Naruto all but roared at Itachi, his own protective instinct bursting forth from the cage it had been trapped in for the past days. "He's never fragile like this!"

Itachi's face was pained, but he did not back away, nor did he become intimidated. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

"No," Sasuke shook his head violently. "No, don't tell him."

"Why?" There was such misery and guilt on Itachi's face. "Why not, little brother?"

"I don't want his opinion of you to be tainted." Sasuke said softly. "I have never wanted that."

"So you've been keeping some big secret from me merely because you don't want me to see Itachi in a new light?" Naruto growled at Sasuke, but did not release him. "Sasuke, that's just..."

"I don't want you to know. Don't you trust me?"

"How can I trust any of you?" Naruto asked with a bitter laugh. "You Uchiha's, you're all emotionally constipated and secretive. I've had enough of it."

"That just proves he doesn't belong with us." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke beseechingly. "He's an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha."

"If he was an Uchiha our relationship would be incestuous, you dolt." Sasuke insulted. "Since when did you decide who belonged with us and who didn't?"

"It's always been unanimous."

"Then why do Mother and Father like him now?"

"Mother is misinformed and Father is a fool." Itachi said, without any hint of apology. "I know what is best for you-"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Don't change the subject!" Naruto near shouted. "What the fuck are you all keeping from me!? What did Itachi do!?"

"We shouldn't-"

"I don't-"

"Why are we even-"

"Just tell me!"

"Very well." Itachi conceded, looking world weary and miserable once more. "He has a right to know, I suppose."

"Itachi, please-"

"Sasuke," Itachi put a finger on his little brother's pleading lips. "The guilty must profess their sins and mistakes, correct?"

"But you don't need to-"

"I do." Itachi sighed. "Come with me, Naruto."

Naruto deftly followed Itachi as the elder man headed for the doors. Itachi grasped the handle, and pulled the door inwards.

Naruto let out a yelp of surprise when nine Akatsuki members tumbled into the room, all evidently having been listening to the confrontation.

Konan sat up from where she had been sprawled out atop a spluttering Sasori. She smoothed down the creases in her dress. "We'll be retiring to our rooms for the evening."

Nagato, who had barely stumbled at all, nodded in accordance to Konan's words.

"Hey, the party hasn't even really started!" Hidan protested. "We haven't even had any blood sacrifices, or done any praying!"

"This isn't one of _those _parties." Kakazu said. "Nevertheless, I would like to enjoy some more of the free refreshments..."

"This party is kind of lame, yeah?" Deidara said. "We should all make it better, un."

"I'm going to polish my puppets." Sasori was unamused. "And then sleep some of my migraine off."

"That's right, go mope around with those travesty's of yours, un."

"You disrespectful little-"

"Why don't you two go actually practice using paper for your art?" Konan interrupted the fighting, eyes cutting.

The two men looked in different directions stubbornly.

"Origami bitch." Hidan cussed, just wanting to join in on the fight.

"Don't _make _me cut you."

"Try me, Blue."

"This squabbling, though entertaining, is getting annoying." Kisame contributed.

"You want to fight as well? Mr. Gills?"

"Pfft, hahaha."

"What are you laughing at, Blondie?"

"Don't call me that, un!"

"Do not needle the brat, Hidan."

"Go fuck Pinocchio, Sasori."

"Your rashness is, as ever, completely irritating, Hidan."

"Shut the hell up you blasphemous, money obsessed pig."

"Shit is about to go _down _here tonight, yeah!"

"Alright, who tagged me in that status on Facebook? I gave my Grandmother the excuse of being unwell to avoid spending Christmas with her, and now the old bag is going to know I lied and came here instead."

"It should say who tagged you, Danna."

"This infernal social networking site, I have no idea how to navigate it! You damn brat, signing me up for this!"

"Dei has you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Hidan mocked. "How sweet..."

"Do _not _go there." Konan warned. "I won't be mopping up the blood that will be spilt."

"Obviously not, these rich Uchiha snobs have a freaking maid."

"You use such profanity for claiming to be a holy man, Hidan."

"Want me to rip off your wooden dick, Sasori? I'll stuff it down Dei's throat. It'll be right at home there, won't it?"

"Don't be mean to Danna, un! Only I can insult him like that!"

"Enough." Nagato said in a quiet, yet demanding tone.

Silence fell, although Hidan was still muttering swears under his breath.

"Itachi needs some privacy to sort out some matters. In the meantime, we should all retire to our rooms."

"But Leader-"

"That includes you as well, Hidan."

"I don't have to listen to some piercing obsessed fuckwit who probably has a cock ring!"

"Speaking of cocks," Konan's pretty face was emotionless, but her eyes were fiery. "I'll rip yours off if you don't listen to Pain, Hidan."

_Pain..._

Was the only thought that travelled through Naruto's mind. He had been watching the Akatsuki members squabble and snarl, but his mind had been too occupied by what Itachi was going to tell him to really take much notice.

Obviously deciding not to test Konan any further (and Naruto thought this a wise decision on the silver haired man's behalf) Hidan stormed away, the other Akatsuki workers following after him, before trickling off in different directions.

"Thank you." Itachi said to Nagato. He and Konan had stayed behind. "I thank you for making the trip."

"If Sasuke works for us," Nagato said. "It will be worth the hassle. Good evening." He then turned on his heel, and walked off, Konan trailing behind him, ever the guardian angel.

Itachi gave a heavy sigh, and led Naruto in the direction of his bedroom.

The walk seemed absurdly long to Naruto, but in reality, was quite fast. Itachi seemed like he was marching to the gallows for a swift death, and wanted to get it over with fast.

When they did enter Itachi's room, the elder man gestured to the lounge. Naruto plopped down, and watched with a cocktail of anxiety, interest and anger as the man rifled through his desk. When he finally walked away, Itachi was holding a manila folder.

_What could possibly be inside of that?_

Itachi sat across from him, and ran his fingers along the edge of the folder with sad resignation. "I know Sasuke never wanted you to see this. But, I believe if you do, you may understand a little more." He offered it to Naruto, and Naruto took it with wobbly fingers.

Naruto took a deep breath before gently opening the folder. Immediately, his eyes widened. He leant forward, and examined the extensive list of injuries. "One broken wrist, three fractured ribs, one clavicle fracture, one broken leg, severe scale four bruising, abrasions and cuts..." Naruto trailed off. "What is this?"

"Keep reading."

Naruto did so, and read even the smallest details. Naruto let out a breath of shock. "This is a medical report." He gulped, feeling bile rise in his throat. "...Evidence suggests that patient Sasuke Uchiha was a victim of severe domestic violence." Naruto hastily filed through the next detailed pages, until he came to a set of photographs that had obviously been taken with a police camera. "Sasuke..."

The Sasuke in the photos was nearly unidentifiable. He looked like a human punching bag rather than the attractive male specimen he actually was.

But Naruto didn't doubt that it _was_ Sasuke, because he remembered. "He told us he was in a car accident." Naruto swallowed thickly. "I remember everyone being confused, because no one else in your family was injured, despite the fact that you were all apparently in the same vehicle. I remember some parents being suspicious..." Naruto swallowed again, feeling short of breath. "I remember my mother defending you all when Sakura's mother and father pointed out the holes in your story." Naruto looked down at the photographs, feeling sick to his stomach. "Please tell me if was a car accident." Naruto pleaded. "Tell me that this isn't..."

Itachi looked equally as sickened.

"You did this?" Naruto asked, and his voice shook with barely repressed emotion. "Or was it your father?"

Itachi's silence was his admission.

"You..." Naruto looked up, the bloodlust he was feeling displayed on his face. "You beat him."

"I did."

"How can you say that so calmly!?" Naruto snarled. "Why the fuck did you do it!? And why the fuck did no one take him off of you abusive assholes!" Because he knew, that Mikoto and Fugaku knew, what Itachi had done. There was only one way this incident could have been swept under the rug after the blatant evidence and the medical and police reports. "You three were in on this together! Did you take it in turns hurting him!?"

"No." Itachi said. "It was only me. They took no part in it, and they were not present when I hurt him."

"So that means you three came up with a scheme to keep this entire business a secret. To avoid the retribution you all deserved! To avoid..." Naruto shook his head in disgust. "...To avoid having your reputations sullied."

Itachi said nothing, letting Naruto rave.

"Fugaku used his sway at the police station to seize these reports..." Naruto said, coming to the correct conclusions easily. "And you paid out the nurses and doctors with bribes. I can't believe people like that, people who are supposed to help others, could be so corrupt."

"I told them to do it." Sasuke's voice made Naruto jump. He had been so caught up in his rage, confusion, and revulsion, that he hadn't noticed the other man's presence. Sasuke entered the room, and he sat besides his brother. "I approached all involved directly."

"Why would you...?"

"It was an accident." Sasuke said this firmly. "It was all an accident."

"No. An accident is when someone accidently uses the wrong toothbrush, or when some random chick gets knocked up. Not when a kid is beaten in pure brutality."

"It wasn't brutality." Sasuke crossed his arms, and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Itachi didn't beat me because he was angry."

"Then why?" Naruto directed the question at Itachi. "Why'd you beat him? Was it for fun? You sick fucking bastard!"

"Don't you speak to my brother that way." Sasuke hissed, but he was still obviously shaken from the reminder of what had transgressed when he was a child. "It wasn't like that. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Give me the justification." Naruto wanted to understand, but he doubted the excuse Sasuke made would be enough to satisfy him.

"It's hard to explain." Sasuke grappled. He knew that Naruto would not react well no matter what he told him. Why did Itachi have to tell him about what had happened? It wasn't fair, he thought. "He was only doing what was best for me."

"BEST FOR YOU!?" Naruto exploded, and Sasuke winced. He'd been expecting that. "So you're telling me, that he fucking _beat _the _shit _out of you only because he had your best interests at heart?"

"It's not like that – like Mother said, it was all an accident."

"I don't want your excuses, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto pinned his boyfriend with a deadly glare, and Sasuke averted his eyes. "Your brother should stop being a _spineless, disgusting, miserable, waste of-_" Naruto blanched when a fist shot out, but was caught by the very man he was insulting with such vehemence.

"Sasuke..." Itachi addressed his younger brother. He was grasping Sasuke's fist gently, but Naruto still bristled seeing that hand touching his boyfriend. That hand had hurt Sasuke. Hurt him horribly. "Don't strike out at him. Imagine the predicament he is in. How would you react if he told you his father had beaten him the way I did you?"

Sasuke's arm became limp, and Itachi released it. "I don't like how he's talking about you."

"You can't say I don't deserve it, can you?" Itachi said with dark humour. "You hated me just as much as he did, once."

"That was short-lived, and I was more hurt than anything-"

"How hurt must he be feeling? Knowing what I put you through? Knowing you had to deal with it all on your own? Knowing that he could have done something, if only he had noticed?"

"I don't need help from you." Naruto said. He didn't like how understanding Itachi was being. He wanted Itachi to morph into the demon Naruto imagined him as, and give Naruto more of a reason to hate him. "I want an explanation from you. Not a second-hand one from Sasuke. I don't trust his judgement when it comes to things like this. Even when he's angry with you, he'll still stick up for you."

"I'll give you your explanation. But know this, no matter what you think of me, and no matter what you say, I still know what's best for Sasuke."

"Evidently," Naruto said sarcastically. "If by 'you know best' you really mean you know absolutely _nothing, _then yeah, I agree with you."

"Naruto-"

"Sit down and shut up, Sasuke." Naruto snapped. "Or better yet, go sulk somewhere else."

"I think you should leave us alone." Itachi seconded Naruto, but much more gently. "Would you, Sasuke?"

"I'd prefer if I remained-"

"Please?"

"I don't want Naruto to hurt you-"

Naruto gave a splutter of indignation. "Me? Hurt _him_? I'm not the abusive psychopath here, Sasuke!"

"Just go." Itachi instructed. "Naruto and I won't fight. We promise."

Naruto wanted to argue against this, but gave a nod. He knew that Sasuke would not leave the room otherwise.

Sasuke left, after sending both of them a few furtive glances, and Naruto lost all semblance of composure.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Naruto promised savagely. "And then I'm going to make certain you endure the same amount of pain you put Sasuke through."

"You think that hasn't happened already?" Itachi asked rhetorically, sardonic. "I've experienced much pain."

"Who did you pay to beat you up?"

"No one. You should know Naruto, that not all pain is physical. I think emotional pain is much worse."

"You still deserve retribution-"

"And you'd dole it out to me self righteously? Do you have any idea what that would do to Sasuke?"

"Always manipulating a scenario so it will end in your favour, you're despicable."

"Do you want to know what my motives and reasoning were, or do you not? Because you can rant and rave at me all night, but we won't get anywhere."

"Tell me."

Itachi put his fingers in a steeple. "When I was a teen, I was scouted for Akatsuki. At first, I refused the offer to join, but eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and I agreed to work secretly for them in return for payment."

Naruto snorted, and Itachi sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. My family is wealthy, obscenely so. However, neither Father nor Mother ever spent much of their money on Sasuke. Father refused to waste money on him, and Mother was not allowed by extension. Do not misunderstand; Sasuke never went without the necessities, he was fed well, had a bed to sleep on, and was looked after."

_By you._

Naruto thought of saying.

"However, he was missing out on the things many children should have been privy too, toys and the likes. Until I took that job, all of the toys Sasuke owned were gifts from someone else, and he had to hide them from Father. Father was stern, and believed Sasuke should be spending time on bettering himself instead of playing. I knew though, that Sasuke secretly yearned to have the privileges of a normal child. The first envelope filled with money I received, I spent on toys for Sasuke. And although he was a little old for most of them, he still played with them with the curiosity of a toddler learning to play for the first time."

Naruto was caught up in the tale, almost as if Itachi was reading from a story book. He didn't doubt what Itachi said, because he remembered when Sasuke was a younger child, and how confused he would become when invited to play, or when he was playing alongside the others. Naruto had made fun of the seemingly perfect boy for this, and now cringed at his past self.

He also recalled one such instance he had seen Sasuke hugging a plush wolf and made fun of him mercilessly for it.

He now officially felt like scum.

He knew deep down it was unreasonable to feel like that, as he hadn't done so with malicious intent, nor had he known anything about the troubles Sasuke had.

But the mere thought, of sombre little Sasuke who was unable to even play with toys comfortably, made him feel awful.

"It's not fair." Naruto said mournfully. "Why has Sasuke been treated so harshly all of his life, why?"

"Because life isn't fair," Itachi said coldly. "No matter how much we wish otherwise. We can only try to make life more bearable for one another."

"So you joined Akatsuki to support Sasuke." Naruto said, deciding not to dwell. "But why did you keep it a secret?"

"Mother and Father would hardly approve, and Sasuke would feel horribly guilty if he knew I was working for a company for his benefit. He was so young back then, he was so happy to finally be getting the things he deserved to really pay attention. He only noticed when my absences became longer, and even then, he fully believed I was merely studying, or working a simple part time job."

"He never suspected-"

"He was a child, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Everything was going well for a while. I worked relatively long hours, but it was hardly tedious. Working for Akatsuki was challenging, and that was refreshing for someone like me."

_Genius problems._

"But Akatsuki is a...different sort of organization."

"You're killing me." Naruto blurted. "What does Akatsuki do? You've never told anyone."

"If I did tell you, I'd really have to kill you."

Naruto shuddered. He didn't know whether Itachi was kidding, or if he was dead serious. Judging by the psychopathic behaviour of the ten Akatsuki workers that evening, he wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter. "It's real decent and noble for you to do the whole self sacrifice thing. But, I know you're Sasuke's hero. You don't need to press that with me." Naruto admired Itachi for the good things he had done for Sasuke, but he knew that Itachi had done many things that weren't good for Sasuke as well, and he wasn't about to be swayed. "But I'd really like you to justify why you hurt Sasuke, now."

"It's all connected." Itachi said. "You must be patient to understand."

"Fine, continue."

"As I was saying, everything was going well. Sasuke was happy, and I was happy because Sasuke was happy. However, it wasn't long until a snake," Itachi snarled the word. "Cornered me one evening. I still don't know what exactly he wanted, but I know he was willing to hurt me to obtain it. Of course I beat him badly, almost to the point of unconsciousness. I've always been a pacifist, but he said something that upset me dearly."

"What was it?" Naruto felt like a mixture between an interviewer and a psychologist.

"He said I should watch my back, because he was going to get his revenge, and kill whoever was closest to me."

Naruto shuddered for the umpteenth time.

"This became quite common over the next few months. I knew that Orochimaru would be in no physical condition to follow through with his threat, but I was still worried for Sasuke. However, the threats continued to come from many I was involved with. One man, he was elderly, with a surprising amount of strength, Akatsuki had slighted him in the past, and he'd been unable to extract his revenge on any of the members. He knew a surprising amount about Akatsuki, and when he learnt of my new role in the company, he decided I was a good candidate for his rage. So," Itachi's explanation quickened here, and Naruto knew the reason was coming. "He looked into my family. His search was comprehensive, and he vowed to wipe out all of them. He would be able to find an adequate excuse to do so, since Father had always been corrupt. Of course, Sasuke would be the easiest for Danzo to kill, and when I became aware of this, I suddenly realized how defenceless he was. As much as I tried to protect him, I knew I couldn't be with him personally all of the time. I'm sure you know, Sasuke has always been fit, and he was good at sports, but he was still hilariously weak."

Naruto bristled at the description. Sasuke had _never _been weak in his opinion. He was such a strong person, and Naruto thought the word should never be associated with him.

"Countering this into the equation, I contemplated many solutions over the span of a few weeks. During this time, I became distant, which concerned both Sasuke and my parents. When I eventually came to a conclusion," Itachi winced. "It was the wrong one. I decided Sasuke was too trusting, and that the only way he would be able to survive in this harsh world, was to experience hardship and learn to hate."

"That is majorly fucked up." Naruto said bluntly.

"I was misguided, and I was scared. And fear does horrible things to people, and affects their mindset significantly."

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. Had he truly experienced that sort of crippling fear? He'd been scared many times in the past, and he still did become scared, but the fear of losing someone so important...that was hard to comprehend. Even the thought of losing Sasuke made his breath shorten and his palms sweat.

Itachi looked at the photographs and the documents, and he looked more miserable than ever. Naruto had never seen such a defeated expression before, and he felt slight compassion. "I understand a little more." Naruto sighed. "I will refrain severe judgement until you're finished."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm still probably going to kick your ass."

"You know what happened next. I decided to commit the ultimate cruelty, and Sasuke suffered. Despite what I'd done to him, and Sasuke's resentment, he still refused to report me to the authorities. And even if he had, Father had already made certain that no one would ever know the ghastly truth of what I did."

"Sasuke changed in that moment." Naruto interrupted, not able to stop himself. "I remember how...angry he was. Everyone assumed it was because he was traumatised from the alleged car accident, but in reality, it was because of you."

"I said some awful things to him." Itachi's hands tremored slightly, and if Naruto had not been looking closely, he would not have noticed. "And although I felt horrible, I was determined to not give in to the temptation to soothe and comfort."

"Years went by..." Naruto continued. "He continued to become hateful, arrogant, and aloof. He eventually left our original friendship group, and begun to spend more time with Taka. And then...there was the street fighting." Naruto remembered. "And the dubious activities...he got into a lot of trouble, and I remember your dad being the one to put handcuffs on him after a bloody incident."

"Throughout all of that...I still treated him horrendously." Itachi admitted. "And I would have continued to do so. But one incident changed my mind set."

"Orochimaru..." Naruto guessed.

"Sasuke had become a supreme perfectionist, and believed that Orochimaru was capable of mentoring him. He didn't attempt to be secretive with his motives, but I was informed by Sasori that Sasuke was intending to seek him out. I didn't even know they had been introduced. I was so ignorant..."

"Wait, how did Sasori know?"

"They were colleagues for a time."

Naruto couldn't believe how convenient this all was. "Keep going."

"I knew Orochimaru had no good intentions for Sasuke, so I decided to step in. However, warning Sasuke was useless. He refused to listen to me, and I understand why. I didn't exactly have high credibility. In the end, I basically told him he wasn't allowed to associate with him."

Naruto scrunched up his face and shook his head. Sasuke had been a rebellious teen, and telling him not to do something had been a sure way to assure that he _did _do the aforementioned something.

"We both know how well that turned out. In the end, Sasuke disobeyed me, and he paid the price for it. Eventually, he was hospitalized for getting into a brawl with the snake, and I realized the error of my ways."

"I see." Naruto managed to say eventually. He had no idea how to respond. The explanation Itachi had given him did not exactly paint the elder man as an evil villain, more a gentle man with good intentions who made a terrible mistake. "And I guess that's when you and Sasuke became joined at the hip."

Itachi was unabashed. "Yes."

Naruto's palm met his face with a sharp slap. "I always thought it was odd. One day, Sasuke was all, 'I hate my brother, be in awe of my ultimate angst!' and then you were picking him up from school every day, and not allowing him to go to parties." Naruto would never forget Sasuke's fury over the Suigetsu pool party incident.

It had been the ultimate tantrum.

"After being independent for so long without me, Sasuke didn't react well to having me looking out for him again." Itachi seemed to have sensed the direction Naruto's thoughts were heading.

"I don't understand. You never explained anything to him, yet he still let you back in his life so easily...why?"

"Why doesn't he tell you that?"

"What?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, before standing up, heading to his partially closed door, and gripping the ear of a certain broody raven.

"Ouch!" Sasuke winced as he was dragged into the room. He was looking appropriately scolded and very guilty.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Naruto gaped.

"Since the very beginning." Itachi answered in Sasuke's place. He twisted Sasuke's ear. "It was obvious by how readily you left the room. Did you honestly think I would overlook how you left the door ajar?"

Sasuke shuffled on the spot, trying to alleviate the pain in his throbbing and reddened ear. "Let me go."

Itachi gave one final twist before letting go.

"That hurt, you bastard." Sasuke cursed, giving Itachi a sour look. "If you knew I was there the whole time, why didn't you oust me earlier?"

"Because I knew I would have to explain to you as well." Itachi said, voice cool. "And I was too much of a coward to look you in the face when I did so."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "You've always been able to predict my moves so easily, huh, Itachi? Always stringing me along...manipulating the outcome to suit what _you _want."

Itachi's expression showed no remorse, and Naruto thought it odd how he could remain so in control in front of his brother constantly. "Now do you understand?"

"Not completely. And I think the fact that you explained to Naruto directly merely to escape doing so to me is despicable. How dare you..." Although Sasuke's fists had been shaking earlier in haunted fear, they were now shaking in rage. "How dare you shirk your responsibility like that! You say you know what's best for me, but you never even think about what I want!"

"Sasuke," Naruto said weakly. He supported his boyfriend's comments, but he knew that saying them in anger would have a negative effect on all of them. Now wasn't the time for angry exclamations and flying fists. Now was the time for reasonable conversation and resolutions. "He's not as selfish as you think."

"I know he himself isn't selfish," Sasuke spat at Naruto. "But his actions are."

"I know I made a mistake." Itachi distanced himself from his little brother, voice bland with a hint of steel. "I've admitted it. I know you forgive me."

"Whether I forgive you or not isn't the point!" Sasuke threw his arms in the air, usual composure absent in his distress. "I'm just sick and tired of you manipulating me! When I was in that hospital bed, and you cried in front of me for the first time, I forgave you instantly. When you told me you were only doing what was best for me, I believed you. And when you told me to trust you, and never go behind your back again, I agreed!"

"You deceived me with Naruto for months. Do you know how it felt for me finding out my little brother was in a relationship second hand?" Itachi's dark eyes matched Sasuke's glare.

"I imagine it felt like finding out how my big brother started working for Akatsuki as a teenager instead of an adult." Sasuke retorted coldly. "Now, we're even."

"Recompense..." Itachi said.

"I'm not going to quibble with you about revenge or any of that other shit." Sasuke snarled. When Itachi opened his mouth with a stern look, Sasuke glared with such ferocity Naruto was sure that if looks could kill, Itachi would be dead on his feet. "And don't you even _think _about giving me a lecture about my language."

"Can I just direct the conversation back to what you originally wanted to discuss?" Naruto interrupted timidly. "Why Itachi treats you like he does?" Naruto reminded Sasuke. "Cause I'd really like to know that myself."

"Naruto, if you'd kindly vacate the room-"

"If you've got anything to say you can say it in front of Naruto." Sasuke said to Itachi, gutsy. "I'm not going to repeat this later, and he has a right to know. Why do you treat me like a child?"

"Because that's what I _want _you to be."

The answer came quicker than Sasuke had expected, and he recoiled in surprise. "What do you mean, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed. "Exactly that, Sasuke. I treat you like a child because that's what I want you to be. I want that more than a_nything_."

"But why?"

"Because I miss you having to crane your neck to look up at me, and I miss you relying totally on me, and I miss how I was the only man in your life."

"Itachi..." Sasuke's rage melted. "People change when they grow up. I'm an adult now. You have to accept that."

"I missed your transition from child to teenager." Itachi looked extremely sombre. "I was absent from your life for years, and I wasn't there for you."

"You don't know how to treat him." Naruto interjected quietly. "You never learnt how to treat him as an adult, and he still isn't an adult in your eyes."

Sasuke suddenly realized. Itachi didn't just treat him as a child because he was bigoted or mean, it was a coping mechanism for him, and doing so made him function better.

_Some people smoke...some people drink...but Itachi just...dotes on me._

He needed to do it, Sasuke realized. Itachi _needed _to do it. Just like how Cocoa needed to be snuggled before bed, and how he needed to brush his hair twice a day.

_Can I let him continue treating me like a child merely for his benefit, though? He still thinks he knows what is best, but what can I do or say to convince him otherwise? Can I really force him to stop doing all of this?_

No. He couldn't.

Because Itachi would never change. And he wouldn't be Itachi if he just reclined back on his chair and let Sasuke run his own life.

Itachi would always interfere, he would always meddle, and Sasuke would always need to put his foot down, like he had figured out during this trip.

Such was the dynamics between the two Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke mimicked his brother and released a sigh of his own. "Well..." He walked towards his brother, and leant into the taller man's side. "You're here now. And that's all that matters."

"You're not going to yell at me more?"

"No." Sasuke sighed once more. "I understand."

"Then you'll move to the city and work for Akatsuki?" Itachi asked, entire being hopeful.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and prepared himself to listen for another argument. Why hadn't wearing earplugs occurred to him earlier?

"Yes."

Naruto blanched, and dug in his ear with his finger. Surely a wax blockage was what had made him hear that answer... "Did you just say," Naruto began disbelievingly. "Yes?"

"Yes." Sasuke didn't spare Naruto a glance as he responded, and that _really _pissed Naruto off. Was he so unimportant that his boyfriend couldn't even look him in the face? Did his input matter so little that Sasuke didn't even consult him before making life-changing decisions?

"You're shitting me, right?" Naruto asked, although he knew that Sasuke would never do something that cruel to Itachi.

"No." Sasuke finally looked at Naruto, and his face was blank. "It's a good idea."

"Since when!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Itachi and I spoke about it not long after we first arrived here..." Sasuke said. "And he told me to think the idea over...and I have." Sasuke nodded decidedly. "Let's do it."

"'Let's do it?'" Naruto spluttered. "You want to relocate just like that?"

"Let's do something impulsive." Sasuke's eyes became big, and Naruto looked away so as not to give in to that pretty stare. "Let's do something completely reckless like we used to when we were kids."

"This isn't impulsive or reckless!" The volume of Naruto's voice rose. "This is planned! And this is madness!"

"This is Sparta." Itachi said, and Naruto barely managed to dodge the kick aimed at his chest.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Itachi, you aren't helping." Sasuke hissed. "And 300? Seriously?"

"Hidan is a fan." Itachi explained. "We watched it at one of our Akatsuki movie nights."

"Oh, that's just something to look forward to." Naruto said sarcastically. "I hope Akatsuki likes Titanic, Sasuke. I hope they indulge you like I did."

"What do you mean by 'did'?" Sasuke questioned. "Don't you mean 'do'?"

"Sasuke," Naruto snarled. "We're over!"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to open his mouth before Naruto stormed from the room.

* * *

Frustrated and hurting, Naruto jumped in the car and drove in the direction of the closest Inn.

* * *

Sasuke stomped to his room and sobbed into Cocoa's coat soon thereafter.

* * *

Itachi shared a glass of wine with his co-workers.

* * *

**Okay, so there was a lot of drama in this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it. I know some of you must have been waiting for the big confrontation, and I hope it didn't disappoint, and I hope you all liked Itachi's backstory. **

**I also hope that I did the Akatsuki justice. I had never written them before, so I'm sorry if they seemed a little off. I tried to add some humour to their interactions, because I always really enjoyed watching them interact in the anime and in the manga. If you couldn't tell, I really love them. If only they hadn't died...**

**I'm sorry if this disappointed anyone. Please review and tell me what you think! And here's another big THANK YOU because I always kind of overdue it. Also, happy late Christmas! And happy belated New Year! I hope you all had lovely celebrations. **


End file.
